De'Wolf
by xandeer
Summary: Luhan butuh uang untuk uang kuliahnya dan kehidupannya sehingga ia menjadi baby sitter di sebuah rumah yang disebut orang - orang angker. Disanalah ia bertemu dengan bayi asuhannya...yang sangat membenci manusia/Hunhan/Yaoi/DLDR.
1. Trailer

**Title : De'Wolf Trailer**

**Cast : HUNHAN and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate : T to M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Author : Xandeer~**

**Summary :**  
**Luhan butuh uang untuk uang kuliahnya dan kehidupannya sehingga ia menjadi baby sitter di sebuah rumah yang disebut orang - orang angker. Disanalah ia bertemu dengan bayi asuhannya...yang sangat membenci manusia.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**If you just plagiator, Just Leave As Soon As Posible**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DIBUTUHKAN BABY SITTER SECEPATNYA, WANITA ATAU PRIA, LULUS SMA**

**BERSAHABAT DAN TIDAK PENAKUT. GAJI BESAR.**

**BERMINAT ?DATANG KE JALAN XXX, NO YY**

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf dek, tapi saya hanya bisa mengantar anda sampai disini"  
"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Luhan sembari mengeluarkan duit dari dompetnya.  
"Saya dengar dari beberapa orang, jalan ini angker, yang masuk tidak bisa keluar. Kemarin saya juga mengantar wanita kesini tapi saat saya lihat koran hari ini wanita itu sudah meninggal diserang hewan buas" Luhan meneguk ludahnya keras.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini dia kamarnya" Luhan melihat pintu tersebut, disana ada tulisan - tulisan yang membuat Luhan bergetar

**-NO HUMAN ALLOWED- -YOU GET IN, I KILL YOU-**

.

.

.

.

.

"Manusia menjijikan~"

**BUK !**

.

.

.

.

.

Anak didepannya ini tidak kecil sama sekali, bahkan ia kurang lebih sama dengan Luhan.  
Anak itu mengendus(?) setiap inchi tubuh Luhan, mulai dari wajahnya, lehernya, dadanya sampai perutnya. Selesai mengendus, anak itu menjilat bibirnya seolah ia seperti serigala lapar yang telah menemukan domba gemuk yang lezat. Tanpa diminta wajah Luhan memerah saat anak itu menjilat bibir Luhan sekilas. "Apa yang-" "Baumu enak, dagingmu lezat..grr~"

.

.

.

.

.

_Satu yang diketahui Luhan._

_ANAK INI...BUKAN...BAYI..._

Trailer END

Ini masih trailer, kalo responnya bagus baru dilanjut. So, Mind to RnR ?


	2. Chapter 1 : Mystery

**Sub-Title : Mystery**

**Cast : HUNHAN and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate : T to M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Author : Xandeer~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you just plagiator, Just Leave As Soon As Posible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_Graduation night_, malam yang biasanya paling ditunggu tunggu oleh semua anak kelas 3 SMA kecuali Luhan. Anak berparas manis itu sangat takut dengan _graduation night_, bukan karena ia tidak lulus bukan karna takut untuk berpisah dengan teman - temannya tapi ia sangat takut dengan kuliah. Ya kuliah, Luhan ingin sekali masuk universitas SM University **#ngarang** tapi mengetahui kondisinya yang yatim piatu dan tak punya pekerjaan, tidak ada lagi beasiswa untuk ia kuliah di SM University yang bisa terbilang mahal. Luhan merasa takut, takut bahwa ia tak bisa berkuliah, berkuliah di tempat yang sangat ia idam - idamkan karena itulah ia takut lulus.

Pulang sekolah, Luhan berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul, dia duduk di sebuah bangku dekat kedai hot dog. Seorang bapak duduk di sebelahnya sambil membaca koran, Luhan membaca koran itu dan dia melihat halaman lowongan pekerjaan di sudut kiri koran tesebut. "Manager tidak, Accounting tidak, Sekretaris...ergh tidak…"Katanya dalam hati sambil membaca - baca lowongan pekerjaan yang tersedia di sana, matanya tak sengaja melihat tulisan bercetak tebal di paling bawah Koran tersebut.

**DIBUTUHKAN BABY SITTER SECEPATNYA, WANITA ATAU PRIA, LULUS SMA**

**BERSAHABAT DAN TIDAK PENAKUT. GAJI BESAR.**

**BERMINAT ? DATANG KE JALAN XXX, NO YY**

Luhan langsung tergiur dengan gaji yang dibilang besar oleh iklan pekerjaan tersebut. "Baby sitter, sepertinya menarik" Pikirnya. Tak mau membuang waktu dan takut didahului orang lain, ia segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud tadi. Luhan memanggil Taxi dan menuju ke tempat tersebut tapi belum sampai ke tempat tujuan, supir taxi sudah menghentikan mobilnya.

"Maaf nak, tapi saya hanya bisa mengantar anda sampai disini" Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit menyesal. "Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Luhan sembari mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya. "Saya dengar dari beberapa orang, jalan ini angker, yang masuk tidak bisa keluar. Kemarin saya juga mengantar wanita kesini tapi saat saya lihat koran hari ini wanita itu sudah meninggal diserang hewan buas" Luhan meneguk ludahnya keras. Ia menjadi takut tapi teringat akan _graduation night_ yang semakin mendekat dan ia membutuhkan uang untuk masuk universitas favoritnya, ia mencoba memberanikan diri walaupun dalam hatinya ia benar - benar takut sampai kakinya sedikit bergetar.

**...**

Luhan melihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan was - was, takut kalau nasib perempuan yang diceritakan supir taxi tersebut akan menimpa dirinya. Tak lama, Luhan sampai di rumah yang besar layaknya istana, sayangnya rumah tersebut sepi dan gelap seperti tak berpenghuni menambah suasana angker rumah tersebut. Pagar besi berwarna hitam menjulang di depan Luhan. "No YY, harusnya ini tempatnya tapi…" Luhan meneguk ludahnya lagi saat matanya tertuju pada rumah angker tersebut. "Kya !" Luhan berteriak kaget dan takut saat dirasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ya ! Nuguya ?" Tanya orang tersebut dengan nada sinis dan dingin. Dengan tubuh bergetar Luhan melihat orang yang menepuknya tadi, seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar dengan baju besi berwarna emas layaknya seorang prajurit kerajaan sedang berdiri disana dengan orang - orang kekar lainnya yang memakai baju besi berwana sama. Orang - orang tersebut mempunyai iris mata berwarna amber **#bukanamberF(x)**, badannya, hidungnya dan anggota tubuh lainnya sama seperti manusia biasa, hanya saja mereka punya aura yang membuat Luhan merasa takut. "A-anu..A-Aku ingin me-melamar menjadi baby sitter di-disini. Aku li-lihat di Koran hari ini kalian mem-membutuhkan baby sitter" Ujar Luhan gugup. "Baiklah, ikut aku" Ujar pengawal yang tadi menepuk pundak Luhan, sedangkan pengawal lain membukakan gerbang istana angker tersebut.

Pengawal itu membuka pintu rumah yang besar tersebut dan mendorong Luhan masuk "Masuklah, ratu akan menyambutmu" Ujarnya lalu menutup pintu dengan cepat tanpa membiarkan Luhan berkata satu kata pun. Suasana dalam rumah itu gelap, bahkan sangat gelap karena tidak ada lampu yang menyala disana, tidak ada cahaya satu pun yang masuk ke dalam rumah membuat Luhan semakin takut, ia merapat pada pintu. Bermaksud membukanya tapi sayang, pintu itu telah terkunci dari luar. Badan Luhan bergetar hebat, ia ketakutan setengah mati, keringat dingin membasahi badannya. Saat itu ia pikir ia akan mati.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia hampir menangis saking takutnya tapi saat ia membuka mata. Rumah itu sudah terang, semua lampu menyala secara tiba - tiba dan anehnya Luhan tak menemukan siapapun disana, hanya ada dia, sendirian dan bingung. "Jadi kau baby sitter baru kami ?" Ujar seseorang yang entah dari mana. Luhan melihat sekeliling, mencari dari mana suara tersebut keluar. "Jangan takut, aku ratu disini" Ujar suara itu lagi dan Luhan melihat ke arah tangga di mana asal suara tersebut datang. Luhan mendapati seorang wanita berparas cantik memakai jubah ungu sedang menuruni tangga. Luhan hanya terdiam, ia masih sangat takut dengan kejadian - kejadian sebelumnya.

Wanita itu berdiri di depan Luhan, lalu dia sedikit mengendus(?) bau Luhan. "Hmmm~ baumu enak, berbeda dari manusia lain. Semoga anak itu tidak lepas kendali" Ujar wanita itu lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan masih terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa bahkan ia sendiri lupa tujuannya ke sana. "Hmm..Kenalkan aku ratu disini, eomma dari bayi yang akan kau rawat" Ujar wanita tersebut lagi sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis membuat Luhan menjadi lebih tenang, walaupun masih ada sedikit perasaan takut. "A-aku Xi Luhan" Ujar Luhan dengan gugup lalu membungkukan badannya 90˚.

**...**

"Maaf, anak anda lelaki atau perempuan ?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengikuti wanita yang menyebut dirinya ratu. "Laki - laki, umurnya masih 18 bulan. Dia sangat tertutup dan tidak banyak bicara tidak seperti kakak - kakaknya yang lain. Dia tidak mau dirawat siapapun selain eommanya sendiri, tapi aku harus pergi secepat mungkin karena ada urusan di luar negeri. Dia masih sangat kecil dan butuh perhatian, jadilah aku membuka lowongan perkerjaan. Sayangnya, dia tidak begitu menyukai manusia" Luhan terdiam. _"Tidak menyukai manusia ? Lalu dia itu apa"_ Pikir Luhan.

"Ini dia kamarnya" Luhan melihat pintu tersebut, disana ada tulisan - tulisan yang membuat Luhan bergetar -**NO HUMAN ALLOWED**- -**YOU GET IN, I KILL YOU**- Luhan tak pernah menyangka pintu kamar anak berumur 18 bulan penuh dengan tulisan yang bisa dibilang menakutkan. Ratu membukakan pintu kamar dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk duluan. Dengan hati - hati Luhan masuk kesana dan menemukan seseorang sedang bermain kereta - keretaan, ia berkulit putih seputih susu, rambutnya coklat. Belum lama Luhan memperhatikan anak itu, anak tersebut seperti mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya yang membuat Luhan lagi - lagi meneguk ludahnya.

"Sehun, kenalan dulu dengan baby sitter barumu" Perintah sang ratu tapi sama sekali tidak dihiraukan anak, ia masih sibuk bermain dengan keretanya sambil tetap mengeluarkan aura hitam membunuh. "Sudah kubilang eomma, aku tidak suka manusia" Kata anak itu dengan sangat dingin dan dengan nada sinis. "Jadi namamu Sehun ya, ayolah gege baik kok. Sehun kecil tidak perlu takut pada gege, nanti gege belikan Sehun lolipop ne" Bujuk Luhan dengan kata - kata sebersahabat mungkin sambil mendekati Sehun. "Manusia menjijikan~"

**BUK !**

Tiba - tiba saja, anak itu sudah dihadapan Luhan. Ia tadi mendorong Luhan sampai Luhan membentur tembok dengan keras. "eungg~" Lenguh Luhan saat merasakan punggungnya sakit karena membentur tembok tadi. Ia melihat ke depannya, di mana anak itu sudah menatap Luhan garang. Mata anak itu merah seperti berlian ruby. Wajahnya tampan dan terlihat dewasa, hanya saja giginya lancip yang Luhan yakin taring semua membuat Luhan bergidik ketakutan. Ia harus meralat kata - katanya yang baru mengatakan Sehun kecil, anak didepannya ini tidak kecil sama sekali, bahkan ia kurang lebih sama dengan Luhan.

Anak itu mengendus(?) setiap inchi tubuh Luhan, mulai dari wajahnya, lehernya, dadanya sampai perutnya. Selesai mengendus, anak itu menjilat bibirnya seolah ia seperti serigala lapar yang telah menemukan domba gemuk yang lezat. Tanpa diminta wajah Luhan memerah saat anak itu menjilat bibir Luhan sekilas. "Apa yang-" "Baumu enak, dagingmu lezat..grr~" Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, anak itu sudah memotong pembicaraan Luhan dengan kata - kata yang menakutkan, Luhan dapat melihat taring - taring anak itu semakin menyembul keluar dari mulutnya seolah siap untuk merobek - robek daging Luhan.

"Sehunnie, dia itu baby sittermu yang baru. Jangan membuatnya tertekan seperti ini. Sopanlah" Suara ratu menghentikan aksi Sehun yang hampir memakan Luhan. Ia kembali ke tempatnya semula dan bermain dengan keretanya kembali. Luhan yang merasa terlecehkan(?) bermaksud mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan yang baru diterimanya itu, ia bermaksud keluar dari kamar tersebut dan pulang tapi sang ratu menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, seolah - olah ia tau apa yang ada dalam benak Luhan dan tidak memperbolehkan dia keluar dari sana. Kau-keluar-kau-mati mungkin itulah arti tatapan ratu tersebut. Akhirnya dengan pasrah, ia tidak jadi mengundurkan diri.

Ratu membawa Luhan ke ruang tamu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dengan keretanya di kamarnya lalu mengajak Luhan untuk duduk. "Jadi Sehun adalah bayi yang harus kurawat ?" Tanya Luhan. "Yup, bgitulah. Dia begitu lucu dan menggemaskan bukan"..Menggemaskan ? oh ayolah. Ratu itu sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa anaknya hampir memakannya tadi dan sudah jelas ANAK ITU BUKAN BAYI !

"Erm, maaf. Kurasa dia bukan bayi" Kata Luhan mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Dia punya kelainan seperti gigantisme atau semacamnya yang membuat Sehun tumbuh lebih cepat dari manusia biasa dan sebenarnya..Sehun punya keterbelakangan mental. Ia seperti idiot" Jelas Ratu dengan nada yang sedih mengingat anaknya benar - benar lain daripada yang lain.

Sejenak Luhan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya dan ikut merasa sedih setelah tahu anak yang akan dirawatnya kali ini sedikit..eh bukan terlalu berbeda dengan yang lain. "Baiklah kau boleh pulang. Besok datanglah kesini secepat yang kau bisa" Ujar sang ratu lalu mempersilahkan Luhan pulang. Luhan pulang dengan perasaan bahagia bercampur takut(?). Setidaknya sekarang ia tidak perlu takut tentang biaya kuliahnya lagi.

**...**

Di tempat lain~

"Sehunnie, bagaimana baby sittermu kali ini ?"

"Dia berbeda eomma. Mungkin kali ini aku akan lebih menyukainya daripada perempuan yang kemarin dan manusia lainnya"

"Kali ini jangan membunuh baby sittermu lagi ara. Kalau identitas kita ketahuan, nyawa kita terancam"

"Baik eomma, kalau dia tidak macam - macam, aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Memakannya mungkin, baunya enak sekali~" Ujar Sehun sambil menjilat bibirnya.

**TBC**

**#Author note (Warning : Panjang. Bisa langsung skip)**

Akhirnya ni ff yang tertimbun ratusan tahun di publish juga. Pertama, ga nyangka bisa dapet review sampe 50+ n reviewnya juga bagus - bagus, walaupun ada yang cuma lanjut - lanjut, oke lah ya...Pokoknya gomawo ! -sungkemin satu - satu-

Saya orangnya terbuka, kritik dan saran saya terima, yang mau ngasih ide juga silahkan. Bahasa yang ngeganjel juga udah saya perbaiki, ada yang masih ngeganjel kah ? Anyways, saya harap kalian terus ngasih kritik biar ff ini bisa lebih baik. Tapi tolong, pake bahasa yang sopan. kalau mau kritik jangan terlalu pedes n nusuk, karna saya orang yang kalo ditusuk, nusuk balik /? #apaini.

Saya juga masih author baru, walaupun udah sering bikin ff, tapi baru pertama kali berani publish di tempat ginian/?. Dulu cuma publish di blog pribadi (hanya iseng n buat dokumenter/?) n fb rp tapi buat kalangan sendiri karna takut di plagiat. Karna masih baru, saya ga gitu ngerti tentang istilah - istilah dalam ff. Genre supernatural saya pilih juga biar lebih keren,..hoho. Mungkin ada yang mau jadi tutor saya ?

Saya ga permasalahin soal panggilan. Mo panggil Author/Thor - thor boleh, Xander boleh, chingu, oppa, gege, hyung, kaka, dongsaeng, ade boleh, bikin panggilan sayang/? sendiri juga boleh. Asal jangan yang aneh2, min2/minah (serius yg ini berasa kya cewe -.-a), abang sama kang mas plisss -.- btw, ane cowo kelahiran 95..

Terakhir. Review kalian bikin saya semangat buat lanjutin ni ff, tapi saya juga terbeban/? karna kalian berharap tinggi sama ni ff. Jujur saya takut yang saya buat ga sesuai sama imajinasi kalian n kalian jadi kecewa, mungkin saya yang terlalu heboh bikin trailernya -.-a Karena itu maaf banget kalo chapter 1nya bener - bener ga sesuai harapan kalian n ngecewain -bow deeply-

**#Balesan Review(yang ini juga panjang) :**

hunhanshipper : Gomawo :D Ini udah dilanjut chingu

Lulu Baby 1412 : De sama duitnya udah diganti kok. Gomawo -bow-

Nopervbyn : …..Setau saya Mastin itu gaje -.-a Tapi oke lah ya..Makasih udah nunggu

slythxo : CAPSNYA O.O . OKE GOMAWO YEHET !

Maple fujoshi2309 : Ga, bukan alibi kok. Luhan ga dibunuh, tenang aja. Saya juga ga tega bunuh Luhannya hoho ..Oke, Gomawo

LeeEunin : Karna orangtua Sehun sibuk, jadi Sehun butuh pengasuh/?. Sesimple itu kok…Ini sudah dilanjut chingu :D

Nam Gina : Gomawo. Bahasa udah diperbaiki. Masih ada yang kurang pas kah ?

saYYou : Lol, bayi rusa masa. Luhan ga akan dimakan kok :D

FlowAraa23 : Sudahh~

hunhanminute : OKE OKE SUDAH DILANJUT (y)

lisnana1 : Ini sudah dilanjut. Sehun bukan bayi jadi – jadian, dia emang bayi. Nanti dijelasin lebih lanjut oke

irnalee96 : Sudahhh. Ini udah diganti jadi nak chingu sesuai saran. Lebih pas kah ?

suhokim5011 : Unyu masa -.-a Sudahhh dilanjut~

Kamira Fujika : Masih penasaran ato jadi bosen ? Udah dilanjut chingu

kristinexofashion: Udah dilanjut (y)

ekffaridah004: Kayanya mah seru/?. Udah ada lanjutannya nih :D

Kim Eun Seob : Kok lucu -.-a Ini bukan ff komedi ._.a Sudah diapdet :D

NS Yoonji : Yup, Sehun emang kanibal. Ini udah di update chingu.

byunperverthun : Bingo !

thuwhikchandra : Gomawo. Mudah – mudahan ga ngecewain -bow-

5Zehun : Jinjja ? Gomawo -bow- Ini udah diupdate, mudah – mudahan ga mengecewakan. FF lain dengan tema wolf banyak yang seru juga kok. Xander imnida, bangapta..

akusayangluhan : Sudaaaahhh~

oh-sehawnn : Jinjja anti-mainstream ? Saya malah kira, ini pasaran. Untuk req GSnya, mian ga bisa. Soalnya saya suka ga dapet feelnya kalo GS

mian the fujo : Ini udah dilanjut chingu. Gomawo :D Untuk couple lain di ff ini ga ada, fokus sama Hunhan, mian… -bow-

Istri Sehun yang Tertukar : Suuudah. Chapter 1 segini dulu wordnya biar penasaran/? Hoho. Gomawo -bow-

A : Jinjja gomawo. Mudah – mudahan ga kecewa -bow-

Natsuko Kazumi : Wuuuu Yifan /? ._. Ini sudah dilanjut kok :D

Guest, selukr : Sudahh~

Guest : Yoa. Tapi bukan ganteng – ganteng serigala /?

alysaexostans : Sudah..Oke, gomawo (y)

boobo : Sudahhh. Sama, saya juga suka #sapatanya/?

Peanut : Sudah. Untuk pertanyaannya akan dijelasin di chapter yang akan datang :D

Guest : Sudah chingu

Guest: Mungkin bakal M-preg. Entahlah~

Guest : Thanks. Hmm, maybe yes maybe no

Rotho, LuluHD, Guest, Guest : Sudahh chingu. Gomawo -bow-

Guest : Hoho..Thanks

Lilly white : Udah di update :D

selu27 : Udah…keliatannya bakal luvu deh min - Maksud ?

Sea world, Guest, hunlovehan : Sudah di lanjut :D

Ale – ale : Ga seserem itu kok sebenernya, gomawo anyways -bow-

Awan : Udah di apdet :D

Guest : Thanks n gomawo :D

Milanisti : Maybe yes maybe no, belum ditentuin pasti..Mian

Ojanie Kim : Ini udah dilanjut kok

**Akhir kata...**

.

.

.

**So, Mind to Review ?**


	3. Chapter 2 : Baby Sitter

**Sub - Title : "Baby" Sitter**

**Cast : HUNHAN and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate : T to M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Author : Xandeer~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**If you just plagiator, Just Leave As Soon As Posible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Esoknya, sepulang sekolah Luhan kembali ke tempat kerja barunya. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan majikan barunya itu, demi kuliahnya ia akan lakukan apapun termasuk menjadi baby sitter di rumah angker penuh misteri tersebut. Luhan menaruh tas sekolahnya di sofa lalu berjalan ke lantai dua dimana kamar anak yang hampir memakannya kemarin berada. Luhan terdiam di depan pintu kamar anak tersebut, jujur saja Luhan masih trauma tentang kejadian kemarin apalagi saat anak asuhnya menjilat bibir Luhan yang masih virgin(?) saat itu. Kapan pun Luhan mengingat kejadian itu, pipinya memerah malu.

"Uh baiklah, ini dia. Fighting Luhan !" Kata Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan masuk ke dalam dengan hati - hati. Anak itu ada disana, sedang bermain dengan mobil - mobilan miliknya. Luhan tau Sehun telah menyadari keberadaannya dapat dilihat dari aura hitam menakutkan yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Tapi dengan seberani mungkin Luhan menghampiri anak itu, untungnya anak itu tetap dalam posisinya dan tidak menerjang Luhan seperti kemarin.

Luhan jongkok di sebelah anak itu tapi kedatangannya tak dihiraukan Sehun, ia masih sibuk bermain mobil - mobilan. "Se-Sehunnie gege datang" Ujar Luhan tapi Sehun menganggap kata - kata Luhan sebagai angin lalu. Luhan menghela napas, ia tak pernah menyangka menjadi 'baby' Sitter begitu menyulitkan apalagi ketika bayi yang harus kau urus ini berbeda bahkan terlalu berbeda. Sampai sekarang ia tak pernah mengganggap Sehun seorang bayi, bagaimana mungkin ? Tubuh Sehun sudah terlalu besar untuk ukuran anak berumur 18 bulan, Luhan bahkan hampir kalah tinggi dengannya dan ia tak terima itu. Walaupun telah diberitahukan oleh sang ratu bahwa Sehun terkena kelainan gigantisme atau apalah itu tapi itu terdengar aneh terlebih permainan istana - istanaan(?), ratu, pangeran, pelayan, pengawal yang mau tidak mau harus diikuti Luhan, semua ini terdengar terlihat terasa sangat tidak masuk akal.

Masih banyak yang membuat Luhan aneh dengan sosok 'bayi' asuhnya ini, tentang ketidak sukaannya pada manusia, tentang kata - katanya bahwa bau Luhan berbeda, bahkan tentang etika jilat menjilat(?). Semuanya itu sangat tidak masuk akal dan tak ada yang mau memberi tahu Luhan semua jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. "Sehunnie~" Panggil Luhan lagi, kali ini Sehun mendongak sebentar untuk melihat Luhan lalu kembali bermain dengan mobilnya. Ok cukup sudah anak ini membuat Luhan kesal setengah mati. Luhan mendeath glare Sehun, mencoba menakutinya, mencoba untuk mengatakan kalau Luhan pengasuhnya lebih berkuasa daripada dia, Luhan ingin anak itu memperhatikannya tapi yang didapat Luhan hanya death glare balasan dari mata merah Sehun yang berhasil membuat Luhan ketakutan dan membuat keadaan Luhan terbalik dari apa yang diinginkannya.

"Ugh ! Aku menyerah ! Kau boleh mengacuhkanku, kau boleh tidak menurutiku, kau boleh melakukan apa pun yang kau suka ! Pangeran cilik menyebalkan !" Oceh Luhan lalu pergi dari hadapan Sehun yang melihat Luhan dengan tatapan polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seolah ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Luhan tadi. Luhan turun ke lantai satu, ia lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan PR'nya daripada berurusan dengan 'bayi' setan itu lagi.

Sedang asyik - asyiknya Luhan mengerjakan PR, Luhan mendengar suara langkah kaki sedang menuruni tangga, karena penasaran ia menengok ke sana dan mendapati Sehun dengan wajah dingin datar seperti biasa, tidak lupa dengan aura hitam aneh yang seperti muncul dari badannya. Para pelayan yang menyapa Sehun semua diacuhkan tapi tak terlihat mereka kecewa dan kesal seperti Luhan, mungkin karena mereka sudah biasa akan sifat anak menyebalkan itu. Sehun sempat menatap Luhan yang membuat mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. "Ish, menakutkan" Batin Luhan lalu menatap kembali buku pelajarannya.

Sehun berjalan ke dapur, tak lama ia keluar membawa segelas air putih dingin, dapat dilihat dari embun disekeliling dinding luar gelas itu. Luhan merasa aneh sebenarnya, kalau ia pangeran kenapa tidak meminta pelayaannya saja untuk mengambilkan ia minum, bukankah biasanya pangeran seperti itu. Luhan menghilangkan Sehun dari benaknya kemudian ia kembali mengerjakan PR'nya. Tak disangka Sehun menaruh gelas itu di meja dekat dengan buku pelajaran Luhan. "Untukmu" Ujarnya kemudian lalu duduk di sofa lain, ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menaikan kakinya ke atas sofa layaknya bos.

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna, ia tak menyangka Sehun, anak dingin aneh menyebalkan membosankan dan bermuka datar itu dapat memberinya segelas air putih dingin tanpa diminta. Ini layaknya, kau sedang berulang tahun dan mendapat surprise dari orang yang membencimu juga yang kau benci. "Jadi...Kau pengasuh baruku ?" Tanya Sehun yang membuat lamunan Luhan buyar. Luhan menatap Sehun yang juga kali ini menatapnya dan surprise kedua, aura hitam menakutkan yang biasanya menyelimuti anak itu hilang, ia tidak mengeluarkannya kali ini, membuat Luhan sedikit lega.

"Ya begitulah kira - kira" Jawab Luhan. "Siapa namamu ?" Tanyanya lagi. "Oh iya, namaku Xi Luhan, panggil saja Luhan gege" Jawabnya dengan senyuman bersahabat tapi senyumannya itu diacuhkan Sehun, Luhan mem_Pout_kan bibirnya, ia kembali kesal dengan anak ini. Luhan mengambil pensilnya dan mengerjakan PR'nya lagi.

Hening...Cukup lama...

"Baumu berbeda. Menggoda~" Ujar Sehun memecahkan keheningan. "Eh ?" Luhan tak mengerti maksud Sehun. Sehun bangun lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan. Sehun mengendus - endus(?) tubuh Luhan sama seperti waktu pertama mereka bertemu namun kali ini Luhan memberanikan diri mendorong Sehun dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. "Mesum !" Kesal Luhan dan Sehun hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil memasang wajah innocent.

"Ish, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa ?"

"Aku idiot. Kata eomma begitu"

"Pfft, idiot atau mesum ?" Lagi - lagi Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kau mesum. Menjilat - jilat bibir. Yuck !" Sehun malah semakin bingung, seolah tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Haaa ?" Sehun bertanya seolah minta penjelasan.

"Dasar idiot"

"Aha, bgitulah kata eomma" Sehun mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya. Luhan memutar bola matanya, baru kali ini di dunia ini, ia melihat seseorang tidak merasa tersinggung bahkan terlihat senang ketika dipanggil idiot. "Oke, kau idiot. Senang sekarang ?" Tanya Luhan seakan mengejek. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak juga. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa itu idiot…Kata eomma, orang - orang harus melihatku sebagai anak idiot terutama kau" Jelas Sehun. "Lagipula, idiot dan mesum itu apa ge ?" Lanjutnya dan Luhan hanya membelalakan matanya tak percaya. "Lupakan~" Jawab Luhan malas pada akhirnya.

"Ge, lapar. Berikan aku makanan sekarang" Pinta Sehun yang terdengar seperti perintah bagi Luhan. Luhan mendengus kesal, seenaknya saja anak ini memperlakukan dirinya seolah ia salah satu dari pelayannya. "Cepatlah...~" Perintah Sehun lagi, dah alhasil lagi - lagi dengan terpaksa Luhan berjalan ke dapur. Luhan mengeluarkan barang - barang yang ia perlukan untuk memasak, ia membuka lemari es dan ia terkejut lemari es itu penuh dengan berbagai jenis bahan makanan, seperti ayam mentah, daging sapi mentah, telur, dll. Hanya tidak ada sayur, kebanyakan daging bahkan ada beberapa daging mentah lainnya yang Luhan belum pernah lihat sebelumnya di pasar.

Tak mau repot, Luhan mengambil salah satu dari daging ayam itu dan menggorengnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan baru menyadari tidak ada ricecooker, tidak ada nasi. Istana macam apa ini, semua peralatan dapur dapat kau temui disana, lemari es pun penuh, beberapa bumbu dapur juga ada disana tapi tidak ada nasi. Luhan menggerutu kesal, ia membuka _freezer_ dan menemukan kentang goreng "Lebih baik ini daripada tidak ada sama sekali" Ujar Luhan lalu menggoreng kentang tersebut lumayan banyak untuk pengganti nasi. Luhan kembali menggerutu ketika ia tak menemukan saos maupun sambal disana "Argh ! Lain kali aku harus belanja"

Luhan menaruh masakannya dipiring lalu membawanya pada Sehun yang didapati sedang usil membongkar - bongkar tas sekolah Luhan. "Ehem !..Makanan siap" Ujar Luhan sesantai mungkin menyembunyikan emosinya. Luhan menaruh makanan itu di meja dan mengembalikan barang - barang yang tadi dikeluarkan Sehun ke tempatnya semula. Luhan melihat kearah Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak memakan bahkan tidak menjamah makannya yang susah payah dibuat Luhan. Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan enggan seakan jijik karena itu makanan beracun atau semacamnya.

"Err...Apa ini ?" Tanya Sehun. Hey ! Bahkan nenek koprol(?) juga tau itu ayam dan kentang goreng yang tadi dibuat Luhan dengan latar belakang paksaan Sehun. "Tentu saja itu kentang dan ayam goreng Sehunnie. Kubuatkan untukmu tadi" Jawab Luhan malas. Sehun tetap menatap piring itu dengan tatapan aneh seolah ia baru melihat dan mendengar makanan itu. "Kau ini benar - benar aneh" Luhan benar - benar kesal.

"Makan Sehunnie"

"Tidak"

"Makan"

"Tidak"

"'Makan !"

"Tidak"

"MAKANNNNN !"

"Tidaaaak"

Luhan benar - benar marah, kemarahannya sudah sampai di ubun - ubun tinggal meledak tapi apa mau dikata, sebagai pengasuh anak, ia harus bersabar dalam menghadapi 'bayi' yang dihadapannya itu. Luhan berdiri dan kembali kedapur, ia mengambil sendok dan garpu lalu kembali pada Sehun. Karena Sehun tak mau makan dengan tangannya sendiri maka Luhan berinisiatif untuk menyuapi Sehun. Ia menusuk kentang tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada mulut Sehun dan anak itu hanya membalas dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengunci mulutnya serapat mungkin.

"Buka mulutmu" Titah Luhan dan Sehun kembali menggeleng. "Buka" Sehun menggeleng lagi. "Buka mulutmu atau aku akan memaksa" Ancam Luhan dan seperti dugaan Luhan, anak itu tidak takut dan tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Cukup sudah anak itu memainkan kesabaran Luhan. "Hya !" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun sekuat tenaga sampai Sehun terjatuh terbaring diatas sofa lalu ia duduk di atas perut Sehun. "Makaaan !" Dengan sedikit memaksa Luhan mengetuk - ngetuk bibir Sehun dengan kentang ditangannya, Sehun tetap menggeleng dan menjauhkan tangan Luhan darinya.

**Grauk(?) !**

Tiba - tiba saja Luhan menggigit tangan Sehun sekuat tenaga membuat sang pemilik melenguh karena sakit. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, saat mulut Sehun terbuka Luhan memasukan kentang sebanyak - banyaknya ke dalam mulut Sehun **#Luhanedisisadis**. Dan alhasil mau tidak mau lidah Sehun merasakan rasa aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dan...Hey...Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk seperti yang terbayang di pikirannya tadi. Rasanya memang aneh tapi sedap(?). Ia terbatuk karena tersedak mengingat banyaknya kentang yang Luhan masukan ke mulutnya (Luhan baru berhenti memasukan kentang ke dalam mulut Sehun, saat ia batuk) tadi namun saat kentang dalam mulutnya sudah habis ia membuka mulutnya dengan sukarela kali ini tanpa paksaan. Sehun mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk kembali menyuapinya.

Luhan tersenyum senang karena rencananya berhasil total. Masih dalam posisi yang sama (hanya tubuh bagian atas Sehun sedikit naik), Ia terus menyuapi Sehun sampai kentang di piringnya habis. Ia juga memotong ayam menjadi kecil - kecil lalu menyuapinya lagi, Sehun tampak lebih suka dengan ayam tersebut. "Oh, bayi mungilku sudah menyukai baby sitternya sekarang" Terdengar suara dari pintu depan, Luhan dapat melihat ratu tengah berdiri disana dengan raut muka bahagia. Dengan malu ia berdiri dan duduk di sofa lain, ia menunduk. Ia takut benar kalau majikannya akan membunuhnya karena telah menindih anak umur 18 bulan (kira - kira itulah yang dikatakan eomma dari anak itu pada Luhan walaupun ia belum sepenuhnya percaya) dan memaksanya untuk makan.

Sehun mengganti posisinya dengan duduk lalu memandang eomma tercintanya dengan senang. "Eomma !" Sehun berlari lalu memeluk eommanya. Untuk sekilas, Luhan seperti melihat adegan anak kecil yang sedang memeluk eommanya walaupun anak kecil ini bahkan sama tinggi dengan eommanya. "Eomma, gege Lu menyuapiku makanan yang aneeeehhhhh, tapi lezat" Wadul Sehun dan eommanya tersenyum manis dan membelai rambut Sehun. "Baguslah, jadi...Mulai sekarang baik - baiklah pada baby sittermu kali ini, barangkali saja ia memasakan makanan yang lebih enak lagi" Ujar eommanya sambil membelai lembut kepala Sehun dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku menyukai gege Lu eomma" Ujar Sehun lalu memeluk eommanya lagi. "Kurasa Han-ge juga sama, Bukankah begitu Luhan ?" Luhan kaget karena tiba - tiba ia yang menjadi korban(?) percakapan ibu-anak ini. "Ah..eh..eng..engg..Iya, tentu saja gege suka Sehunnie hehe" Jawab Luhan sangat canggung sambil menggaruk - garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya, Luhan berbohong, ia masih kesal pada anak itu, ia tak mungkin menyukainya begitu cepat setelah apa yang ia perbuat padanya, membuatnya kesal setiap saat, mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuatnya takut, dan ah ! menodai bibir virgin Luhan, hal yang paling tidak akan pernah terlupakan oleh Luhan seumur hidupnya.

**...**

"Jadi...Adik kecil kita ini sudah bisa merasakan jatuh cinta eoh ? Hahaha" Ejek seseorang yang sedang duduk di tangga pada Sehun yang sedang bermain dengan pesawat - pesawatan di lantai.

"Sehunnie kecilku sudah besar sekarang nee" Kali ini terdengar suara wanita muda dari dekat Sehun. Ia mengelus rambut Sehun dan Sehun tersenyum lalu kembali bermain.

"Tapi, jangan sampai kau lupa siapa dirimu sebenarnya Sehun..." Ujar seseorang dengan nada dingin yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu "Kau bukan manusia" Lanjutnya.

"Bukankah dia senasib denganmu hyung. Mencintai manusia Hahahaha !" Ejek orang yang duduk di tangga.

"Diamlah" Balas orang yang menonton tv tadi.

"Tapi Han-Gege berbeda hyung, noona, dia istimewa. Baunya berbeda, menggoda" Bela Sehun yang kemudian menjilat bibirnya mengingat - ingat bau Luhan.

"Yahhh, kalau kau mencintainya, Jangan sampai kau memakan kekasihmu sendiri kelak, seperti hyungmu yang disana" Ejek orang yang ditangga itu lagi sambil menunjuk orang yang menonton tv sambil tertawa terbahak - bahak puas dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan death glare dari yang diejek. Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia tidak akan mencontoh hyungnya yang pernah mencintai manusia pula.

"Sudahlah. Sudah saatnya makan malam bukan. Kajja !" Kali ini orang yang bersandar di pintu angkat bicara. Semua yang disana menganguk mengerti, lalu pergi menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

**TBC**

**#Author Note :**

**So ini dia chapter 2nya, untuk yang minta dipanjangan, ini udah dipanjangin jadi 2k+ kata, kemarin cuma 1k+. Trus untuk yang bilang ini ff masih ngeganjel, kata - kata ga sesuai eyd, paragraf dll masih berantakan, seriously bahasa indo saya memang pas2an, ini aja udah saya cek berkali - kali dan diubah sebagus mungkin jadi kalo masih gmana - gmana seadanya aja ya T.T -bow- ****Untuk beberapa req dari kalian, saya ga bisa wujudin karna ngubah satu chapter bisa ngubah keseluruhan cerita karna itu saya juga banyak pertimbangan untuk ganti alur ceritanya, mian. **Kalo ga sesuai harapan mian, kalau alur ceritanya kecepetan dan gampang ketebak mian, kalau ceritanya jadi ngebosenin mian. Ini aja udah puter otak cari inspirasi n jadinya cuma bisa begini dan kalau mengecewakan, mau gimana lagi saya udah usaha sebisa saya. Yang pasti, kalau reviewnya macet saya juga macet ngerjain n updatenya.

**Anyways, kakak - kakak Sehun sudah nampak tapi masih dirahasiakan , chapter depan baru dikenalin. Ada yang bisa tebak siapa mereka ? :p**

**#Q n A (****Karna menurut saya balas review kalian satu - satu terlalu panjang n belum tentu dibaca, terus juga ada yang cuma lanjut - lanjut, jadi saya akan biki aja biar lebih efisien/?..~**) :

**Q : Siapa eomma Sehun ?**

**A : Orangtua Sehun itu OC (original character), karangan saya sendiri.**

**Q : Ini M-preg ?  
**

**A : gimana ya, mungkin m-preg tapi ga akan diceritain Luhan pas lagi hamilnya, mungkin tiba - tiba udah lahiran aja.**

**Q : Sehun masih bayi/kecil ?  
**

**A : Yup, nanti akan dijelasin lebih lanjut di chapter - chapter depan.**

**Q : Apa bakal ada couple lain ?**

**A : Couple lain ada, tapi cuma muncul di chapter akhir dan momen mereka ga akan banyak, mian.**

**Q : Sehun ga punya bapak ? Bapak Sehun kemana ?**

**A : Punya. Ayah Sehun kemana masih di sensor, hehe tapi Ayah Sehun akan muncul di chapter - chapter depan.**

**Q : Sehun mo makan Luhan ?**

**A : Ya, dia hampir makan Luhan kalau eommanya ga ngelarang n berhentiin dia.**

**Q : Sehun dkk itu makhluk apa ?  
**

**A : Bukannya udah ketebak ya ? Kalau belum tau juga, di chapter yang akan datang bakal dijelasin.**

**Q : Kenapa ibu sehun keluar negeri ?**

**A : Chapter kedepan bakal dijelasin.**

**Q : Umur manusia Sehun sebenernya 18 tahun ?**

**A : aaaaa...yang satu ini belum saya pikirkan pemirsa -.- -bow-**

**Q : Kok Luhan ga kaget liat Sehun segede itu ?  
**

**A : Dia terlalu kaget sampe _speechless_, waks..**

**Q : Apa Hunhan bakal saling suka ?**

**A : Hmm, disini Sehun udah suka Luhan, tapi Luhannya belum. Liat aja nanti ne ^^**

**Q : Happy ato sad end ?**

**A : Happy ending kok...Mungkin~**

**Q : Apa Sehun beneran gigantisme dan idiot ? Ato cuma penyamaran aja ?**

**A : Sehun bener gigantisme, tapi Sehun ga idiot itu hanya penyamaran biar Luhan ga curiga kenapa Sehun yang udah segede itu kelakuannya kaya anak - anak.**

**Q : Sehun seumuran Luhan ?**

**A : Sama sekali ga, Luhan masih 17 tahun (karna disini dia masih SMA) dan umur Sehun masih 18 bulan alias 1 tahun, 6 bulan.**

**Q : Luhan yatim piatu ?  
**

**A : Yup.**

**Q : yang nulis ni ff cowo ?**

**A : Ho'oh.**

**Q : Tinggi Sehun sama kaya Luhan ?  
**

**A : Sehun lebih pendek beberapa centi chingu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk yang masih bingung tentang gigantisme Sehun, mungkin kaya Renesme/? anak Edward sama Bella di film twilight, tu anak kan cepet banget gedenya ya seperti itulah Sehun, bedanya Sehun tumbuh gede tapi jiwanya masih anak - anak/?. Anyways terima kasih untuk review kalian yang bisa bikin saya senyum - senyum sendiri/? pas baca dan semangat buat nerusin ffnya -deep bow-**

**Kalau masih bingung n pengen nanya ini itu, tanya aja. Kritik saran saya tampung n maaf ga bales review kalian satu - satu kaya kemarin, mungkin lain kali ya.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind To Review ?**


	4. Chapter 3 : Behind the Truth

**Sub - Title : Behind the truth**

** Cast : HUNHAN and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate : T to M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Author : Xandeer~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**If you just plagiator, Just Leave As Soon As Posible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Ini hari ketiga, Luhan bekerja sebagai pengasuh 'bayi' bermuka dingin datar aneh menyebalkan membosankan dan mesum. Seperti kemarin, sepulang sekolah ia langsung pergi ke tempat kerjanya, menaruh tasnya di sofa dan pergi ke lantai 2 tepatnya ke kamar anak menyebalkan itu. Luhan memutar knop pintu dan mendapati Sehun sedang mengemut sebuah tulang besar yang mirip dengan tulang kalkun, ia mengemutnya dengan penuh sensasi(?) seperti mengemut sebatang lollipop.

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan, tak seperti biasa wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sumringah, ia meninggalkan tulang yang ia emut tadi dan langsung berlari ke arah Luhan untuk memeluknya. "Gege Lu~ Bogoshipo~" Ujar Sehun pada Luhan yang membatu. Jujur saja Luhan hampir pingsan saking kagetnya menerima perlakuan Sehun yang berubah 180°. Bagaimana bisa hanya gara - gara kentang dan ayam goreng, Sehun berubah drastis dari membenci Luhan menjadi menyukainya.

"Oh ah eng, ok. Sekarang lepaskan" Perintah Luhan dan Sehun menolaknya. "Uh, Sehunnie lepas~" Titah Luhan sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun tapi apadaya 'bayi'didepannya terlalu kuat. Dengan pasrah, Luhan mengalah, membiarkan Sehun memeluknya sepuasnya. "Gege lu, aku menyukaimu. Kau milikku seorang" Ujar Sehun. "Hmmm~" Jawab Luhan malas. Apa - apaan anak aneh ini, tiba - tiba mengklaim dirinya adalah milik anak itu tapi lagi – lagi dan lagi Luhan hanya bisa berserah pada keadaan.

Cukup lama dan cukup membosankan menunggu bocah itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Sudah ?" Tanya Luhan mengejek, Sehun mengangguk. "Ge, kenapa baumu berbeda ?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengendus - endus tubuh Luhan. "Eh maksudmu ?" Mimik muka Luhan berubah khawatir, ia takut bau badannya asem(?) karena bercampur dengan keringat. "Baumu...Enak...dan...lezat~" Jawab Sehun, lagi - lagi Sehun mengatakan hal aneh yang paling tidak dimengerti Luhan. Luhan tak menghiraukan perkataan Sehun, toh ia memang tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Gege ! Mandikan aku~" Manja Sehun sambil menarik - narik baju Luhan.

"Huh ? engggg~" Ujar Luhan ragu - ragu.

"Ayolah cepat" Paksa Sehun sambil menarik Luhan ke dalam kamar mandi. Sehun membuka pakaiannya (kecuali Boxer) lalu masuk ke bathtube dengan gembira. Pipi Luhan merona saat melihat tubuh putih susu Sehun.

"_Anggap ia bayi...Anggap ia bayi..._" Batin Luhan mencoba menghilangkan semua pikiran aneh dari benaknya. Luhan mengambil sabun lalu menggosoknya pada tubuh mulus Sehun. Tangan Luhan bergetar, ia begitu gugup berbeda dengan Sehun yang sedang sibuk menggigit bebek - bebekannya dengan gemas sambil sesekali menggeram. Luhan mensabunin(?) semua tubuh Sehun kecuali beberapa bagian yang tidak mau ia jamah (Ia masih normal, dalam artian tidak mesum walaupun sempat ia mencuri pandang ke pippp Sehun).

"Fiuh~ Selesai" Ujar Luhan bangga melihat anak asuhnya kini telah bersih, ia dapat mencium aroma sabun yang menempel pada tubuh Sehun, sangat wangi. Sehun memutar - mutar tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti anjing basah sedang mengeringkan bulunya. Ia memakai handuk disekitar pinggangnya setelah melepas boxernya (tanpa terlihat Luhan) sedangkan Luhan memilihkan baju untuk Sehun.

**...**

"Ge~ lapar" Ujar Sehun sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Luhan dari belakang. "Sehun mau makan apa ?" Tawar Luhan. "Apa saja yang gege buat" Jawab Sehun lalu menjilat punggung telinga Luhan. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari leher Luhan lalu duduk di kasur sambil mengemut tulang lollipop(?)nya kembali.

Luhan langsung pergi ke dapur secepat kilat sebelum anak aneh itu menjilat lagi bagian - bagian lain dari tubuhnya. "Kemarin bibir dan sekarang telinga, Argh..Apakah ia tidak diajarkan sopan santun" Kesal Luhan sambil mempersiapkan alat - alat masaknya. Luhan membuka lemari es dan ia dapati hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, hampir semuanya daging, tidak ada sayur, tidak ada nasi, tidak ada saos, kecap dan sejenisnya.

Kali ini Luhan membuatkan Sehun Sosis asin yang sangat banyak. Untungnya istana ini mempunyai mentega jika tidak maka Luhan tak menemukan sesuatu untuk dimasak. Luhan membawa hasil masakannya ke kamar Sehun dan mendapati Sehun masih mengemut tulangnya. "Sehunna~ makanan siap" Ujar Luhan, segera Sehun meninggalkan tulangnya dan mendekati Luhan, ia mengendus - ngendus piring berisi sosis tersebut.

"Apa ini ?" Tanyanya. "Ini sosis, makanlah" Jawab Luhan dan sama seperti kemarin Sehun meragukan makanan Luhan. Ia hanya menatap makanan itu dengan seksama dan mau tidak mau Luhan harus kembali memaksa Sehun untuk makan. Ia memasukan salah satu sosis itu ke dalam mulut Sehun dengan paksa. Sehun mengunyah - ngunyah sosis itu dan ia kembali tertarik dengan rasa yang belum pernah ia coba sebelumnya. "Aneh, tapi enak" Puji Sehun lalu kembali membuka mulutnya, Luhan menyuapinya sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk menyuapi Sehun karena ia mengunyah dan menelan makanannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Nah Sehunnie, gege pulang dulu ya. Gege tak bisa lama - lama, ada kerja kelompok dengan teman - teman" Ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut Sehun, muka Sehun berubah murung "Kapan kesini lagi ?" Tanyanya sambil memegang tangan Luhan dengan erat. "Mungkin malam atau mungkin juga besok. Aku sibuk Hunnie" Sehun mendengus kesal tapi ia mengangguk mengerti, dengan berat hati ia melepas tangan Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan keluar dari rumahnya.

Sehun terus mengamati Luhan dari balik tirai jendela, ia melihatnya menaiki taxi dan menjauh. Sehun menginginkan orang itu trus bersamanya, tapi di satu sisi ia tak mau mengganggu orang yang disayanginya tersebut, saat itulah lampu di kepala Sehun menyala(?) tanda ia mendapat ide cemerlang, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kalau aku tak bisa bersamanya dalam wujud Sehun manusia maka aku ambil wujud yang lain saja" Ujarnya.

**...**

**Di Tempat Lain...**

**Jam 5 Sore**, Luhan dan teman - teman kelompoknya masih berkutik pada setumpuk tugas yang diberikan guru mereka "Ah, Leeteuk soengsanim memang sadis, bagaimana bisa memberikan tugas sebanyak ini dalam waktu 5 hari oleh 3 anak saja" Omel salah seorang teman Luhan, Baekhyun. "Aku juga sudah pusing, lagian ini sudah sore. Apakah kita tidak istirahat dan makan dulu ?" Ujar teman Luhan yang berpipi gembul seperti bakpau, Xiumin dan yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka, meregangkan otot lalu berjalan ke arah keluar.

Xiumin, yang saat itu duluan sampai di depan pintu, membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati sosok kecil yang imut sedang duduk dan melihat ke arah pintu dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Eh, anak anjing siapa ini ?" Tanyanya dan yang lain mendekati Xiumin untuk melihat apa yang dimaksud Xiumin, mereka menggeleng tanda tak mengetahui apa pun. Baekhyun hendak menggendongnya tapi anak anjing itu menggeram dan kabur seolah tidak ingin di pegang olehnya.

_Wuff Wuff !_ Anjing itu menyalak ke arah Luhan, Luhan mengumpat di belakang Xiumin, ia takut anjing itu benci padanya karena ia trus saja menyalak ke arahnya. "Luhan, apa kau kenal anjing ini ?"Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menggeleng. "Sepertinya dia mengenalmu" Lanjutnya. Luhan memberanikan diri untuk jongkok dan melihat anjing itu dengan seksama dan ia tidak ingat sama sekali tentang anjing itu.

Anjing itu mengibas - ngibaskan ekornya saat Luhan melihatnya, lalu pergi mendekati luhan dan bermanja - manja dengannya "Wah, dia menyukaimu Luhan" Luhan tersenyum senang dan membelai lembut kepala anjing itu, anjing itu terlihat bahagia, ia mengibas - ngibaskan ekornya setiap Luhan menyentuhnya. "Nah sekarang ayo makan, kita masih punya banyak tugas menunggu" Ajak Xiumin, membuat raut muka anjing itu sedih saat Luhan berdiri. "Anjing kecil, gege harus pergi" Anjing itu menggigit tali sepatu Luhan sambil mengeluarkan suara sedihnya (yang kaing - kaing itu lho...) seolah tak ingin Luhan pergi, Luhan menepuk - nepuk kepala anjing itu dan mengelusnya "Maaf ne" Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan sosok kecil itu sendirian di teras rumah.

Anjing itu segera mengikuti luhan dari belakang sampai mereka sampai di kedai baso untuk mengisi perut lapar mereka. Mereka memesan pesanan mereka masing - masing. Saat mereka makan dan mendapati anjing yang tadi hanya melihat mereka, menunggu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan iba Luhan melemparkan salah satu basonya ke arah anjing itu tapi anjing itu tetap bergeming, ia masih duduk di sana, hanya melihat Luhan sambil mengibaskan ekornya. "Aneh" Ujar Luhan "Mungkin saja ia tidak lapar" Balas Baekhyun "Atau mungkin ia tidak suka baso" Sambung Xiumin dan Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali makan. Luhan dan 2 kawannya pulang setelah mengisi perut mereka dan anjing itu kembali mengikuti mereka, atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti Luhan. Mereka kembali masuk ke rumah kediaman Xiumin dan anjing itu hanya berbaring di teras rumah sambil menunggu.

**8 malam**, akhirnya ke 3 insan itu menyerah pada tugas mereka yang masih menumpuk, otak mereka terlalu lelah dan sumpek untuk berfikir. Akhirnya mau tidak mau mereka berjanji untuk kembali ke sana, mengerjakan tugas mereka lagi esok siang, tentunya Luhan ijin telat dengan alasan kerja dan belum minta ijin tentang hal ini pada bosnya, toh ia memang tidak bohong soal itu. Luhan segera membereskan barangnya dan saat ia membuka pintu, ia kembali mendapati anjing yang tadi siang mengikutinya dan kedua temannya masih di sana.

Luhan mendesah ketika anjing itu kembali mengikutinya pulang ke apartemennya. Segala cara dilakukan agar anjing itu pergi. Luhan berkali - kali melemparnya dengan batu tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang kena dan anjing itu juga tidak takut dengan gertakan Luhan. Luhan juga berlari secepat mungkin lalu sembunyi di balik tembok tapi saat ia mengira anjing itu sudah pergi, Luhan mendapati anjing itu ternyata ada di depannya sambil memiringkan kepala lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Luhan ingin menendangnya tapi ia takut jika digigit dan menjadi rabies nanti.

"Baik ! Kau boleh ikut denganku" Ujar Luhan kesal bercampur pasrah. Ia masuk ke apartemennya begitu pun anjing itu, dengan pedenya anjing itu membaringkan diri di kasur. "Yah ! Anjing nakal ! Kau tidak boleh naik. Kakimu kotor !" Ceramah Luhan lalu mendorong tubuh anjing itu agar turun dari kasurnya tapi anjing itu naik lagi ke kasur dan Luhan mendorongnya kembali tapi ia naik kembali begitu seterusnya hingga Luhan menyerah. "Argh ! lebih baik aku mandi, kau tunggu di sini" Perintah Luhan lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Anjing itu duduk di kasur lalu memandang pintu kamar mandi sambil menunggu. Luhan bernyanyi sambil mandi membuat tanda hati muncul di kepala si anjing. Tak lama Luhan keluar dengan sebuah handuk melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, rambut serta tubuhnya masih sedikit basah. Anjing itu terus menatap Luhan dengan telinga yang menegak seakan terpesona dengan tubuh mulus Luhan tentu ini membuat Luhan menjadi malu(?), ia menggembungkan pipinya "Uh anjing mesum" umpatnya lalu berganti baju secepat mungkin.

Luhan duduk di kasur dan tanpa disuruh anjing itu berbaring di pangkuan Luhan. "Huff, anjing aneh" Kesalnya tapi tetap mengelus bulu putih lembut milik anak anjing itu. Luhan menggendong anjing kecil itu yang ternyata cukup berat. "Kau lebih mirip serigala dengan tampang mu yang menyeramkan itu" "Sepertinya kau juga bukan dari ras husky maupun alaskan. Lalu kau ini apa ?" Anjing atau lebih tepatnya serigala itu hanya menatap Luhan bingung tak lupa sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Haha, kau mirip dengan seseorang jika bertingkah seperti itu"

**_Slurppp(?)_**

Serigala itu menjilat bibir Luhan membuat ia terpaku "Kyaaa !" Jeritnya histeris lalu mengelap - elap bibirnya dengan jijik. "Kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan anak menyebalkan itu, bahkan kau sama mesumnya !" Kesal Luhan. "Baumu juga sama dengan sabun yang tadi kupakai untuk memandikan dia" Lanjutnya. "Jangan - jangan kauuuuu..." Anjing itu hanya menatap Luhan dengan tampang innocentnya tak lupa dengan memiringkan kepalanya lagi.

"Huh, pikir apa aku tadi. Fiuh~ baiklah, karena kau mirip dengan dia akan ku namai kau Hun" Serigala itu hanya mengibaskan ekornya lalu naik kembali ke kasur. "Kenapa hidupku tak pernah jauh - jauh dari sosok menyebalkan itu" Kesal Luhan dan ia berbaring di kasur dan bersiap untuk tidur karena memang ia sudah sangat lelah.

Paginya Luhan terpaksa bangun karena bibirnya tengah dijilati serigala bernama Hun itu "Uh, tidak kau tidak anak jelek itu sama saja mesum dan menyebalkannya" Omel Luhan lalu menyiapkan diri ke sekolah. Seperti halnya kemarin, serigala itu tetap pada kesibukannya mengikuti Luhan tapi kali ini ia hanya mengantar Luhan sampai pintu gerbang sekolah dan saat Luhan tak terlihat lagi serigala itu pergi hilang entah kemana.

**...**

"Sehunnie, ge datang" Sahut Luhan saat ia masuk ke kamar Sehun.

_Kosong..._

Tak seperti biasa kamar itu kosong sehingga Luhan harus bertanya pada salah seorang pelayan yang hendak membersihkan kamar Sehun. "Oh, pangeran ada di taman belakang bersama kakak - kakaknya. Kau turun ke lantai satu dan belok kanan, disana ada pintu besar di bawah tangga, masuk saja kesana" Luhan membungkukkan badannya lalu berterima kasih.

Luhan turun ke lantai satu lalu belok ke kanan sama seperti yang pelayan tadi intruksikan pada dirinya, ia membuka pintu itu lalu terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Luhan bahkan tak tau istana seram ini punya taman belakang yang begitu indah. Ia menelusuri jalan setapak sambil melihat bunga - bunga indah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya di luar sana. Jalan setapak itu mengantarnya pada sebuah _gazebo_ dengan meja bundar besar yang terbuat dari batang kayu begitu pula tempat duduknya.

Ia mendapati sosok yang di cari - carinya sedang duduk bersantai di kursi kayu bersama 4 orang lainnya. "Sehunnie~" Panggil Luhan dan kelimanya menoleh sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam menakutkan kecuali Sehun, ia satu - satunya yang senang melihat Luhan. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya erat, meluapkan semua rasa rindunya pada Luhan. "Jadi dia manusia itu Sehun ?" Tanya seorang dari ke empat namja yang masih duduk di sana. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mereka. "Ya ! Hyung, noona kenalkan dia Luhan gege" Ujar Sehun gembira dan Luhan tersenyum lalu membungkukan badannya.

Mereka berempat berdiri dari kursi mereka lalu mendekati Luhan yang tampak canggung. Salah satu dari mereka yang paling tinggi mengendus - ngendus tubuh Luhan "Baumu berbeda~" Lagi - lagi Luhan mendapat perlakuan dan pernyataan yang sama maka ia menyimpulkan endus mengendus adalah salah satu tradisi aneh mereka. Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dari belakang, pipi Luhan sedikit merona karena perlakuan Sehun.

"Yaa ! Yunho hyung, dia milikku !" Ujar Sehun pada pria tinggi berparas dingin tersebut.

"Wow ! jadi dia korbanmu. Manis juga hahahaha !" Ujar pria lain dengan kulit yang lebih hitam dari yang lainnya.

"Diamlah Kai hyung, kau hanya membuat Luhanku takut" Kesal Sehun.

"Hi manis~" Ujar satu - satunya wanita di sana "Jaga adikku baik - baik oke ? Dia masih sangat polos, jadi kau harus bersabar terhadapnya" Lanjutnya lalu mengelus rambut Sehun, dan seperti sebelumnya Sehun terlihat bahagia saat kepalanya dielus.

"Suho~ hyung ke 3 Sehun" Ujar pria yang terakhir yang dari tadi hanya berdiri memperhatikan Luhan, ia mengulurkan tanganya pada Luhan dan Luhan menjabatnya. "Lu-luhan. Xi luhan. A-aku pengasuh Sehun" Ujar Luhan takut - takut. "Ah iya, gege kenalkan. Ini Boa noona, noona adalah anak paling sulung di keluargaku, lalu Yunho hyung lalu Suho hyung lalu Kai hyung dan yang terakhir aku" Ujar Sehun antusias sambil mengenalkan seluruh makhluk(?) yang ada di sana pada Luhan.

"Hmm, sebagai penyambutan. Minumlah sebentar dengan kami" Ajak Boa. Sehun langsung menggandeng Luhan dan membawanya ke _gazebo_ untuk duduk minum bersama mereka. Kai menuangkan air berwarna hitam pekat ke dalam gelas masing - masing termasuk ke dalam gelas Luhan "Ganbei" Sorak mereka serempak lalu melirik Luhan yang masih canggung dan bingung dengan minuman di gelasnya "Ga-ganbei" Ujar Luhan lalu mereka bersulang dan langsung meminum minuman mereka sampai habis kecuali Luhan, ia masih ragu dengan minuman berwarna hitam pekat itu.

"Kenapa ge ?" Tanya Sehun melihat Luhan hanya diam dan tidak ikut minum "Ma-maaf, tapi ini apa ?"

"Whynzi hitam" Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Whynzi hitam ?" Luhan bertanya ragu. Pasalnya ia tak pernah mendengar nama minuman itu sebelumnya.

"Rasanya enak Luhan, tak perlu kuatir. Ini tidak beracun" Timpal Suho menghilangkan pikiran negative yang sempat singgah di pikiran Luhan.

"Minumlah ge" Tawar Sehun lalu memberikan gelas itu pada Luhan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia benar - benar ragu untuk meminumnya tapi karena saat itu ia sedang ditatap oleh 5 mata yang menurutnya cukup menakutkan, ia terpaksa meminumnya. Luhan menjulur - julurkan lidahnya saat indra perasanya merasakan rasa aneh dari minuman tersebut. Rasanya pahit di awal lalu asam seperti anggur tapi manis padi akhirnya.

"Haha ! Bukankah ia seperti Sehun dulu" Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar ejekan Kai. Kai menuangkan whynzi hitam itu lagi ke dalam gelas Luhan "Minumlah sampai kau terbiasa" dan mau tidak mau Luhan meminumnya lagi, lalu Kai menuangkannya lagi bahkan kali ini dengan dosis(?) yang lebih banyak dan dengan terpaksa Luhan meminumnya.

"Kurasa dia cocok jadi adik ipar kita" Ujar Boa membuat Luhan _-yang tengah minum dengan susah payah karena mulai kembung- _tersedak mendengarnya. Luhan terbatuk - batuk dan yang lain hanya menatapnya bingung. Whynzi hitam itu keluar dari salah satu sudut bibir Luhan _–karna keburu tersedak sebelum habis tertelan-_,maka Sehun memegang kedua pipi Luhan dan menjilat - jilat bibirnya dengan maksud membersihkannya tapi itu malah membuat Luhan terkejut setengah mati, seketika itu juga pipinya merah bagai kepiting rebus dan ia merasa sangat malu.

Dengan masih terbatuk - batuk Luhan mendorong Sehun lalu mengambil botol yang untungnya berisi air putih dan meminumnya dengan cepat. "Fiuh~ aku selamat" Ujar Luhan lega sambil mengelus dadanya. Sesaat Luhan melupakan ke 5 insan yang tengah menatapnya, tapi ketika ia tersadar dan matanya bertemu dengan ke 5 pasang mata dihadapannya, ia menjadi malu kembali setelah mengingat Sehun dengan tidak tahu malunya menjilati bibir Luhan di depan umum.

"Aku penasaran. Bagaimana rasa bibirnya, Hun ?" Tanya Suho datar tapi berhasil membuat Luhan menunduk dan mukanya memerah malu.

"Manis seperti karamel yang membuatmu juga candu" Jawab Sehun polos yang menambah kemerahan muka Luhan.

"Sudahlah jangan menggoda manusia ini lagi, bagaimana pun juga dia akan menjadi adik ipar kita nanti" Kata Boa dan Luhan malah semakin malu mendengarnya.

"Ma-maaf a-aku per-pergi dulu" Pamit Luhan sambil terus menundukan wajahnya yang tengah merah sampai ke telinga, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berlima setelah membungkukan badannya. Ke empat makhluk(minus Sehun) itu menatap Luhan sambil terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda manusia yang telah berhasil menakhlukan hati adik kesayangan mereka. Tak ada salahnya kan kalau menjahili sedikit calon adik ipar mereka.

**...**

"Luhan kenapa dari tadi kau bengong saja ?" Ujar Xiumin sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"A-anieyo..." Pipi Luhan memerah ketika ia tidak menyangka apa yang ia pikirkan tadi. Ya, Oh Sehun. 'Bayi' aneh itu. Entah mengapa setelah jilatan di depan umum dan kata - kata dari hyung dan noona Sehun, ada perasaan beda tumbuh di hati Luhan dan ia tidak tau rasa apa itu.

"Aha ! Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya, Lu ?" Goda Baekhyun dan Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Eh ? Jatuh cinta ? Seorang Luhan jatuh cinta ? Haha, ini akan jadi berita yang bakal heboh !" Heboh Xiumin.

"Haha, katakan pada kami. Siapa wanita beruntung yang berhasil menaklukan hatimu ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"A-ANIEYO ! Aku tidak jatuh cinta !" Bantah Luhan lalu pura - pura tak peduli dan mengerjakan tugasnya kembali tapi kedua teman seperjuangannya itu masih terus menggodanya.

Apakah benar Luhan tengah jatuh cinta ? Jatuh cinta pada sosok yang paling dibencinya, pada 'bayi' berumur 18 bulan yang seharusnya ia urus. Ia bahkan baru menghabiskan waktu 3 hari bersamanya dan pertemuan mereka tak pernah mulus karena Sehun si mesum itu suka menjilat bibir Luhan. _Blush !_ Tiba - tiba saja pipi Luhan memanas saat dimana Sehun menjilat bibirnya dan mengatakan kalau bibirnya manis seperti karamel muncul lagi di pikirannya.

"_Ja-jangan - jangan a-aku benar - benar sudah gila dan...menyimpan rasa pada Sehun_" Pikir Luhan.

**TBC**

**Author Note : **

**Chap 3 up ! :D Pertama - tama yang minta panjangin lagi, ni udah saya panjangin dari 2k+ jadi 3k+, mudah - mudahan kaga jadi bosen.  
**

**Kakak - kakaknya Sehun udah tampil n eng ing eng hampir semuanya kaga bener, haha. ****Noona Sehun itu Boa, trus hyung yang di tangga itu Kai, si dingin yg nton tv itu Yunho dan yang berdiri di pintu itu Suho. Kenapa saya ga pake Kris ? Muka dia Chinesse n keluarga Sehun itu korean, makannya saya pikir ga nyambung juga kalo ada Kris jadi kakak Sehun, jadi saya pilih Yunho, ga kalah keren lah ya. Tapi Kris bakalan muncul kok #bocoran. **Maaf ternyata ga sesuai harapan kalian.

**Whynzi Hitam itu seriusan ngarang bebas dan maksa -.- asli katanya sebenernya Wyn sama Zi. Wyn (afrikaans) yang artinya anggur, Zi (albanian) artinya hitam. Saya juga translate pake google hoho ._.v  
**

**Trus makasih banyak buat review kalian walaupun sedih juga reviewnya ga lebih banyak dari review chapter sebelumnya tapi ya sudahlah. Makasih yang udah puji karya saya, follow, fav n baca -bow- Mudah - mudahan ff saya ini ga berakhir mengecewakan kalian.**

**Saya mo nanya nih, kalo jadi saya ceritanya mo bikin side story, ada yang bersedia baca kah ?**

** Question n aswer n Few Of Review Replay (?) :**

**Q : Sehun punya 2 kepribadian ? Kok labil ? Kok awal2nya dia nyeremin gitu terus tiba tiba dia jadi idiot, kekanakan?.. Kenapa?.. Apa itu hanya penyamaran?  
**

******A : Ga, Sehun ga punya 2 kepribadian kok. Dia masih kecil, wajar kalo labil. Kaya anak kecil aja, kalo dikasih permen atau apa yang dia suka dari orang asing ntar dia langsung suka sama orang asing itu kan ? Sama kaya Sehun. Itu juga bukan penyamaran, dia emang kekanak - kanakan. Kenapa dia nyeremin karena awalnya dia benci manusia.**

**Q : Sehun bneran ga ngerti apa itu idiot sma mesum?  
**

**A : Iyaaaa. Dia masih polos**

**Q : Jdi kluarganya sehun ada jga yg mncintai mnusia tpi brakhir dngan di sntap dia sendiri (hyungnya sehun maksudku)? Siapa ?  
**

**********A : yup. Yunho chingu~  
**

**Q : ****sehun tu sebenrnya apaan?** Sehun semacam manusia setengah serigala gitu ya? **monster? vampire(soalnya ada taring - taringnya gitu) ? jangan jangan exorcise lgi ?**

**A : Kalo belum ngerti, tunggu aja ne, ntar ada penjelasan Sehun itu apa :D Btw, ga hanya vampire yang punya taring kan.  
**

**Q : sehun punya kakak brp Thor ? ****ini kakak-kakaknya sehun siapa aja? Yang nonton Tv Kris ? yang di tangg Kai ato Chanyeol ? member exo? ********kakak sehun seperti apa?**  


******A : Ada 4. Semua udah kejawab kan di chapter ini :D Kakak Sehun sejenis dengan Sehun '-'a Sifatnya aja yang beda - beda.  
**

******Q : ********Bagaimana kehidupan mereka sebagai wolf?**

******A : Sama kaya manusia kok :D**

**Q : Sehun sebenernya umur18tahun ya?**

**A : Bukan, hehe  
**

**Q : NC y kapan nih ?**

**A : ^ -.-a Chapter 4 atau 5 kalo ga salah, tapi kaga hot. Jangan berharap banyak :p**

**Q : Chapter depan ada sweet moment nya hunhan gak ?**

**A : Ada ga ya ? Saya juga lupa -.-a**

**Q : di ff ini bakalan ada pairing lain nya gak?**

**A : Ada, tapi cuma numpang lewat ._.**

**Q : ini bakalan M apa ngga nih thor ?**

******A : bakal M**

**Q : waktu pertumbuhan sehun disini sama kayak manusia atau lebih cepat? Luhan pedofil ?  
**

**A : Lebih cepet tapi masa tertentu bakal lebih lambat, haha. Luhan ga pedofil kok hoho  
**

**Q : Ini ggs hunhan ya?**

**A : Ggs Hunhan masa -.- Twilight hunhan gitu, kerenan dikit/?  
**

**Q : ****Ada adegan bunuhnya ga?**

******A : Ada, chapter akhir**

**Q : Itu ratunya noonanya sehun? **

**A : Bukan. Ratunya Sehun itu eommanya, Noona Sehun si Boa itu kakak perempuannya.  
**

**Q : Rumahnya tuh kyk gimana seh ? ********Dan penggambaran kerajaan wolf itu sendiri gmana ?**  


**A : Kaya rumah anak orang kaya aja /? Mungkin kaya rumah lee minho di bbf itu. Kerajaan wolf mereka hampir sama kaya manusia. Biasanya yg wolf - wolf gtu identik sm alpha omega, tapi saya ganti si alpha jadi keluarga kerajaan (Sehun dkk) sedangkan beta adalah para pengawal, omega para pelayan. Kalo di tema wolf, alpha yg ngelindungin anggotanya, disini alpha dianggap sebagai ketua/generasi yang harus dilindungi. Masih belum jelas kah ? Saya jg bingung jelasinnya. Mungkin tanya yang lebih spesifik. **

**Q : kenapa sehun benci manusia ?  
**

**A : Kalo blh jujur, Saya belum mikirin soal ini -.-a**

**Q : Kapan Thehun pacaran ama Luhan?**

**A : Secepatnya kok, haha**

**Q : Author-nim, lo... Cowok?O.O**

**A : ^ -.-a Ho'oh**

**Q : luhan ga tau pembicaraan keluarga sehun ya? apa dia udah pulang? apa gimana?  
**

**A : Luhan ga denger, dia udah pulang :D**

**Q : braty sehun gk idiot y?**

**A : Ga, idiot cuma penyamaran eommanya aja**

**Q : knapa di sini luhan lbih tinggi dri sehun ? knpa gk di bwt kya aslinya aja gtu ..**

**A : Karna Sehun masih kecil disini, tapi semakin bertambah chapter, dia bertambah tinggi n bakal sama kaya aslinya, bahkan mungkin lebih tinggi.**

**Q : ****Apa keluarga sehun memang terbuka dg manusia? Maksudku yeah, mereka kan wolf?**

**A : Di bilang terbuka juga engga tapi ga tertutup juga. Secara mereka kan tinggal di lingkungan manusia jadi mereka harus berbaur sama manusia lain biar ga mencolok.**

**Q : ****disini konfliknya belum jelas kan? **

******A : Konflik cm ada di chapter akhir lol**

******Q : ****Twitt ?**

**********A : Kaga punya -.-a**

**Q : si Sehun jiwa kanak2 tapi pikiran mesum yaa thor ?**

**A : Bisa di bilang begitu. Sebenernya dia ga mesum, cuma kecanduan bibir Luhan aja/?**

******Q : Thornim klo ntar nya ini mpreg berarti meski secara mental Sehun msh 18bln tp secara biologis Sehun udah dewasa dong?**

******A : Yup, bisa dibilang begitu. Nanti ada penjelasannya :D**

**Q/R : weee kenapa itu sehunnya berasa di 'rape'in sama luhan ;-; kenapa luhan jadi semacam seme disini ;-; kenapa sehun jadi lucu banget ;-;**

**A : Di rape masa haha. Kaga lah, Luhan tetep uke Sehun, tenang aja. Sehun lucu mungkin karna dia masih kecil**

**R : itu sehun dari tadi jilat bibirnya mulu, bibirnya kering kasih larutan penyegar cap kaki serigala Thor.  
**

**A : ^ lol, seriusan. Ni review bkn ngakak. Bibir Sehun ga kering weh, dia cm kecanduan sama bibir Luhan makannya dia jilat - jilat mulu**

**R : Sehun polos banget, unyu  
**

**A : Dia kan masih anak - anak jadi maklum, tapi ntar chapter depan, dia bakal berubah jadi manly (?)**

**R : coba kasi sehun POV dong... jelasin soal sehun..  
**

**A : Sehun emang sengaja dibikin misterius dan untuk Sehun povnya, kemungkinan besar ga ada. Mian -bow- Emang apa yang perlu di jelasin dari Sehun ?**

**R : Aku suka pas bagian luhan ngasih makan ke sehun ... Jadi ntar luhan tinggal lahirannya aja ... Seru melihat luhan melahirkan anak serigala**

**A : Aku juga suka/? Iya, Luhan bakal lahirin anak serigala...Mungkin**

**R : Hanna waktu baru merintis karir d'dunia perff'an gak berani ngambil genre fantasy, qm dah berani.  
**

**A : Ini bukan ff pertama saya kok hoho, tapi ini ff hunhan bergenre fantasy yang pertama saya buat n publish.  
**

**R : sumpah ini ff daebak deh penulisan kata2nya juga sama kalo ga salah kaga ada typo. ****Ahhhh ini imajinasi si mimin super uwow ada fell baru dr ceritanya dan aku sukaaaaaaa. ****Ceritanya unik beda dari ff yg pernah aku baca**  


**A : Gomawo T.T untuk typo saya usahain ga ada, dengan baca ff ini berulang - ulang smpe bosen/? n yeah imajinasi saya emang liar/?. Jinjja unik ? Jeongmal Gomawo -bow3-  
**

**R : Untung disini Sehunnya polos cb klo mesum bemeran habis di "makan" si Luhan wkwkwkwkwk  
**

**A : Lol, Luhan bakal habis "dimakan" Sehun di chapter yang akan datang, waks  
**

**Gomawo bwt review - review lain, walaupun ga saya bales satu - satu tapi saya baca semua review kalian walaupun cuma lanjut2 juga saya udah seneng -bow- Mau tanya lagi monggo, kritik saran sok, review - review yang lain di tunggu :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind to Review ?**


	5. Chapter 4 : I'm Not Like What You Think

**Sub - Title : I'm not like what you think**

**Cast : HUNHAN and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate : T to M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Author : Xandeer~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**If you just plagiator, Just Leave As Soon As Posible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Ding Dong...**

Bel pintu rumah angker kediaman Sehun berbunyi tanda ada yang datang. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu tersebut dan mendapati Luhan masih memakai seragam sekolah seperti biasanya. "Silahkan masuk Luhan ssi~ pangeran muda dan kakaknya sudah menunggumu di ruang makan" Ujar pelayan itu ramah, Luhan balas senyum dan menggangguk. Ia masuk ke dalam dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang tak jauh dari dapur. Dari kejauhan ia dapat mendengar suara yang sangat ramai, sepertinya para makhluk(?) itu sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Permisi~" Ujar Luhan ramah dan semua pasang mata menatapnya tajam, suara ramai seketika terhenti diganti dengan aura hitam yang tidak bersahabat. Luhan segera menundukan mukanya, rasa takut menghampiri dirinya. "Ah ! My Han gege !" Ujar Sehun girang dan memeluk Luhan erat membuat perasaan Luhan sedikit lebih nyaman...TUNGGU ! Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun dan melihat Sehun keheranan, ia meragukan perasaan nyaman yang tadi hinggap(?) di badannya saat Sehun memeluknya. "Apakah aku benar - benar..." "Ada apa ge ?" Potong Sehun sambil menggenggam bahu Luhan. "Ah...Itu, aniya~ haha" Jawab Luhan canggung dan duduk di salah satu kursi lalu menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi Luhan ssi~ Karna kau sudah disini, berikan kami makanan" Perintah Yunho.

"Aku sudah bilang pada mereka kalau makanan gege sangaaaaaattt enak. Jadi mereka disini, ingin mencoba. Gege masak ne ? ne ne ne" Pinta Sehun semangat. Luhan melongo, belum sempat ia menjawab permintaan Sehun, dia sudah didorong Sehun ke dapur. "Selamat masak gege, yang enak ne. Fighting !" Ujar Sehun lalu menjilat bibir Luhan. _Blush~_ pipi Luhan seketika memerah, Sehun tak menyadarinya karna ia sudah pergi ke ruang makan yang sekarang sudah berisik lagi. Luhan menggoyang - goyangkan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan lalu menepuk - nepuk pipinya untuk menyadarkan diri lalu membuka lemari es. Ia mendapati hal yang sama pada kulkas itu, semua daging, jadi mau tak mau Luhan memasak chicken wing bungkusan(Yang kaya nugget tapi bukan nugget/?). Ia memasak sangat banyak menyadari tidak ada nasi disana.

Bau masakan Luhan tercium ke ruang makan, membuat beberapa makhluk(?) disana mengendus - ngendus dan menjilat bibir mereka. Mereka sangat lapar tapi Sehun mencegah mereka untuk berburu makan siang alhasil mereka sangat kelaparan. Ketika Luhan masuk ke ruang makan dengan masakannya dan beberapa piring kosong, ia mendapati para makhluk itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan errr ingin melahapnya mungkin, menjilat - jilat bibir mereka kelaparan tapi tetap saja aura hitam itu tetap ada. Luhan menjadi canggung dan takut. Perlahan ia mendekati meja dan menaruh masakannya di sana, ia duduk di sebelah Sehun dan meremas ujung bajunya karna para makhluk itu terus menatap masakannya tanpa mau menyentuh apalagi memakannya.

"Apa ini ?" Tanya Suho.

"Tidak meyakinkan, lebih baik aku berburu" Ujar Yunho lalu berdiri tapi Boa mencegahnya.

"Ini masakan calon adik ipar kita" Boa menarik tangan Yunho untuk kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Se-sehun, kau tidak mau ma-makan ?" Tanya Luhan gugup, ia akan sangat kecewa kalau mahakaryanya(?) tidak dimakan sama sekali, disentuh pun tidak. Setidaknya Sehun lah yang ia tau menyukai masakannya, kalau kakaknya tidak ada, mungkin Luhan akan memaksa Sehun memakan masakannya. "Aku menunggu gege menyuapiku seperti biasa" Jawab Sehun sambil menatap Luhan, sukses membuat jantung Luhan berdebar - debar tak karuan. Dengan cepat ia mengambil piring kosong dan menaruh beberapa chicken wing disitu lalu menyuapi anak asuhnya. Semua yang disana (minus HunHan) menatap HunHan intens(?). Bagaimana bisa adiknya makan dengan selahap itu, jujur saja melihat 2 sejoli itu mereka tergoda. Mereka lapar dan kelihatannya makanan aneh itu tidak terlalu aneh untuk kumpulan makhluk lapar(?).

"Enak ! Ini enak gege. Ini enak hyungie noona !" Ujar Sehun sambil mengunyah makanannya dan membuka mulutnya lagi agar Luhan menyuapinya. Semenit dua menit, Boa, Yunho, Suho dan Kai hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mupeng(?) sampai Suho mengambil piring kosong, meletakan chicken wing disana dan mulai makan perlahan. Ia terdiam sebentar, lidahnya merasakan sesuatu yang asing, tapi sungguh enak. Tanpa disuruh, ia memakan dengan lahap dan terus menambah karna perutnya menuntut lebih. Melihat chicken wing itu terus bekurang karna Sehun dan Suho terus - terusan nambah, Boa dan Kai saling bertatapan lalu mengambil piring kosong dan menaruh chicken wing dalam jumlah banyak karna tidak mau jatahnya diambil Suho maupun Sehun. Mereka memulai acara makannya dan reaksinya tak jauh berbeda dari reaksi Suho, terdiam sebentar lalu makan dengan lahap.

Yunho masih terdiam, ia sebenarnya gengsi untuk makan makanan Luhan karna ia sempat menolaknya. Tapi rasa gengsi itu akhirnya tertutup dengan rasa lapar, ia mengambil chicken wing jatahnya dan memakannya ragu. Yunho terdiam, ia tak pernah merasakan makanan aneh yang lezat ini sebelumnya, ia mengambil chicken wing yang tersisa dengan cepat dan memakannya sangat lahap. Jangan salahkan dia karna dia betul - betul lapar.

"Yah ! Yunho hyung itu jatahku kenapa kau ambil !" -Sehun

"Aku masih lapar" -Yunho

"Yah ! Tidak sopan, itu jatah noona !" -Boa

"Hyung itu jatahku !" -Suho

"Yaaa ! Hyung jangan ambil punyaku juga !" -Kai

"Aku tak peduli. Aku lapar dan masih lapar" -Yunho

Dan pada akhirnya, Luhan harus kembali ke dapur memasak makanan yang sama karna mereka seenaknya minta tambah.

**...**

8 bulan sudah Luhan menjadi pengasuh 'bayi' di rumah kediaman Oh. Luhan sudah semakin terbiasa dengan suasana di rumah Sehun dan motto Sehun **'tiada hari tanpa menjilat bibir Luhan'** membuat Luhan juga terbiasa akan hal yang satu itu. Siang sampai sore Luhan akan mengasuh Sehun, menuruti semua keinginannya termasuk tidur bersamanya, bernyanyi untuknya, memandikannya, menyuapinya, bermain dengannya, dll. Ia juga tak lupa selalu memasak untuk Sehun dan keluarganya (minus orangtuanya yang entah kemana) saat jam makan.

Sehun bukan 'bayi' yang menyusahkan, ia akan membiarkan Luhan jika Luhan sibuk dengan perkuliahannya. Luhan diperlakukan dengan baik dan bebas tapi tidak berlebihan. Luhan juga sudah merenungi(?) dan mengakui perasaannya bahwa ia memang menyukai Sehun, tapi katakan tidak untuk mengatakannya pada Sehun, bagaimanapun juga ia masih 'bayi'.

Hari ini, 12 April tanpa diduga orangtua Sehun datang. Luhan membungkukan badannya 90° untuk menghormati mereka sedangkan Sehun sudah senang sendiri, ia terus memeluk ibunya. Ibunya mengelus rambut Sehun lembut membuat Sehun tak berhenti tersenyum, well 8 bulan ini ia sudah belajar banyak tentang sifat Sehun, ia sangat tahu bahwa Sehun sangat suka dielus terlebih di bagian kepalanya, itu akan membuat perasaannya nyaman dan anehnya itu juga berlaku untuk Hun, serigala peliharaannya. Ia terus mengibaskan ekor saat kepalanya di elus.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Luhan" Suara bass itu membuat Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati seorang namja muda yang sangat tampan. "Kenalkan aku Oh Jae Hwa, ayah Sehun" Luhan kaget, ia tak menyangka ayah Sehun masih sangat muda, kalau dilihat dari wajahnya mungkin umurnya masih 25an, ia akan lebih cocok untuk dikira kakak Sehun yang lain, sebenarnya itu juga berlaku untuk ibu Sehun, pertama melihatnya ia menyangka bahwa Sehun anak pertama mereka, siapa sangka ternyata mereka sudah memiliki 4 anak lain yang sudah besar.

"Ne, Joneun Luhan imnida" Ujar Luhan sopan lalu kembali membungkuk pada ayah Sehun. Ayah Sehun sangat gagah dan tinggi yang diwariskan pada Yunho, kulitnya sedikit hitam mirip Kai, rambutnya hitam dan mukanya sangat berwibawa. Boa, Suho dan Sehun lebih mewariskan sifat ibunya yang cantik dan lebih pendek tentunya (kecuali Sehun yang tinggi seperti ayahnya), kulitnya putih dan bersih seperti Sehun, mukanya sangat penuh kedamaian yang diwariskan pada Suho sedangkan rambutnya panjang pirang dan sedikit bergelombang.

"Eomma sedang apa disini ? Bukankah eomma masih sibuk ?" Tanya Sehun dan ibu Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Apa kau lupa ? Hari ini ulang tahunmu Sehun" Ayah Sehun yang menjawab. Luhan lagi - lagi kaget sedangkan Sehun terdiam sebentar lalu menepuk kedua tangannya girang. Mereka masuk dan merayakan ulang tahun Sehun dengan gembira. Luhan dibantu koki yang entah di bawa orangtua Sehun dari mana, memasakan mereka 3 daging kalkun dan lagi - lagi tanpa nasi. Orangtua Sehun memiliki reaksi yang berbeda dengan anak - anaknya, mereka langsung melahap masakan yang disediakan tanpa menatap aneh, mereka terlihat lebih terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Anakku sudah dewasa sekarang" Ujar ayah Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Sehun. Luhan terdiam, ia sedikit bingung dengan keluarga ini. Bagaimana bisa bayi yang bertambah umur menjadi 2 tahun langsung disebut dewasa. Luhan menjadi khawatir, kalau benar Sehun sudah dewasa dan bukan bayi lagi, lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya ? _"Tapi kalau __Sehun dewasa sekarang __aku__ boleh menyukainy__a bukan ?"_ Kata Luhan dalam hati. "Luhan ?" Ibu Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. "Eh ?" Luhan menjawab bingung. "Jika kau mau kau boleh mengundurkan diri sekarang" Lanjut ibu Sehun "Eh ?" Luhan semakin bingung sedangkan Sehun murung "Andwae ! Sehun sayang Luhan ge ! Dia harus disini selamanya !" Ujar Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan erat. Muka Luhan langsung memerah, ia menggaruk – garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa paksa.

"Tapi sayang, itu terserah Luhan sekarang" Ujar ayah Sehun. Sehun berhenti memeluk Luhan, ia memegang bahu Luhan erat seakan takut kehilangan sosok tersebut. "Luhan ge akan disini terus kan ?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya menampakan ekspresi bingungnya, ia melihat ke seluruh keluarga Sehun yang juga melihatnya sedangkan Sehun melihatnya dengan harap - harap cemas.

"Eh ? Bagaimana ya ? Hehe...Aku juga butuh uang untuk kuliahku...Jadi..."

"Jadi..." Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan sambil menatap Luhan dengan mata berharap.

"Jadi aku putuskan untuk tetap bekerja disini. Ah ! Tentu saja jika kalian tidak keberatan" Lanjut Luhan sambil menggaruk rambutnya. Sehun langsung tersenyum senang, ia bersorak girang, melompat lalu memeluk Luhan, ia menjilati bibir Luhan terus menerus membuat sang empunya hanya melongo dan terdiam pasrah sambil ber_blush_ing ria. Orangtua Sehun juga tersenyum melihat anaknya, sedangkan kakak - kakak Sehun menampilkan smirk jahilnya.

**...**

"Hey Luhan !" Seseorang menepuk pundak Luhan. Luhan berbalik dan melihat Xiumin serta Baekhyun memandangnya heran. "Wae ? Gwaenchanha ? Sejak tadi kau hanya diam dan menatap keluar jendela" Tanya Baekhyun, Luhan menggeleng. "nan gwaenchanha. Tak usah cemas, aku hanya bingung dengan sesuatu, tapi tak perlu kuatir" Ujar Luhan lalu tersenyum. Xiumin dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan bingung lalu saling mengangkat bahu mereka. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jangan melongo saja nanti kesambet" Canda Xiumin dan Luhan hanya memberi tanda 'OK' dengan tangannya. "Sebentar lagi kelas mulai, kau jangan diam trus ara ?" Nasehat Baekhyun. "Ara~" Balas Luhan.

Setelah Xiumin dan Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, Luhan kembali terdiam sambil melihat keluar jendela. Apalagi yang membuatnya bingung selain keluarga Sehun yang sangat aneh, keluarga mereka penuh dengan misteri. Sejak awal, Luhan tau keluarga mereka tidak normal. Dimulai dari rumah mereka yang agak jauh di dalam hutan, lalu permainan kerajaan, ratu, pangeran, pelayan bahkan prajurit, memangnya mereka dari zaman kapan sampai masih menerapkan sistem kerajaan, lalu Sehun 'bayi' yang mengidap penyakit gigantisme, idiot dan mesum di saat bersamaan, ditambah saat pertama bertemu mereka, mereka semua mengeluarkan aura hitam yang cukup membuat Luhan merinding, terlalu banyak hal aneh yang ada di dalam keluarga Sehun, belum termasuk orangtua Sehun, dapur mereka yang hanya penuh dengan daging dan sepertinya mereka tidak terbiasa makan makanan manusia, Sehun yang dewasa secara tiba - tiba, rumor bahwa yang datang ke rumah Sehun tak akan kembali (Luhan bersyukur ia diterima dengan cukup baik), dan ia sempat berpikir, apakah Hun, serigala peliharaannya adalah bagian dari keluarga mereka. Hun seperti jelangkung, datang tak diundang dan pulang tak dijemput, ia hilang dan datang seenaknya. Luhan bahkan tak tau bagaimana serigala itu bisa keluar masuk apartemennya kapanpun ia mau.

"Hey, Luhan. Dosen sudah datang. Jangan melamun saja" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Luhan pelan dan Luhan mendesah, ia menjadi pusing karna terlalu banyak berpikir tentang keluarga Sehun. Mungkin, suatu hari ia akan mendapat jawaban tentang semua pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

**...**

"Sehunnie~" Luhan memanggil Sehun yang sedang membaca sesuatu.

"Ah ! Luhan gege" Sehun langsung membuang bukunya, mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya erat. "Apa hari ini gege sibuk lagi ?" Tanya Sehun lalu menjilat bibir Luhan. Belakangan ini Luhan memang disibukan dengan kegiatan kuliahnya, membuat waktunya bersama Sehun menjadi semakin berkurang. Luhan menggeleng lalu mengelus rambut Sehun. "Anieyo, hari ini gege bebas, bisa menemanimu sepanjang hari" Luhan tersenyum membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo pergi jalan – jalan gege" Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan langsung menariknya keluar istana, sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya pasrah saja, melawan pun ia tak bisa.

"Ah, inikah dunia luar. Ini pertama kalinya aku jalan – jalan" Kata Sehun sambil melihat – lihat sekeliling dengan raut muka terkagum - kagum.

"Jinjja ?" Tanya Luhan bingung. "Apakah keluargamu tak pernah membawamu jalan – jalan untuk bermain ? Ke mall misalnya" Sambung Luhan.

"Anieyo. Hanya seri…eh, maksudku hanya yang sudah dewasa yang boleh keluar ke kota. Itu sudah peraturan kerajaan" Jelas Sehun. Luhan terlihat semakin bingung. _"Seri..? Apa perkataan Sehun yang terpotong tadi" _Batin Luhan, ia menjadi curiga.

"Jadi…Kau tak pernah keluar istana, Sehun ?"

"Pernah, tapi tak pernah sampai keluar dari hutan. Itu sangat dilarang. Kata eomma diluar hutan banyak penjahat yang akan membunuhku"

"Sebenarnya, waktu aku masih bayi, aku sudah sering diam – diam pergi keluar hutan" Sambung Sehun.

"Jinjja ? Wae ? Kau anak yang nakal ya" Canda Luhan. Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak nakal, hanya saja….ada orang yang kusukai, jadi aku mengambil resiko untuk terus bersamanya" Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Luhan, sedangkan Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman pahit. Ia tidak menyangka, orang yang ia sukai sudah menyukai orang lain dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan untuk mendengar hal itu.

**...**

Setelah bosan berjalan tanpa tujuan, Luhan memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun ke sebuah pasar untuk berbelanja, kemarin saat ia akan memasak ia mendapati kulkas Sehun mulai kosong (hanya tersisa daging – daging misterius yang Luhan tak pernah masak bahkan lihat) karna itu ia berinisiatif untuk berbelanja. Luhan sibuk berbelanja sedangkan Sehun sibuk melihat sekeliling, melihat – melihat orang yang sedang bekerja memotong – motong daging, sesekali ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Sehun bisa bawakan belanjaanku sebentar ? Tali sepatuku copot" Pinta Luhan pada Sehun yang entah kenapa sedang menggeram pada seekor kucing. "Ne gege. Grrr~" Jawab Sehun, mengambil barang bawaan Luhan dan kembali menggeram pada kucing - kucing yang melintas. "Sehun, berhentilah menggeram. Kau membuat orang – orang menatap kita aneh" Omel Luhan pada Sehun yang sepanjang perjalanan berkali – kali menggeram pada kucing lewat atau orang yang tak sengaja menabrak Luhan, Sehun sendiri tidak menjawab omelan Luhan, ia tidak bisa menghentikan sikapnya, itu sudah naluri alaminya(?).

"Kita pulang saja, orang - orang terus menanyaiku ada apa denganmu. Kenapa matamu merah, kenapa kau terus menggeram tidak jelas, mereka bahkan menanyaiku mengapa aku membawa pasien sakit jiwa kemari. Jinjja ! Aku tak akan membawamu lagi ke pasar !" Gerutu Luhan, Sehun mendengar tapi ia sendiri cuek dan tidak ambil hati. "Aku tidak sakit jiwa, mereka yang sakit jiwa. Kenapa memelihara banyak hewan menjijikan itu, membuatku tidak betah saja" Balas Sehun. "Hewan menjijikan apa ? Maksudmu kucing ?" Sehun mengangguk "Aku benci mereka" Adu Sehun. "Sehun, tempat yang kita datangi itu namanya pasar. Wajar jika banyak kucing berkeliaran" Jelas Luhan. "Aku tidak mau kesana lagi" "Aku juga tidak akan kesana lagi jika denganmu" Balas Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan melanjutkan jalan – jalan mereka dan melupakan pertengkaran tentang pasar, Luhan yang saat itu mulai haus berjalan ke mesin penjual otomatis, memasukan uang koin kedalamnya dan memencet tombol – tombol tertentu. **Klontang~** 2 minuman soda keluar dan Luhan mengambilnya, memberikan salah satu kaleng soda pada Sehun dan meminum punyanya. "Apa ini ?" Tanya Sehun. "Hhhhh, kau ini benar – benar tidak tau apa – apa ya ?" Luhan menghela napas lalu mengambil kaleng soda Sehun, membuka tutupnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun. "Ini enak. Minumlah" Suruh Luhan, dengan ragu Sehun meminumnya. Ia merasakan lidahnya tergelitik dan saat ia menelan minuman itu, tenggorokannya merasa aneh. "Aneh, tidak enak" Sehun memberikan kaleng sodanya yang masih penuh itu pada Luhan. "Tidak suka ? Padahal enak" Ujar Luhan, ia mengambil kaleng soda Sehun dan meminumnya sampai habis. "Minuman apa yang kau suka Sehun ?" Tanya Luhan. "Susu" Jawab Sehun singkat dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Luhan menghampiri kedai hamburger dan memesan untuk mereka berdua. Kali ini Sehun menyukai pemberian Luhan (Setelah lebih dulu membuang selada dan tomat dari roti burgernya). Setelah itu mereka menghampiri kedai es krim, Luhan memesan rasa coklat untuk Sehun dan vanilla untuk dirinya. Awalnya, Sehun langsung memakan krimnya karena itu ia terus mengeluh makanan itu terlalu dingin untuk dimakan, tapi setelah mendapat tutorial 'Cara memakan es krim yang benar' dari Luhan, ia berubah menjadi ketagihan. Luhan juga membawa Sehun untuk bermain di mall. Selama Luhan asyik bermain, Sehun hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan, Luhan berkali – kali mengajak Sehun untuk main tapi ia terus menolak. Mereka mengakhiri acara jalan – jalan mereka dengan membeli bubble tea, Sehun berkata minuman itu sangat lucu dan ia menyukainya. Kini bubble tea masuk dalam daftar minuman kesukaannya.

**...**

"Luhan, kudengar dari anak – anak, kita akan kedatangan mahasiswa baru. Pindahan dari universitas lain" Cerita Baekhyun. "Kuharap dia cukup asyik untuk dijadikan teman" Timpal Xiumin sedangkan Luhan tampak tidak tertarik. Baekhyun dan Xiumin terus mengoceh tentang anak baru, Luhan hanya merespon dengan mengangguk – angguk malas. Mereka berhenti dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing – masing hanya setelah dosen datang.

"Kurasa kalian sudah mendengarnya bukan. Akan ada mahasiswa pindahan" Ujar dosen dan semua mengangguk.

"Masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu" Perintah dosen sambil memanggil mahasiswa baru yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Anyeonghaseo" Ujar mahasiswa itu lalu membungkukan badannya 90°. Luhan kaget bukan main saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan kelasnya. "Joneun Oh Sehun imnida. Pindahan dari University of Phoenix **#ngarang**" Sambungnya. Tidak mungkin…Oh Sehun, bocah itu…Kenapa ia bisa disini…Yang benar saja…Anak itu bahkan baru berumur 2 tahun ! Dan apa katanya tadi, pindahan dari University of Phoenix ?! Tidak mungkin...Benar – benar tidak masuk akal ! Luhan menampar pipinya berkali – kali, berharap ia hanya sedang berkhayal. "Anyeong Luhan gege, bolehkah aku duduk disini" Ujar Sehun sopan dan Luhan tidak bisa untuk menutup mulutnya saking kagetnya. Tanpa persetujuan, Sehun duduk sebelah Luhan dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Luhan ge" Ujar Sehun berbisik tapi masih bisa didengar Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Pangeran bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan" Jawab Sehun sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

**...**

"Baiklah, pelajaran sampai di sini saja. Kalian boleh pulang" Ujar dosen mengakhiri pelajaran mereka dan mereka menghela napas lega. Setelah merapikan alat tulis, Baekhyun dan Xiumin melambaikan tangannya untuk pamit pulang pada Luhan dan Luhan membalasnya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Mereka temanmu ya ?" Ujar Sehun. Oh,….Luhan hampir lupa pada makhluk misterius yang satu ini. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia menyampirkan tasnya lalu berjalan pulang. Selama perjalanan Sehun terus mengikuti Luhan, Luhan kira Sehun hanya ingin menemani Luhan sampai gerbang dan pergi tapi saat Luhan berbelok ke jalan ZZ (yang Luhan ketahui bukan menuju rumah Sehun) Sehun tetap mengikuti Luhan membuat Luhan berhenti dan membalikan badannya ke arah Sehun.

"Nah..Sekarang kau sedang apa ? Sebagai info saja pangeran Oh, aku sedang tidak menuju rumahmu. Jika kau mengikutiku karna berpikir aku akan ke rumahmu, kau menyasar. Jalan ke rumahmu di sana dan ini jalan menuju apartemenku" Ujar Luhan sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tau dan aku tidak menyasar"

"Jadi ?" Tuntut Luhan meminta penjelasan.

"Eomma bilang, aku disuruh menginap di apartemenmu"

"Apa ?!" Luhan membelalakan matanya kaget, berharap ia hanya salah dengar.

"Eomma bilang…Aku…disuruh menginap…di apartemenmu…" Kali ini Sehun mengatakannya dengan lebih lambat. Luhan menghela napas dan mengacak rambutnya kesal, kenapa hidupnya jadi penuh dengan Sehun. Dimanapun ia berada, disana ada Sehun, astaga itu mengerikan ! Sehun langsung menggandeng tangan Luhan dan mereka berdua pulang ke apartemen Luhan dengan senyum kemenangan dari Sehun dan gerutuan Luhan sepanjang jalan.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Luhan sibuk mencari sesuatu dengan raut gelisah membuat Sehun ikutan bingung. "Biasanya ia disini. Kemana dia" Luhan berguman pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus mencari.

"Apa yang kau cari Luhan ge ?" Akhirnya Sehun bertanya, barangkali saja ia dapat membantu Luhan.

"Aku mencari Hun"

"Mencariku..?" Balas Sehun bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan. Dia serigala peliharaanku. Biasanya ia ada saat aku pulang. Kemana dia ? Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak menemukannya. Apa dia tidak apa - apa" Jawab Luhan dengan nada khawatir, ia duduk, menyeka keringatnya dan menghela napas. Sehun tersenyum senang, ia mendekati Luhan dan mengecup pipinya "Kau tidak usah khawatir begitu, nanti juga ia pulang. Hun yang itu tidak ada kan ada Hun yang ini" "Eh ?" Luhan _blush, _selama hidupnya bersama Sehun, pemuda itu tak pernah mengecupnya (hanya menjilat dan mengendus) dan apa itu tadi, ia bahkan menggombali(?) Luhan. Sehun tidak seperti biasanya, apakah ini karna Sehun sudah dewasa ? Matilah Luhan, perasaan sukanya pada Sehun belum bisa hilang dan sekarang perasaan laknat itu malah terus tumbuh.

"Kau bisa tidur di sofa dan aku di kasur" Ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk kasur dan sofanya, bagaimanapun juga apartemen ini punya Luhan, ia yang berkuasa disini. Ia tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang menganggap dirinya pangeran atau apalah itu.

"Tidak mau" Balas Sehun dingin.

"Ini sudah peraturan kerajaan di istana apartemenku. Disini kau cuma menumpang tuan Oh" Ujar Luhan. Ia cukup bangga dengan perkataannya.

"Baiklah, kau tidur di kasur" Luhan mengangguk – angguk membenarkan sambil tersenyum menang.

"Dan aku juga akan tidur di kasurmu" Sambung Sehun.

"Mwo ?!"

"Pilih salah satu, gajimu kupotong atau mengijinkanku tidur bersamamu" Luhan tersentak kaget. Lihat, bahkan Sehun sudah bisa mengancamnya sekarang, benar – benar seperti bukan Sehun yang ia kenal.

Luhan menghela napas "Baiklah" Ujarnya menyerah daripada gajinya dipotong, darimana ia akan membayar uang kuliahnya yang mahal jika bukan dari pekerjaannya sebagai (Big) 'Baby' sitter.

"Ingat ? Pangeran selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan" Sehun menampilkan smirknya.

_"Dasar bocah sialan"_ Umpat Luhan dalam hati.

**...**

Sepanjang malam, Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Ia sudah membagi kasur sempitnya menjadi 2 bagian untuk Sehun dan dirinya (dengan meletakan sebuah guling di tengah), tapi Sehun dengan seenaknya menendang guling malang itu sampai tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat pintu lalu memeluk Luhan seperti gurita melilit mangsanya. Luhan berulang kali melepas pelukan Sehun tapi berulang kali juga Sehun memeluknya lagi. Bahkan dalam tidurnya, Sehun sempat menjilat bibir Luhan beberapa kali, membuat Luhan curiga apa anak ini benar tidur atau hanya ingin mengganggunya. Merasa lelah melawan Sehun, akhirnya Luhan memilih pasrah dan menutup matanya. Sebenarnya sangat nyaman dalam pelukan Sehun tapi tetap saja ia merasa risih karna tidak terbiasa dipeluk protektif seperti ini, terlebih jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan ia takut Sehun mendengarnya, walaupun tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun sudah senyum – senyum sendiri mendengar detak jantung Luhan. Tak lama, Luhan tertidur nyenyak dan Sehun menyusulnya.

**Krinngggggggggggg !~**

Jam beker Luhan berbunyi gaduh, membuat gendang telinga Sehun hampir pecah, Sehun melirik kearah Luhan dan ia malah mendapati Luhan masih tertidur pulas, entah terbuat dari apa telinga Luhan, bagaimana bisa ia masih tertidur pulas dengan _backsound_ jam berisik itu. Sehun mengambil jam beker Luhan dengan kesal, melemparnya ke lantai dan menginjaknya tanpa ampun sampai tak berbentuk. "Mati kau ! Sialan !" Gerutu Sehun sambil terus menginjak jam malang itu.

1 jam setelah kejadian mari-menginjak-jam-beker-Luhan, akhirnya Luhan terbangun. Ia mengusap matanya pelan dan menguap lebar. "Hoammmm….Selamat pagi Du…Ni…A…eh, ada Sehun, hehehe. Aku lupa" Luhan menepuk jidatnya, mukanya memerah malu saat mendapati Sehun tengah memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi bingung. Luhan memilih mengacuhkan Sehun dan meregangkan ototnya, ia senang dapat tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak hari ini, tidak ada yang mengusiknya seperti biasa, tidak ada jilatan serigala mesum bernama Hun dan jam beker berisiknya.

"Baiklah, jam berapa ini ?" Luhan melihat ke arah meja tempat ia menaruh jam bekernya, tapi tak didapati jam itu disana. "Eh ? Dimana jamku ?" Luhan terlihat bingung dan menatap ke arah Sehun. "Apa ?" Sehun menjawab dingin. "Anu..Jam bekerku yang kutaruh disini, kemana ?" Tanya Luhan "Maksudmu benda bulat yang berisik dan mengusik tidur pagiku itu ?" Ujar Sehun dengan nada yang sangat kesal "Eh ? I..Iya..mungkin" Luhan menjawab ragu karna Sehun terlihat tidak dalam keadaan mood yang baik. "Itu...Disana…" Sehun menunjuk ke bawah dengan jarinya, Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun dan mendapati jamnya sudah hancur berantakan.

"...KYAAA ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JAMKU !" Luhan berteriak histeris lalu mendekati jamnya. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia sedang menutup telinganya. Ia kira hanya benda berisik itu saja yang bisa merusak telinganya tapi ternyata teriakan Luhan jauh lebih menyakitkan. "YAA ! BERANI – BERANINYA KAU MENGHANCURKAN JAMKU ! BABO BABO BABO !" Luhan mendekati Sehun dan memukuli kepalanya keras dengan sebuah guling sambil terus mengumpat kesal.

"Ouch ouch, Luhan ge. Kepalaku…" Sehun mengeluh kesakitan, ia tak bisa membalas Luhan karna teriakan Luhan benar – benar menyakiti telinganya dan sekarang Luhan tak berhenti memukuli kepalanya. "Ouch…Ouch Luhan. Ya ! Berhenti ! Ouch…YAAAA ! AKU BILANG BERHENTIIIII !" Sehun tidak bisa lagi memendam emosinya dan balas berteriak tak kalah keras (cukup untuk membuat telinganya berdengung dan kepalanya pusing) dan akhirnya Luhan terdiam dengan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Sehun menghela napas untuk memulihkan emosinya "Jammu berisik dan mengganggu tidur pagiku, aku tidak tahan dan karna emosi aku menghancurkannya. Aku bisa membelikanmu yang baru. Mian, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah seperti ini ge" Jelas Sehun, sebenarnya ia tidak merasa bersalah telah menghancurkan jam laknat itu tapi daripada Luhan terus berteriak memukul dan mengumpat padanya, ia tidak mau mati konyol.

Luhan melempar bantal ke arah Sehun dengan kesal dan duduk di kasur "Araseo. Kau menyebalkan. Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi !" Gerutu Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Luhan tersentak, ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang penting, ia mencari hpnya dan melihatnya. Seketika matanya terbelalak dan tangannya bergetar. Sehun yang merasakan aura tidak enak sudah bersiap melarikan diri.

"KYAA ! AKU TERLAMBAT 1 SETENGAH JAM ! KYAA ! BAGAIMANA INI ! DOSEN KILLER ITU AKAN MEMBUNUHKU !" Luhan kembali berteriak histeris sedangkan Sehun segera mengambil tasnya dan melarikan diri. Luhan yang sekarang membuatnya sangat takut.

"YYAAA ! OH SEHUN ! KEMANA KAU ! DASAR BOCAH SIALAN !" Luhan berteriak lagi begitu melihat Sehun telah melarikan diri tanpa bertanggung jawab.

**...**

Hari ini, Luhan kembali pulang sendiri, selama 2 hari Sehun tidak datang ke kampus entah karna apa, sebenarnya ia merasa kesepian tanpa Sehun dan Hun. Serigala itu juga menghilang entah kemana. Luhan berjalan menunduk sambil menendang - nendang kaleng kosong. Ia berhenti saat melihat bayangan orang lain berada di depannya, membuat ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati 2 orang berbadan jauh lebih besar darinya tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menodongkan pistol.

"Berikan tasmu. Sekarang ! Atau nyawamu melayang !" Perintah salah satu dari mereka. Luhan meneguk ludah kasar, tangannya bergetar sambil memegangi tasnya erat. Uang gaji dari majikannya masih ada disana dan ia tak akan memberikannya pada 2 orang aneh itu.

"Kau berani ya ? Huh ?!" Penjahat lainnya mendorong Luhan hingga ia terjatuh, Luhan mengeluh kesakitan dan badannya terus bergetar. Para penjahat itu menodongkan pistol ke kepala Luhan dan ia hanya bisa meremas tasnya erat dan berserah (?).

"GRrrrrrr~" Suara geraman tiba – tiba terdengar entah dari mana, membuat mereka bertiga melihat sekeliling.

"Siapa itu !" Ujar salah satu penjahat agak ketakutan dan menodongkan pistolnya ke segala arah.

**Brak !**

"Argh !" Seorang dari penjahat tiba – tiba menghantam dinding dengan keras dan tak sadarkan diri.

**Dor ! Dor ! Dor !** Rekannya yang sudah kalut menembak ke segala arah. "GRrrrrr~" Suara geraman terdengar lagi, kali ini tepat di belakang penjahat itu. Sebelum penjahat itu sempat merespon, sang pemilik suara telah mencengkram kepalanya, mengangkat dan melemparnya ke dinding dan tak diragukan lagi ia telah menyusul rekannya pingsan.

Luhan dapat melihatnya dengan jelas

.

.

.

Suara geraman itu

.

.

.

Suara yang berasal dari seekor werewolf berbulu putih setinggi 7 kaki (1 kaki = 30cm).

Werewolf itu melihat ke arah Luhan dengan mata merahnya yang menyala, ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah Luhan dan menjilat bibir Luhan. "GRrrr~" Werewolf itu menggeram, memamerkan giginya yang tajam lalu melolong. Ia melompat ke atap dengan sekali lompatan dan pergi, hilang entah kemana.

"A-apa…itu…tadi…" Luhan menyentuh bibirnya dan melihat ke arah atap tempat werewolf itu terakhir terlihat sebelum menghilang. _"Se...Hun ?"_

**TBC**

**Author note :**

**Chapter 4 update ! Oke ini udah 4k+ word. Sub judul sama isinya ga nyambung karna kehabisan ide, mian -bow-. Membosankan kah ?..Mudah - mudahan engga.  
**

**Sebenernya sedih juga review malah tambah dikit jadi agak ga semangat..Anyways, saya lagi mengalami yang namanya stuck karena itu entah saya bisa update sekali seminggu seperti biasa atau engga, mianhae -bow-**

**Mian karna banyak yang rasanya ngeganjel dan ga dapet feelnya saya ga pinter deskripsiin keadaan -.-" -bow- N mungkin ada yang nanya kok bisa Sehun kuliah, saya akan mencoba cari jawabannya/? -.-a**

**Trus...Ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua, ratenya Mesum untuk chapter limanya #nyanyi_pake_nada_mastin_good(?) #apaini. So, untuk yang nunggu - nunggu anu(?), NCan akan keluar di chapter depan n saya ga yakin nc-nya hot pemirsa ._.V**

** Question n aswer n Few Of Review Replay (?) :**

**Q : sehun itu werewolf? atau mereka itu vampire ?  
**

**A : Kenapa pertanyaan ini terus muncul -.-a Dari chapter ini udah agak ketebak kan ya Sehun itu apa**

**Q : knp g diceritain reaksi Hun puppy liat Luhan polos d dpn dia?**

**A : Kan udah dijelasin/?. Kan ga mungkin juga sampe mimisan/?**

**Q : hmmm klo ada babeh saya si Yunho berarti emak Jaejoong jg bakal muncul dong? begitu jg dgn Kyungsoo n Yixing**

**A : Jaejoong, kyungsoo n yixing akan muncul seperti ninja/?**

**Q : kapan NCan ?**

**A : Chapter depan, hoho**

**Q : Jae Ummah kah yg dmkan Yunho?**

**A : Bukan. Yang dimakan Yunho itu OC chingu**

**Q : yunho ada berarti ada jaejoong juga ?**

**A : Bisa dibilang begitu**

**Q : Puppy yang ngikutin Luhan itu Sehun ya ? ****thehun bisa berubah jado guguk (?) juga thor ?**  


**A : Hehe itu masih rahasia :p**

**Q : Itu sehun ngemut tulang? :v pengganti dot bayi gitu?**

**A : Bingo ! Hoho**

**Q : kok kakak2nya jarang muncul gitu?.. Mereka kerja/?**

**A : Yo'a/?**

**Q : Kapan Luhan tau klo ntu Sehunnie & yg lain Wolf? Kapan keluarga sehun memberitahukan ke luhan mereka adalah werewolf?  
**

**A : Chapter depan chingu**

**Q : Apa musuh keluarga Sehun ad? Ibarat kyak perang gtu? Ato perkelahian antra wolf & vampire ato wolf sesama wolf?**

**A : Ada. Nah musuh mereka apa masih dirahasiakan sampai chapter akhir lol**

**Q : Ad punya wattpad? ****punya social media apa aja? punya akun fb kagak?**  


**A : Kaga punya. Cuma punya fb ._.v FB doank. Punya kok  
**

**Q : apakah akan ada Tao ama Kris dsni?**

**A : Kris ada tapi Tao cuma numpang nama hoho**

**Q : chap depan bakalan ada nc?**

**A : Kalau yang dimaksud chapter depan itu chapter ini, Ga ada. Chapter 5 baru ada**

**Q : kapan luhan hamil? ****ntr Luhan lahiranya normal caisar apa bayi nya nyobek perutnya Luhan? ?**  


**A : Duh, belum kepikiran chingu. Mian -bow- ****nyobek perut masa serem amat. Normal aja deh/?**  


**Q : author beneran namja boy man laki cowo?**

**A : Beneran elah -.-a**

**Q : kenapa Noona nya bkn Hyuna atau Hyorin ajah?#maksa. Ggs apaan?**

**A : Karna saya lebih sreg Boa :D GGS itu sinetron di salah satu TV swasta, ganteng - ganteng serigala noh (kenapa malah bahas ini -.-")**

**Q : punya sehun gede gak sih?**

**A : ^ AAAAAAAAAAA...Saya juga gak tau karna belum liat -.-a**

**Q : Maksudnya kakanya sehun yang makan orang yg dicintainya itu gimana sih?**

**A : Maksudnya kakak Sehun si Yunho pernah makan pacarnya sendiri**

**Q : luhan mulai suka sehun yaa?**

**A : Bisa dibilang begitu :D**

**Q : ini pertumbuhan si sehun bakal berhenti kan ya? kan ngga lucu juga kalo dia umurnya 5 tahun udah jadi kakek-kakek wkwkwk**

**A : Pasti donk, masa iya umur 5 tahun udah kakek - kakek kasian amat -.-**

**Q : ada adegan bunuh bunuhan? ****siapa yg dibunuh thor?** xiumin bunuh bbh?  


**A : Ada di chapter akhir. Cast masih dirahasiakan hoho. bbh itu apaan ? -.-a**

**Q : Hub. Sehun sama Luhan udah disetujui kakak - kakaknya ?**

**A : Yup :D**

**Q : nanti luhan bakalan jd wolf juga atau gimana? :o atau luhan malah jadi vampire? :o *ngawur xD**

**A : Luhan tetep jadi manusia, hanya gennya aja yang berubah/? lol apaan coba..yg ini saya juga masih bingung chingu waks**

**Q : oy ini ff m-perg bukan ?**

**A : Iya chingu**

**Q : Couple nya yang OFFCIAL ya thor?**

**A : Yo'a tenang aja. Saya juga sukanya yang official couple kok :D**

**Q : thoorr,, ntar lulu nya gak dimakan sma thehun kan kayak yunho ?**

**A : Ga kok. Tenang aja :D**

**Q : kenapa lulu dibilang bau nya beda thor ?**

**A : Karna dia special/?**

**Q : kenapa mamanya sehun nyuruh sehun nyamar jadi idiot? -,-**

**A : Karna Sehun tubuhnya besar tapi kelakuannya kaya anak kecil. makannya eomma Sehun suruh dia nyamar jadi idiot.**

**Q : ntu kok sehun bisa lihat taxi yg dinaiki luhan dari kamarnya? Bukannya waktu itu gak ada orang yg berani masuk ke daerah sana ya?**

**A : Karna di kamar Sehun ada telekop/? Lol. Luhan keluar dari hutan dulu baru naik taxi chingu. Sehun bisa liat jalanan dari jendela kamarnya.  
**

**Q : kenapa keluarga sehun nyari baby sitternya dari manusia kenapa gak dari bangsa mereka? dan sehunkan punya kakak kenpa sehunnya gak keurus padahal kakaknya ada? apa kakaknya sibuk juga? mereka tuh sibuk apa sih?**

**A : Karna...Saya juga gak tau waks. Belum dipikirin masa -.-a Kakak Sehun jarang di rumah karna sibuk sama dunia mereka sendiri. Kemungkinan mereka sibuk kerja/?**

**Q : ngomong2 ini sampe chap berapa?**

**A : End di Chapter 6 kok, tapi mungkin chap 6 dipisah jadi 2 jadi sampe chap 7**

**Q : sehun disini beneran masih bayi dalam artian umurnya benaran 18bulan?**

**A : Bisa dibilang begitu chingu/?**

**Q : terus ada adegan action juga, sama yang pas bagian sehun manja manja ma luhan ?**

**A : Action ada chapter akhir. Sehun udah sering manja sama Luhan kan**

**Q : typo tu pa sih sering nemuin kt ni d ff tp g tau pa artix**

**A : Typo itu salah ketik misal end jadi and, kepala jadi kelapa..begonoh. ngerti kah ? :D**

**Q : Sehun punya kakak ya? Kakak sehun siapa aja thor?**

**A : Punya kok. Boa, Yunho, Suho dan Kai**

**Q : Itu bohlam yang muncul di kepala sehun berapa watt?**

**A : ^ Lol...Saya jg gtw karna belum diukur/?**

**Q : Author-nim boleh di panggil oppa kaga?**

**A : Boleh kok**

**Q : sehun bakalan tetep nyamar jadi anjing?**

******A : Entahlah, masih rahasia hehe**

**R : Daripada sehun jilat-jilat2/? Mulu mending emut aja sekalian/LOL**

**RR : Lol, Sehun masih polos woy**

**R : Tadinya gue ngiranya si kris yang lagi nonton, yang di tangga itu chanyeol, trus yang di pintu ntu si embulkyu, tapi ternyata perkiraan gue itu semuanya salah. Secara gue kan liatnya dari segi sehun, dia tinggi, putih juga cadel kagak diitung yee. Nah mereka- kris, chanyeol-tinggi, nah si kyu kan evil. Jadi gue mikirnya itu 2 tiang ama 1evil kakak-kakaknye si thehun**

**RR : Tadinya juga saya mau Kris tapi gajadi karna dia mukanya China jadi saya ganti Yunho. Yunho sama Kai juga termasuk tinggi lah ya, hanya Suho aja yang bantet #eh?. Kalau soal Kyu saya ga kepikiran lol -.-a **

**R : adain sehun pov dong authornim, kepo ama sehun nih**

**RR : Sehun povnya hampir ga ada, mungkin kalo ada ide saya bikin side story dengan Sehun pov**

**R : Jangan NC dulu thor buat hunhan saling jatuh cinta dulu.**

**RR : Mereka udah saling jatuh cinta sebenernya/?**

**R : apkah author seorg fudanshi mkax nlis yaoi tw maf apkh anda termsuk slah stux... tw hnx krena suka hunhan aj,,,ne murni krena pensarn n bukn mksud menyinggung... mohon dimaafkn... semoga tk ad luka dihti yg dpat meningglkn dendm... :)**

**RR : Fudanshi ? Bisa jadi/? Termasuk slh stux itu maksudnya apa ya ? Ya gpp kok :D**

**R : hunnie :3 -lewat sambil lambai2/?- :v -ketabrak truk, mati/?- hai thor mwahh :* /? hahahaha -pulang-**

**RR : ^ Lubaby, han kah ?  
**

**Oke, ini dia balasan semua pertanyaan yang berjibun/?. Review kalian semua saya baca kok, tenang aja :D Kalo ga bacain review juga saya ga semangat lanjutinnya hoho. Mo nanya lagi, mo kritik, mo ngasih saran,...monggo :D Gomawo untuk review - reviewnya yang menjadi hiburan sendiri buat saya -bow- review selanjutnya ditunggu yeee :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind to Review ?**


	6. Chapter 5 :Important Thing Called Mating

**Sub - Title : Important thing called Mating**

**Cast : HUNHAN and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate : M for this chapter**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Author : Xandeer~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**If you just plagiator, Just Leave As Soon As Posible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Luhan sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Sehun, ia masuk dan berjalan tenang menuju rumah Sehun sebelum ia menyadari bahwa tanah yang ia pijak bergetar dan semakin mendekati rumah Sehun, getaran itu semakin terasa. "Gempa ?" Pikir Luhan tapi saat ia melihat sekeliling, para penjaga istana Sehun tidak ada yang melarikan diri atau panik, mereka terlihat tetap tenang membuat Luhan bingung. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju istana Sehun, ia buru – buru naik menuju lantai 2, sesekali langkahnya oleng karena getaran itu. Ia mendorong pintu kamar Sehun dan…

_Kosong_

Sehun tidak ada di kamarnya, tiba – tiba hatinya menjadi gelisah. Dengan segera ia menghampiri seorang pelayan dan bertanya dimana Sehun. "Pangeran muda…eumm…sedang…Eung…Aku tidak dapat memberitahunya…Maaf" Jawab pelayan itu membuat Luhan mendesah kecewa, ia menghampiri semua pelayan untuk menanyakan hal yang sama tapi mereka kompak untuk tidak memberitahu Luhan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Sehun, bahkan mereka malah menyuruh Luhan pulang.

"Ah, calon adik ipar. Kau pasti sedang mencari adikku ?" Ujar seseorang yang Luhan kenal suaranya. Luhan langsung mendongak dan mendapati Boa, noona Sehun sedang melihatnya dari lantai 2, Luhan segera menghampirinya dan membukukan badannya 90˚.

"Maaf noona, tapi apakah kau tau dimana Oh Sehun ?" Tanya Luhan sopan tapi Boa hanya mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Sehun sedang ada urusan di luar. Kau pulanglah. Mulai sekarang sampai beberapa hari kedepan kau bisa libur" Jawab Boa membuat Luhan kecewa. Pada saat ini, libur terdengar sangat tidak menarik.

Luhan baru saja berbalik badan dan bersiap berjalan pulang sebelum getaran yang dasyat membuat Luhan limbung dan hampir jatuh.

"Anu…Apakah ini gempa ?" Akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya lagi dan Boa menggeleng.

"Bukan…Ini…Sesuatu…Ah, kau tidak akan mengerti Luhan, lebih baik kau cepat pergi" Jawab Boa noona sambil mendorong Luhan agar cepat pergi. _"Sesuatu ? Sesuatu apa ?"_ Batinnya, ia berjalan dengan sangat hati – hati, sejak kedatangannya entah kenapa getaran di rumah Sehun semakin keras disertai bunyi bedebum seperti seseorang yang memukuli tembok dengan keras, membuat ia takut walaupun istana Sehun tidak menunjukan tanda – tanda akan roboh.

"Hey Luhan !" Boa noona berteriak memanggilnya. Luhan membalikan badannya dan melihat kearah noona Sehun yang cantik itu.

"Aku lupa memberi tahumu sesuatu. Demi keselamatanmu, aku sarankan kau tutup dan kunci pintu dan semua jendelamu. Jangan keluar dari rumahmu terlalu lama atau terlalu larut malam ! Berbahaya !" Ujar Boa noona dan Luhan terlihat bingung.

"Ne ?" Luhan bertanya meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Ingat ! Jangan lupa, ini semua demi keselamatanmu calon adik ipar !" Ia berkata lagi sebelum pergi dan hilang dari pandangan Luhan.

"Demi keselamatanku ? Apanya yang demi keselamatanku ? Apakah akan ada topan ?" Guman Luhan sebelum ia membuka pintu dan berjalan pulang.

**...**

Luhan duduk dengan gelisah, ia melihat sekeliling dan berkali – kali melihat kearah pintu kelasnya. "Gwaenchana Luhan ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang daritadi melihat Luhan tidak nyaman.

"Eh ? Naega..Gwaenchana, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Luhan mendesah kesal dan Baekhyun menampilkan smirknya.

"Aha..Kau memikirkan Sehun ya ? Hayo Mengaku. Kau sudah berpacaran dengannya kan" Tanya Baekhyun selidik, Luhan menggeleng.

"Anieyo, kami tidak berpacaran. Hubungan kami hanya seperti…" Luhan menghentikan perkataannya. Tak mungkin juga ia berkata bahwa hubungan dia dengan Sehun hanya sebatas bayi-pengasuh, Baekhyun akan menganggapnya sudah sinting.

"Hanya seperti apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Eung…Kakak beradik, iya kakak beradik" Jawab Luhan setelah menemukan jawaban yang lebih masuk akal..

"Benarkah ? Kelihatannya tidak seperti itu" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, ia sudah seperti detektif saja.

"Ah…aku ke toilet dulu ne" Ujar Luhan mencari alasan agar Baekhyun berhenti bertanya padanya. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun menatapnya curiga saat ia keluar kelas menuju toilet.

Luhan melihat dirinya di cermin toilet lalu membenarkan rambutnya "Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu Sehun ? Kemana kau pergi ?" Luhan mendesah kesal, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia merindukan 'bayi' mesum itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sehun dan sekarang ia hilang begitu saja membuat Luhan khawatir dan gelisah. Keluarga Sehun juga seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu membuat Luhan tambah frustasi saja. Ditambah ia juga sudah menutup jendela dan pintunya rapat – rapat seperti perintah Boa, tapi sudah 2 hari ini tidak terjadi apa – apa, ia sempat berpikir mungkin saja ia hanya dikerjai.

Luhan kembali ke kelas dan untungnya Baekhyun juga sudah insyaf(?), ia tidak bertanya yang macam – macam tentang Sehun lagi. "Hari ini jangan lupa ya, jam 8 di Viva Polo" Ujar Xiumin pada Baekhyun dan Luhan, mereka mengangguk. Hari ini, Luhan Baekhyun dan Xiumin berencana pergi ke Viva Polo untuk makan bersama lalu pergi jalan - jalan, mereka sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin pergi tapi entah mengapa, hatinya menjadi berdebar, ia merasakan aura tak baik yang membuatnya takut, Luhan seperti merasakan akan mendapat sial dan itu membuatnya tambah gelisah dan ingin cepat – cepat pulang dan bersembunyi entah kenapa.

**...**

"Ya Luhan ! Kau dimana ? Kenapa kau tidak datang – datang ? Apa kau lupa janji kita ?!" Suara disebrang telepon (siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun) benar – benar memekakan telinga Luhan. Ia tidak lupa dengan janji mereka tentu saja, ia sudah siap pergi tadi tapi tiba – tiba perkataan Boa noona terus terngiang – ngiang di kepalanya dan perasaan tidak aman itu kembali muncul sehingga Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Mungkin ia akan lebih merasa aman jika Hun si serigala ada disini tapi serigala itu juga hilang tanpa bekas.

"Ani, aku tak lupa Baekhyun..Hanya saja mendadak aku tak bisa pergi. maaf"

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Entahlah, perasaanku benar – benar tak enak. Ini juga demi keselamatanku. Lebih baik kalian bersenang – senang tanpaku" Luhan menghela napas kecewa.

"Neo gwaenchana ? Apa kau ingin kami pergi kesana ?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat ingin tapi ia juga tak ingin Xiumin dan Baekhyun khawatir dan tak jadi bersenang – senang.

"Anieyo. Aku tidak apa – apa, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Bersenang - senanglah" Ujar Luhan dan dibalas "Araseo" dari Baekhyun dan mereka menghentikan perbincangan mereka. Luhan meletakan handphonenya di meja lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur dan melupakan semuanya. Tak lama, Luhan mulai terlelap dan tertidur nyenyak.

**...**

**Di tempat lain,**

**BUMM !**

.

.

.

**BUMM !**

.

.

.

**BUMM !**

.

.

.

**BUMM !**

Bunyi bedebum yang sangat keras terus terdengar di kediaman Sehun, getaran dasyat juga tak henti - hentinya menggoncang rumah itu. Di sudut lorong enam makhluk sedang memandangi sebuah ruangan dimana suara dan getaran itu berasal. Dari luar, ruangan itu terlihat biasa saja, hanya saja pintu masuknya terbuat dari campuran baja, rantai, karet dan titanium, temboknya setebal 200cm, tidak ada jendela membuat ruangan itu tidak mudah untuk dihancurkan. Di dalam ruangan, seekor werewolf berbulu putih sedang menubrukkan dirinya pada tembok, ia meninju pintu dan tembok sampai tangannya berdarah, sesekali ia melolong kencang dan mencakar kesana kemari berharap ia bisa keluar dari sana.

Keenam makhluk yang berada diluar memandangi ruangan itu dengan was – was, terumata orangtua Sehun. "Astaga, Sehun tidak berhenti – berhenti. Ia sudah begitu melukai dirinya sendiri" Ujar eomma Sehun khawatir dan suaminya memeluk sang istri untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Ini sudah hari keenam dan ia masih terus berusaha menghancurkan ruangan ini. Kita tidak memberinya makan dan minum tapi sepertinya werewolf itu masih sangat kuat" Ujar Yunho.

"Bahkan dulu kita tak sekuat ini. 3 hari, kita langsung tergeletak tak berdaya. Rasanya memalukan kalah dari adik kita" Timpal Kai.

"Kurasa itu karena hari itu kita belum memiliki mate yang pas sedangkan Sehun sudah" Ujar Suho.

**BUMMMMMMM !**

Tiba – tiba suara bedemum yang sangat keras disertai getaran yang sangat kencang membuat keenam makhluk itu kaget dan memandangi ruangan tersebut dari luar dengan intens. "Suara apa itu tadi ?" Tanya Suho. Semua terdiam dan menajamkan indra pendengaran mereka tapi…_Hening_…Tidak ada lagi suara bedebum maupun getaran.

"Apa Sehun sudah tenang ?" Ujar Boa.

"Atau mungkin…" Eomma Sehun membuka pintu baja-titanium dengan buru – buru dan segera masuk diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Tembok ruangan penuh dengan bekas cakaran yang begitu besar, darah dari tangan werewolf terciprat di lantai dan beberapa ada di dinding dan sebuah lubang besar terdapat di tembok sebelah kanan, membuat mereka menelan ludah.

"Tidak mungkin…" Ayah Sehun mendekati lubang tersebut, ia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati jejak kaki seekor werewolf yang masih baru. "Dia berhasil kabur…"

.

.

.

Keenam makhluk sedang berkumpul di tengah hutan setelah sempat berpencar.

"Aku melihat bangkai rusa disana, habis termakan. Hanya tersisa tulang dan tanduknya saja" Kai angkat bicara.

"Aku juga menemukannya disana. 2 ekor rusa, induk dan anaknya habis dimakan" Suho menunjuk arah Barat, dimana ia menemukan 2 bangkai rusa tersebut.

"Aku tidak melihat bangkai rusa….Tapi aku menemukan bangkai harimau di danau sebelah sana" Ujar Yunho.

"Kurasa ia sudah kenyang dan tidak akan mengacau" Ujar ayah Sehun sambil mendekati jejak kaki yang menuju ke kota. "Semoga saja baby sitter itu tidak apa - apa" Sambungnya.

**...**

"GRrrr ~" Seekor werewolf putih tengah berjalan di atap – atap rumah sambil mengendus sesuatu. Ia terus mengendus dan berhenti saat menemukan sebuah apartemen di depannya. Mulutnya membentuk sebuah seringai membuat gigi taring serigala itu terlihat. Dengan sekali lompatan werewolf itu berhasil mencapai sebuah jendela geser yang langsung terhubung dengan sebuah kamar. Jendela itu terkunci rapat tapi dengan sekali geseran sang werewolf, jendela kaca itu terbuka dengan mudah.

Werewolf itu mendekati kasur pemilik apartemen, ia mengendus selimut yang menutupi seseorang yang dicarinya. "GRrrr ~" Serigala itu menarik selimut dan menjatuhkannya di lantai lalu mengendus setiap inchi pria mungil berparas manis yang masih tertidur nyenyak, lalu werewolf itu menjilati bibir pria tersebut membuat sang empunya bibir melenguh dalam tidurnya karna merasa terusik. Werewolf itu merobek celana yang ia pakai dan terlihatlah **'sesuatu'** dengan ukuran besar tengah mengacung tegak di selangkangannya.

Ia menaiki tubuh pria mungil itu dan menjilati bibirnya, berhasil membuat Luhan terbangun (tapi masih memejamkan mata) dari tidurnya.

"Eungh~ Berhentilah menjilatiku Sehun" Luhan mendorong muka sang werewolf dengan telapak tangannya.

"GRrrr~" Werewolf itu menggeram membuat bulu kuduk Luhan merinding dan ia membuka matanya dan **DEG !** Jantung Luhan hampir copot melihat siapa yang tengah berada di atas tubuhnya dan menatapnya. Luhan memberanikan diri menatap mata sang serigala dan mata merah itu…Mata yang tak asing.

"Se…Hun" Luhan berkata dengan takut – takut, serigala itu hanya merespon dengan lolongannya.

Tanpa dikomando sang werewolf segera merobek seluruh pakaian Luhan.

"Ah piyamaku ! Kya !" Luhan berteriak takut saat werewolf itu tengah menelanjanginya, ia segera bangun untuk mencari selimut guna menutupi tubuhnya tapi werewolf itu mendorong bahu Luhan, membuat ia kembali berbaring. Tangan Werewolf itu menekan bahu Luhan cukup kencang, membuat Luhan meringis sakit, selain itu ia menjadi tidak bisa bergerak bangun.

"Grrr~" Werewolf itu menggeram dan menjilati leher dan dada Luhan hingga basah.

"Unghh…Geliihhh~ Hentikaaannn~" Luhan meremas bulu werewolf sambil menggeliat karna geli dan terangsang.

Werewolf itu menjilati nipple Luhan dengan nafsu membuat sang empunya semakin terangsang, juniornya kian membengkak.

"Ahh…Hentikan" Lenguhnya.

Ia bergerak – gerak gelisah dan tanpa disengaja Luhan melihat **'sesuatu'** milik werewolf dan _blush._ _"Kenapa miliknya besar sekali"_ Batin Luhan. Setelah puas menjilati tubuh Luhan, werewolf itu menatap Luhan sambil menjilati bibirnya membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Kau tak akan memakanku kan tuan werewolf ? Dagingku sedikit, tidak akan membuatmu kenyang" Ujar Luhan takut. Oh Luhan, werewolf ini bukan ingin memakanmu tapi **'Memakanmu'**.

Setelah puas melihat tubuh Luhan, ia mencengkram bahu Luhan dan membalikan tubuhnya hingga tengkurap, ia menaikan pinggul Luhan sehingga Luhan dalam posisi menungging sekarang. Dengan segera, ia mencengkram 2 bongkahan kenyal milik Luhan dan membukanya lalu menjilati manhole Luhan bahkan menusuk – nusukan lidahnya ke dalam.

"Eungh..Apa yang kau lakukaannn" Lenguhnya lagi, ia membenamkan mukanya di bantal karna malu. Ia sangat takut tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga merasa terangsang. Lagipula siapa yang tidak takut jika didatangi seekor werewolf setinggi 7 kaki yang entah akan memakanmu atau **'memakanmu'**. Luhan hanya berharap ia selamat, ia belum mau bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, ia masih ingin melihat langit biru esok dan esoknya lagi, ia masih ingin melihat wajah sahabat - sahabatnya, dan yang terpenting ia masih ingin melihat si mesum, Sehun.

"Uhhh…Hentikaan…Sudahhh~" Luhan memberanikan diri melihat kebelakang, dimana werewolf itu tengah memegang **'punyanya'** yang amat besar _"Apakah akan muat ?"_ Batin Luhan takut. Merasa diperhatikan werewolf itu menatap Luhan dan mata mereka berdua bertemu. _Blush~_ lagi – lagi muka Luhan memerah malu, ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Grrr~" Werewolf itu menggeram, membuat Luhan menatapnya lagi. Kali ini werewolf itu tengah memegang juniornya dan mengarahkannya pada hole virgin Luhan.

"Apa yang…AKkhhhhh !" Luhan menjerit sakit saat werewolf itu langsung melesakan seluruh juniornya pada hole Luhan dalam sekali hentak. Luhan menangis, ia merasakan benar – benar perih pada holenya.

"Sakit hikss" Ia memegangi buttnya sambil terus menangis, werewolf itu menatapnya iba, ia memegang dagu luhan dan menjilati air mata Luhan.

Setelah Luhan mulai kembali tenang sang werewolf mencengkram bahu Luhan membuat Luhan mendesis, ia yakin bahunya berdarah karena cakar werewolf. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan keras membuat Luhan terus merintih sakit. Ia merasa ada cairan mengalir keluar dari dalam holenya yang ia yakini darah.

Werewolf itu menggigit bahu Luhan, meninggalkan bekas gigitan dan darah di sana. Luhan menjerit sakit, bekas gigitan werewolf tadi terasa sangat sakit lalu berubah menjadi amat panas. Luhan mencengkram sprei dengan sekuat tenaga, ia merintih, badannya terus terhentak – hentak dan penuh dengan peluh, air matanya mengalir, hole dan bahunya benar – benar perih, kasurnya bergoyang dan mengeluarkan bunyi decitan keras seakan dapat roboh kapan saja.

"Sshh ahhh sakit…Jangan kerass - keras akh !" Luhan melengkungkan tubuhnya, werewolf itu telah menemukan titik prostat Luhan dan bukannya melambatkan tempo, ia malah semakin cepat dan keras menumbuk hole Luhan membuat erangan Luhan kian menjadi – jadi.

Luhan butuh sentuhan tapi werewolf itu hanya fokus pada hole Luhan membuat Luhan frustasi. Ia menggerakan tangannya ke bawah dan mulai mengocok juniornya sendiri.

"Ahh…Ahh...Sehun…Eunghhh~" Entah kenapa Luhan malah membayangkan Sehun yang mengocok dan menumbuknya. Nafsunya kian besar dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan sang werewolf. Ia tak merasa sakit lagi yang ia rasakan hanya nafsu dan lelah. Persetan dengan harga dirinya, ia ingin malam ini segera berakhir, ia ingin tidur dan beristirahat.

"Grr…Grr…" Werewolf itu terus menggeram, sepertinya ia hampir mencapai klimaks pertamanya, begitu juga dengan Luhan, juniornya sudah berkedut dan siap meledak.

"Sudah tidak tahan..Akh !" Luhan melenguh keras dan mencapai klimaksnya. Spermanya mengenai dada dan kasurnya sendiri lalu ia ambruk tetapi werewolf itu memegangi pinggulnya dan terus melesakan juniornya. Luhan sudah tidak tahan, ia mengantuk dan lelah, ia yakin akan jatuh pingsan sebentar lagi.

"GRrrrr !" Akhirnya werewolf itu berhasil mencapi klimaksnya dan Luhan bisa merasakan perutnya benar – benar penuh dengan sperma werewolf tersebut. Luhan menghela napas lega dan ia mulai memejamkan mata.

"Aauuuu !" Dan lolongan sang werewolf mengakhiri malam panjang Luhan.

**...**

Luhan membuka matanya, sejenak ia melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam. "Akh !" Luhan kembali terbaring, ia merasakan holenya perih saat ia mencoba bangun tadi. Ia mulai mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dan Luhan memegangi holenya yang berkedut – kedut nyeri.

"Kemana serigala tak bertanggung jawab itu. Uhh mengapa sakit sekali" Luhan meremas buttnya yang benar – benar nyeri. Ia cukup bersyukur kalau ia masih hidup, ia takut saat ia tidur, serigala itu diam – diam akan memakannya dan hanya menyisakan tulangnya tanpa mau menguburnya, lalu lalat – lalat akan hinggap di sisa- sisa bangkai dan darahnya yang berceceran, uhhh benar – benar mengerikan.

"Eunghh~" Luhan mendengar suara lenguhan orang lain di kamarnya, ia kaget dan takut. Siapa yang ada disana selain dirinya. Detik berikutnya, ia melihat seseorang bangun, ia berdiri membelakangi Luhan sehingga butt putih milik orang tersebut persis di depan mata Luhan membuat Luhan _speechless._ Luhan memperhatikan pria didepannya, pria tersebut tengah memegangi kepalanya, rambutnya berantakan, tubuhnya penuh memar terlebih tangannya yang terluka dan terdapat darah yang sudah mengering.

"Apa yang terjadi…Pusing sekali" Guman pria misterius tersebut. Ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan dan Luhan kaget setengah mati dan langsung memejamkan matanya, tak mau melihat **'sesuatu'** milik pria tersebut.

"Ah ! Luhan gege !" Pria tersebut tiba – tiba berteriak senang lalu meloncat, menubruk tubuh telanjang Luhan dan memeluknya seperti gurita.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Sambungnya. Luhan tau suara ini…Ia membuka matanya dan benar saja...Muka Sehun ada di depannya, tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Luhan tak bisa menjawab, seharusnya ia yang bertanya begitu pada Sehun toh ini kamarnya. Lagipula ia sendiri bingung, mengapa Sehun ada disini dengan keadaan yang tak jauh beda dengannya, ini tidak mungkin terjadi kecualii…

"Ternyata memang disini…" Suara orang lain menginterupsi lamunan Luhan. Mereka berdua melihat kearah jendela kamar darimana suara itu berasal dan mendapati kakak – kakak Sehun tengah menatapnya, Boa noona bahkan tengah menampilkan smirknya. Sadar akan keadaan mereka berdua yang tengah naked total, Luhan menahan perih pada buttnya dan mengambil selimut lalu menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Uh, ini benar – benar memalukan.

"Hyung…Noona…Mengapa kalian ada disini ?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Karna sesuatu yang penting, Sehunnie" Jawab Boa ramah.

"Bersihkan dirimu, lalu kita akan kembali ke istana. Appa dan eomma sudah menunggu" Timpal Yunho lalu melempar pakaian kearah Sehun dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Itu juga berlaku untuk kau, Luhan…" Sambungnya. Eh ? Apa lagi sekarang.

**...**

Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju istana, memalukan memang, tapi apa boleh buat holenya benar – benar perih, membuatnya kakinya bergetar dan pantatnya nyeri sekali saat berdiri. Ia bisa saja memaksa berjalan tapi ia yakin akan menangis selama perjalan menuju rumah Sehun, lalu melihat keadan Luhan yang miris, Sehun berbaik hati menawarkan punggungnya, _so why not ?_

Saat masuk ke dalam istana, semua pasang mata melihat mereka, membuat Luhan malu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sehun sedangkan Sehun cuek – cuek saja, dasar si muka datar. Ia menurunkan Luhan di sofa lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Di depan mereka berdua, orangtua Sehun dan kakak – kakak Sehun tengah menatap mereka intens membuat Luhan terus menunduk dan menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Jadi…Luhan…Kurasa Sehun sudah berbuat sesuatu yang tidak senonoh kepadamu, bukan ?" Ayah Sehun angkat bicara, Luhan tidak menjawab karna bingung dan Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sesuatu ? Sesuatu apa ? Apa aku menyakitimu Luhan ?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang tetap menunduk.

"Mungkin kau tidak mengerti. Bagaimana kalau aku ganti menjadi…Apa werewolf berbulu putih dengan mata merah telah memperkosamu" Pertanyaan ayah Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak dan kaget, bagaimana ayah Sehun bisa tau. Sehun membelalakan matanya tak percaya, ia bergantian melihat ayahnya dan Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Sehun bertanya bingung.

"Luhan…Jawablah" Ujar ayah Sehun lagi dan Luhan mengangguk takut - takut. Sehun semakin bingung dan menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Werewolf berbulu putih...Mata merah…Bukankah…Itu…Aku…" Kini giliran Luhan yang menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Aku…Memperkosa Luhan ?" Sehun melihat ke arah keluarganya dan mereka mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Werewolf itu kau ? Kalian sebenarnya siapa ?" Luhan melihat ke arah mereka semua.

"Kami semua werewolf, Luhan" Eomma Sehun mendekati Luhan dan Luhan merapat pada Sehun, ia ketakutan. Eomma Luhan memegang kerah baju Luhan dan menariknya kebawah sampai bahu Luhan terlihat. Luhan sendiri tak melawan, ia takut akan jadi mangsa mereka setelah mengetahui rahasia keluarga mereka. Eomma Sehun menatap bahu Luhan, ia melihat sesuatu disana yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ada" Ujarnya kemudian dan semua yang disana merubah raut wajah serius mereka menjadi tersenyum, kecuali HunHan yang _blank_ dan tak mengerti apapun. Boa mendekati Luhan dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami…Adik ipar" Ujarnya kemudian lalu tersenyum. Eh ? Adik ipar ?

**...**

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya (ia baru saja dijelaskan sesuatu oleh orangtuanya), ia melihat Luhan yang duduk di kasur, menunggu suatu penjelasan. Raut muka khawatir tergambar di muka Sehun, ia mendesah frustasi dan duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Luhan ge…Kuharap kau tak akan marah. Tapi…Mulai sekarang kau adalah mateku" Ujar Sehun. Luhan membelalakan matanya, apa katanya tadi. Mate ? Bukankah itu kata lain dari pasangan ?

"Eh ? Matemu ?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun penasaran. Sehun mendesah lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur, Luhan mengikutinya dan terus menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Jadi begini…Kami para werewolf memiliki peroide tententu yang disebut Mating. Saat Mating kami akan benar – benar terangsang dan membutuhkan pasangan untuk berhubungan seks"

"Tentu saja, kami tidak melakukan hubungan seks dengan sembarang orang. Kami akan memilih mate yang pas untuk kami, karena kami akan hidup bersama mate kami sampai salah satu dari kami meninggal, baru boleh mencari yang lain. Dan dalam hal ini, werewolf dalam tubuhku memilihmu sebagai mateku"

"Perlu kau ketahui bahwa kami tidak sama dengan hewan yang memiliki musim kawin. Jika mereka akan kawin secara serentak, kami akan melakukan Mating saat mencapai umur tententu. Tapi tentu saja, Mating tidak selalu berhasil. Jika pada periode itu, kami tidak memiliki pasangan yang pas, jiwa werewolf kami akan mengamuk dan mengacau, bahkan bisa sampai membunuh sesama werewolf tanpa sadar. Karena itu setiap keluarga pasti memiliki sebuah ruangan untuk mengurung kami saat kami mencapai periode Mating"

"Tapi dengan latihan yang keras, kami akan bisa menaklukan werewolf dalam tubuh kami dan kami akan bisa melewati periode Mating dengan baik. Walaupun tidak memiliki Mate, kami tidak akan mengacau karna kami dalam kesadaran penuh. Bahkan kami dapat berubah menjadi werewolf sesuka kami"

"Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, aku mencapai periode Matingku yang pertama. Aku berubah menjadi werewolf untuk pertama kalinya. Perubahan pertama adalah perubahan yang paling berbahaya, tidak bisa dikendalikan dan sangat kuat, werewolf dalam tubuhku akan mencari matenya dan bukan saja memperkosa, ia bisa juga membunuh matenya sendiri karena itu keluargaku mengurungku di sebuah ruangan, tapi aku berhasil kabur dan menemukanmu dan…Memperkosamu…Ah itu memalukan, mianhae Luhan ge…" Sehun mendesah kesal dan mengacak rambutnya. Luhan _blush_, jadi ia mate Sehun sekarang. Sehun akan hidup bersamanya sampai ahir hayatnya. Sungguh seperti mimpi menjadi kenyataan.

Luhan teringat sesuatu, ia duduk dan menatap Sehun.

"Tapi, beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu serigala putih seperti dirimu. Menyelamatkanku dari penjahat" Ujar Luhan.

"Benarkah ? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Perubahan pertama memang tidak stabil. Tiba - tiba berubah jadi werewolf lalu jadi manusia lalu werewolf lagi sebelum akhirnya mengacau"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti lalu ia menyentuh bahunya. "Sehun…Apa yang eommamu cari di bahuku ?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menatapnya "Tanda. Seorang Werewolf akan menandai matenya. Ia akan menggigit leher mate dan bekas gigitan itu akan berubah menjadi sebuah tanda" Sehun menjelaskan lagi dan Luhan kembali mengangguk mengerti. Luhan ingat kemarin, werewolf putih itu menggigit lehernya dan tadi pagi, saat ia melihat di cermin, sebuah tanda menyerupai 2 segitiga (logo kekuatan Sehun) ada di lehernya. "Jika tanda itu tidak ada di bahumu, mungkin kami terpaksa membunuhmu karna tau indentitas kami" Luhan meneguk ludahnya keras.

"Hey…Luhan ge…Apa kau takut padaku sekarang" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan, Luhan menggeleng lalu tersenyum manis. "Tidak. Bagiku kau masih Sehun menyebalkan yang sama" Ujarnya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing. Sampai Luhan jengah dan menatap Sehun.

"Hey Sehun..~"

"Hmm ?"

"Kau tau…Aku…Kau…Sama…Maksudku kita…Laki - laki"

"So ?" Luhan terdiam, ia tak yakin menanyakan hal ini, tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa malunya.

"Apa kita akan punya bayi ?" Tanya Luhan dan Sehun malah tersenyum.

"Kau tau bukan…Laki – laki tidak bisa mengandung. Kau tidak akan punya keturunan dariku. Maaf" Luhan menunduk, sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja bisa"

"Eh ?"

"Kau lupa kalau aku werewolf ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Sperma werewolf berbeda dari sperma manusia. Kami memang tidak bisa membuahi werewolf jantan tapi kami dapat membuahi manusia laki – laki. Tidak semua, hanya manusia special yang cocok dijadikan mate. Lagipula jarang sekali werewolf punya mate manusia. Kebanyakan manusia adalah santapan para wolf. Kau beruntung Luhan gege" Sehun memeluk Luhannya. Luhan sudah menjadi mate Sehun, itu artinya Luhan adalah miliknya seorang sekarang.

"Satu lagi Sehun, apa aku akan hamil sekarang. Maksudku…eum…kita sudah melakukan hubungan Sex dan kau keluar di dalamku" Tanya Luhan malu serta penasaran.

Sehun menggeleng "Mating pertama tidak akan menghasilkan keturunan. Tenang saja Luhan ge" Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum dan Luhan menghela napas lega, ia belum mau hamil, ia masih ingin kuliah dan merasakan jadi remaja.

**...**

"Jadi…" Ujar Boa noona menatap Luhan jahil sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Jadi…Apa ?" Luhan sangat bingung, ditambah ia gugup ditatap setiap insan yang ada disana.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang terjadi, mari kita mundur ke beberapa menit sebelumnya. Setelah penjelasan singkat tentang Mating dari Sehun. Ayah Sehun tiba – tiba datang dan membawa anaknya pergi dengan alasan belajar untuk mengendalikan werewolf, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian begitu saja. Luhan yang kesepian, memilih untuk pulang karna buttnya sudah tidak senyeri tadi, ia sudah bisa berjalan walaupun sedikit perih. Baru saja ia membuka pintu, keempat saudara Sehun sudah berdiri, menghalangnya untuk pulang lalu Boa menariknya menuju ruang tamu, mendudukan Luhan disana dan keempat saudara Sehun mengelilinginya, menatapnya penasaran dan tanpa memberi penjelasan, Boa noona sudah bertanya.

"Bagaimana malammu dengan Sehun..Adik ipar" Tanya Boa noona.

"Eh ?" Muka Luhan memerah. Ia tak menyangka akan diinterogasi soal ini oleh saudara Sehun sendiri.

"Bagaimana malammu dengan adik kecil kami ? Kau harus membaginya dengan kami adik ipar" Tanya Boa noona lagi, membuat muka Luhan semakin memanas.

"Eung…Malamku dengan Sehun…Eung…Liar" Luhan sudah berusaha untuk mencari kata yang tepat seperti 'lumayan' atau 'baik' tapi entah kenapa malah kata 'Liar' yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat ia tambah malu . Tentu saja saudara Sehun langsung menampilkan smirknya. Benar – benar tidak bagus untuk Luhan.

"Kau tau kami bahkan belum pernah melakukan Mating dan adik kecil kami sudah mendahului. Ini benar – benar menyebalkan" Gerutu Kai. Luhan kaget, benarkah hanya Sehun yang sudah melakukan Mating. Oh, Luhan tau ini pasti karena sejak bayi Sehun sudah sangat mesum. Pantas saja, hyung dan noonanya ketinggalan langkah.

"Hey…Aku ingin tanya...Punya Sehun sebesar apa ?" Pertanyaan frontal Yunho sukses membuat muka Luhan memerah sampai telinga. Pertanyaan macam apa ini, kenapa begitu memalukan untuk dijawab. Mengingat malam pertamanya dengan Sehun saja sungguh memalukan, sekarang ia harus mengingat sebesar apa **'milik'** Sehun. Uh, Luhan berharap ia segera menghilang dari sana.

"Se-se-sebesar…sebesar…sebesar…eungghh…Punyanya sangat besar sehingga aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya" Oh Luhan,…Jawaban laknat macam apa yang baru saja kau keluarkan. Ia menunduk dalam, terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah saudara Sehun yang menatapnya penasaran. Ada apa dengan keluarga ini, tidak bisakah hal semacam itu menjadi privasi mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" Suho angkat bicara. Lagi – lagi pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan malu.

"Rasanya…eunghh…Rasanya holeku sangat perih…A-anu bolehkah aku ke toilet" Luhan hendak berdiri tapi tangan Kai menahan bahunya lalu mendudukannya lagi. Habis sudah alasan Luhan untuk kabur. Mereka kembali mengeluarkan smirknya yang membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. Perlahan Kai mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Luhan.

"Malam pertama memang selalu sangat melelahkan. Tapi percayalah malam selanjutnya, werewolf seperti kami bisa bertahan sampai 20 ronde, bahkan lebih" Bisiknya kemudian, lalu pergi.

"Hey Luhan, berikan kami banyak keponakan araseo" Bisik Suho lalu pergi menyusul Kai.

"Mulai sekarang banyak – banyaklah belajar untuk memuaskan Sehun, ara. Fighting~" Bisik Yunho lalu menyusul adik - adiknya. Kini tinggal Boa yang menampilkan senyum yang benar – benar menakutkan.

"Dengar adik ipar. Umur adikku masih 2 tahun, ia masih kecil dan masih bisa bertumbuh. Kau tau, itu artinya…" Boa mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya, ia menampilkan smirk yang benar – benar paling menyeramkan yang Luhan pernah lihat.

"Penis adikku masih bisa bertambah beberapa senti lagi. Bersiaplah~" Bisiknya kemudian pergi dan tertawa setan dalam hati karna berhasil mengerjai Luhan.

Luhan membatu, mukanya sungguh memerah padam seperti terbakar matahari. Apa katanya…Penis Sehun masih bisa bertambah besar. Yang kemarin saja sudah membuat Luhan susah berjalan, lalu bagaimana jadinya jika benda itu membesar ? Bisa – bisa ia lumpuh sementara selama 1 minggu. Oh Luhan...Matilah kau.

**...**

"Hey Luhan. Kau kemana kemarin ? Kenapa tidak masuk" Tanya Baekhyun saat Luhan baru duduk dibangkunya.

"Aku…Sakit" Jawab Luhan bohong. Ia tidak akan pernah menceritakan pada Baekhyun, bahwa malam sebelumnya ia diperkosa dan membolos karna keluarga Sehun ingin bertemunya.

Sedang berbincang, Sehun datang dengan raut wajah lelah, ia duduk di sebelah Luhan dan langsung meletakan wajahnya pada meja dan memejamkan matanya, mungkin tidur. Ada perasaan khawatir dalam hati Luhan. "Ada apa dengannya ?" Tanya Xiumin dan Luhan menggeleng. Setaunya, kemarin Sehun pergi untuk berlajar mengendalikan werewolf bersama ayahnya, lalu sampai Luhan pulang ia masih tidak menemukan Sehun. Mungkin latihan itu yang membuat Sehun kelelahan seperti ini.

Sampai dosen datang, Sehun tetap tertidur dan Luhan membangunkannya dengan tidak tega.

"Kau baik – baik saja Sehun ?" Sehun mengangguk lemah.

"Mengendalikan werewolf tidak segampang kelihatannya. Aku benar – benar lelah" Ujarnya pelan. Ingin rasanya Luhan membawa kepala Sehun ke pahanya sehingga ia bisa tidur disana dan Luhan bisa mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin mengingat mereka sedang berada di tempat umum bernama kampus. Baekhyun, Xiumin maupun yang lain akan bertanya yang iya – iya jika ia berani melakukan hal tersebut.

"Luhan, kau ada waktu malam ini ?" Ujar Henry, teman sekelas Luhan yang belakangan ini (Selama Sehun tidak masuk karna dikurung) digosipkan mengincarnya. Sehun segera menatap Henry tak suka, aura hitam membunuh yang telah lama tidak pernah dilihat Luhan kini dapat ia rasakan kembali.

"Dia PA-CAR-KU" Ujar Sehun penuh dengan penekanan di kata 'pacarku' dengan tatapan membunuhnya, jangan lupakan mata merah Sehun yang membuat Henry meneguk ludahnya kasar. Pupus sudah usahanya untuk mengejar Luhan. Baekhyun yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi, kaget.

"Luhan, kau berpacaran dengan Sehun. Kau bilang…"

"Kami baru resmi pacaran kemarin, hehe. Maaf tidak memberi tahumu" Ujar Luhan memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

**...**

"Hun…Hun…" Luhan terus memanggil serigala bernama Hun itu sambil mengobrak – abrikan kamarnya, sedangkan Sehun sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan terus saja mondar – mandir seperti setrikaan membuat Sehun pusing sendiri.

"Wuff~" Suara yang dikenal Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum gembira, ia langsung mendekati sumber suara dan mengelus kepala serigala yang telah dicarinya sejak tadi.

"Kau kemana saja. Kau membuatku khawatir. Dasar serigala nakal" Ujar Luhan. Luhan memperhatikan serigala itu, waktu pertama bertemu dengannya, ia masih sebesar anjing Chihuahua dan kini ia sudah tumbuh lebih besar dari anjing german shepherd.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang" Luhan tak berhenti mengelus bulu Hun yang putih lembut sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia melihat sekeliling dan tak menemukan Sehun.

"Dimana anak mesum itu ?" Guman Luhan.

"Disini" Ujar Sehun yang tiba – tiba sudah berbaring dikasur Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tiba – tiba disana ? Eh ? Sekarang dimana serigala nakal itu ?" Luhan menggaruk rambutnya bingung.

"Sehun dan Hun itu makhluk yang sama, Luhan" Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan tambah bingung.

"Eh ?" Tanya Luhan. Ia duduk sebelah Sehun dan menatapnya heran.

"Kaum kami memiliki 3 bentuk. Yang pertama dan yang paling lemah adalah bentuk serigala. Saat baru lahir kami terlahir menjadi puppy. Wujud serigala hanya kami gunakan untuk menyamar. Contohnya seperti saat aku menyamar menjadi peliharaanmu untuk bertemu denganmu tanpa ketahuan"

"Lalu saat 1 tahun kami baru bisa berubah jadi manusia yang mengalami pertumbuhan dengan sangat cepat yang disebut gigantisme oleh kaummu. Wujud manusia juga tak lebih dari penyamaran dan agar kami bisa berbaur dengan manusia lain. Hanya saja, kami bisa mengubah semua gigi kami menjadi taring serigala jika mau. Ingat saat aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali ? Seperti itulah kira - kira"

"Lalu bentuk ketiga dan yang paling kuat adalah werewolf atau manusia setengah serigala. Tapi kami tidak bisa menggunakan tubuh itu seenaknya karna terlalu mencolok. Menurut kaummu kami tak lebih dari makhluk mitos, jika kami menampakan diri, kaum kami bisa berada dalam bahaya. Sehingga hanya pada saat terdesak saja, kami berubah menjadi werewolf. Atau pada saat berburu di tempat yang tidak ada manusia berkeliaran. Hutan misalnya"

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya dan mengeluarkan kata 'Ohhh' setelah Sehun selesai menjelaskan.

"Jadi kau dan Hun itu sama. Pantas saja sama – sama mesum" Sindir Luhan dan Sehun hanya memejamkan mata, ia lelah dan mengantuk.

"Hey Sehun…Saat kau bilang. Kau keluar dari hutan, mengambil resiko untuk bertemu orang yang kau cintai…Emm, apa itu aku ?" Tanya Luhan, ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Hmm~" Sehun hanya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan gumanan tapi sudah membuat Luhan berbunga – bunga.

**...**

"Eh tunggu Sehun, bukuku ada yang tertinggal di dalam kelas. Kau tunggu disini ara. Aku janji tidak akan lama" Ujar Luhan lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang mendengus kesal. Ia berlari kecil menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai 3. Ia menuju bangkunya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. "Ini dia" Ujarnya lalu memasukan buku itu kedalam tasnya. Tak mau membuat Sehun kesal, ia segera turun.

"Luhan tunggu~" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pria tinggi, berparas tampan dan berambut blonde sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ne ? Kau siapa ?" Tanya Luhan dan pria itu membukukan badannya 90°.

"Joneun Kris imnida. Aku dari jurusan sistem informasi. Aku sepupu Jonghyun (Jonghyun adalah teman sekelas Luhan yang tak begitu dekat dengannya) dan aku sering melihatmu keluar dari dalam kelas yang sama dengannya karena itu aku mengenalmu. Salam kenal" Ujar pria bernama Kris itu ramah.

"Ah iya salam kenal. Lalu ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Tanya Luhan _to the point_.

Kris menggeleng "Tidak. Hanya ingin memberi salam. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik kedepannya" Ujarnya kemudian.

Luhan mengangguk "Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, aku pergi dulu ne. Seseorang sudah menungguku di bawah" Pamit Luhan dan melambaikan tangan pada Kris lalu segera turun menemui Sehun yang langsung protes karena Luhan terlalu lama.

Kris terus memperhatikan Sehun dari jendela lantai 2 lalu mengeluarkan smirknya. "Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau Oh Sehun" Gumannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Sehun mendongak ke arah jendela lantai 2 tapi ia tak menemukan seorang pun disana.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Luhan bingung dan Sehun menggeleng "Tidak ada apa – apa. Mungkin hanya perasaan" Jawabnya lalu mereka pergi dari area kampus.

**TBC**

**Author's Note :**

**Maaf saya terlambat upadate 3 minggu, tugas kuliah numpuk kaya gunungan sampah yang ga abis - abis walau dikerjain tiap hari -sigh- dan mian kalo nc'an ga hot, saya kaga bisa bikin nc'an. Kalau ceritanya jadi aneh ya maklum, saya males ganti jalan ceritanya lagi n mentok untuk penjelasan mating.**

**Well ide cerita Henry yang suka sama Luhan ini diambil karena waktu saya buat chapter ini, saya liat poto Henry lagi nyosor pengen cium Luhan. Dan Kris sudah keluar. Ada yang tau Kris ini sebenarnya siapa ?**

**Untuk yang nanya fb, gmana ya. Bukannya ga mo ngasih (saya malah udah buat fb baru khusus para reader ff). Saya punya 2 akun real, 1 akun untuk temen2 real n 1 akun baru untuk temen2 reader ff (n ngelike page2 exo n film2, saya update info lewat page begituan biar ga ribet). akun saya yg pertama itu banyak yg sk nulis2 status alay n gmana gtu/? jadi males saya buka2 fb itu lg + info2 dari page yg saya sk jd ga pernah nongol kalah sama status yg bejibun. Jadi, takutnya akun saya yg kedua bakal ngalamin hal yg sama makannya saya jadi mikir 2x buat ngasih tau fb saya. Mianhae -bow-**

**Terakhir, saya pengen nanya . Sebenernya saya pengen Discontinued aj ff ini. Bukan karena saya mentok n males, saya udah nulis ff sampe tamatnya, bahkan udah ada side story'y walau cm 1. Alasannya, well apalagi kalau bukan karna Luhan keluar dari EXO. Denger itu langsung ilang aja keinginan jadi penulis ff karna hunhan moment (mungkin) ga akan ada lagi padahal inspirasi/? saya datang waktu liat mereka berduaan. Menurut kalian, saya harus nerusin ff ini sampe tamat ato udahan sampe sini aja ? kalau udah pada ga minat, saya discontinued aj...**

**Question n aswer n Few Of Review Replay (?) :**

**Q : Sehun lngsung kuliah tanpa msuk sd dlu (meski pasti aneh klu ada anak sd sgede Sehu ) apa otaknya lngsung pinter kya mnusia yg skolah biasa atau lbih pintar?**

**A : Emang aneh/? n soal otaknya mungkin iya mungkin juga engga. Saya juga pusing mikirin yang satu ini/?**

**Q : apa tjuan Sehun kuliah di tmpat sma kya Luhan apa itu cma alsan Sehun aja bisa ktmu Luhan tiap hri mna nginep segala ?**

**A : Sehun kuliah biar keliatan kaya manusia aja kan dia mesti berbaur sama manusia (sekalian juga modus untuk ketemu Luhan). Untuk alasan nginep mah iya cuma biar bisa sama Luhan, toh Luhan masih jadi baby sitternya, dia punya tanggung jawab untuk ngerawat Sehun/?**

**Q : Knpa slma 2 hri Sehun ga msuk kuliah? Dan tba" mnvul pas Luhann lgi btuh bantuan?************pst wkt sehun g nongol 2 hr tu wkt bln purnama y?!**  


******A : Bkn bulan purnama, disini udh kejawab kan semua'y.  
**

**Q : Sehun udah jadi serigala gede gt ya? yg tadi nyelamatin Luhan sehun kan? darmna Luhan tau itu sehun? depan Nc? beneran. ahayyy d tunggu banget tuh. kkkkk**

**********A : Iya. Ho'oh. Karna matanya yang merah n sifatnya yg suka jilat - jilat bibir Luhan kan. Yup, chapter ini NC.**

**Q : Papahnya sehun tau kalo sehun suka luhan?**

**A : Tau kok. Semuanya tau kalo Sehun sk sama Luhan.**

**Q : itu kakak nya Hunah kelaparan apa doyan yeth?**

**A : Kebetulan 22nya haha**

******Q : orang tua sehun kerja apa?**

******A : Untuk pekerjaan, semua dijelasin di chapter terakhir.**

******Q : Next Chepnya Bwt lbih seru lgi ya Thor :)**

******A : Ini seru ga ? Maaf kalo ga seru, saya udah mentok tok tok tok/?  
**

******Q : werewolf? berbulu putih?! O.o pasti sehun yaaaaa ?!**

******A : Yo'a**

******Q : btw lo cowo? tidaaaak authornya cowoooo jarang jarang cowo nulis ff. harus di museum kan ini biar ga punaaah**

******A : Iya saya cowo. Emang jarang, tapi ada kan. Jangan di-museum-kan donk, ntar gmana saya nulis ffnya haha**

******Q : Oh yah nama fb'ny ap?**

******A : ^ hmm, untuk pertanyaan yg ini saya ga bs jawab.**

******Q : itu sehun kenapa gedenya cepet ya? -**

******A : Karya dia kan anakan werewolf jd beda sm manusia.**

******Q : trs jaemma kapan nongool kan udh ad yunppa**

******A : Kapan ya ? Mungkin di side story aj entar kali ya.**

******Q : terus terus setiap saudara sehun kok cm suho sm boa yg bantet -**

******A : Karna eomma mereka bantet/?**

******Q : Huaaaaawqwqwaaaaaaa kenapa tethun bisa masuk kuliah?!**

******A : Bisa aj, mereka kan orang kaya yg bs ngelakuin apapun/?**

******Q : Kenapa tidak ada Tao? akhh thor kau tegaaa. . . kau memisahkan Tao ama Kris**

******A : Ada kok cm lewat sekilas/?**

******Q : Jadi ff ini end ampek chap 6 thor . Bakalan ada squel kagak?**

******A : Iya. Untuk squel'y mgkn ga ada, tapi untuk side story ada.**

******Q : NC hot please? yadong ane lagi kumat, yah yah...?**

******A : saya jg mo bikin'y yg hot/? tapi kaga bisa n kalo terlalu hot saya juga yg kena karma -.-a**

******Q : mpreg ya ? asikkk ! castnya nambah gak ? semacam(?) penghalang hubungan hunhan gak ?**

******A : Yup. Nambah Kris doank mungkin. Wah, ga ada yg bgituan, saya blm bs bikin konflik yg rumit2 n males jg kalo kbanyakan konflik/?**

******Q : jati diri thehun dah mulai terkuak? Knapa thehun benci kucing? Srigala gak suka kucing ya? Hoyee ada NCnyaaa, lulu lgsung hamil gak ya? Hahaha btw, author umur berapa si? #kepo**

******A : Yup. Ga tau jg apa serigala ga sk kucing, saya jg ngambil'y dr anjing n kucing yg ga akur, karna srigala mirip anjing jd ya bgitu/?. Ga, lulu ga lgs hamil, ntar malah jd aneh kalo lgs hamil. Saya 95 line jd 19 tahun.**

******Q : Oppa chapternya bisa ditambahin kaga? Kalau cuman sampai 6/7 chap kaga seru dong**

******A : Ga bisa, udah mentok. Mianhae. Kalau cm 3k+ mungkin udh berchapter2 tp ini kan 1 chapter udh beribu2 k, bahkan chap 6 smpe 10K+ jd mian kalo cm bs smpe sini.**

******Q : tadi nya kan puppy kenpa ganti jadi serigala?**

******A : Luhan kira si Hun itu ank anjing tp ternyata ketika dia liat2 itu anak serigala. Ga brubah kok.**

******Q : Sehun 2 thn udah bs ngegombal, belajar drmn km nak?**

******A : Dari internet /?**

******Q : kan Luhan udh dua hri ga ktemu Sehun, #TunjukBagianAkhir, emangnya Luhan ga kerja k rmh sehun?**

******A : Iy, dia sibuk sm kuliah n ijin cuti/? #apaini**

******Q : Entah kenapa aku pingin si sehun bisa bersikap dewasa sehari aja. Bisa gak? Jadi nanti luhan yg ganti manja-manjaan sama si sehun!**

******A : Bisa ga ya. Ya ntar diusahakan. Mianhae -bow-**

******Q : sekarang kalo dimanusiain(?) berapa ya umur sehun? apa sebaya sama luhan?**

******A : Hmm. Bisa jd /?**

******Q : -apan ni moment hunhan-nya ?**

******A : Hunhan moment'y apa ya, saya jg ga tau/?**

******Q : itu sehun dulu suka sm siapaaaa**

******A : Siapa ? Sehun ga pernah sk sm siapa2**

******Q : Gw yg ngrasa atw sehun emang tmbah mesum?#mikir_keras**

******A : emg dia yg DDM (diam - diam mesum) #apaini**

******Q : Werewolf itu abadi ngga sih? Sehunnya disini bisa tua ndak?**

******A : Ga, werewolf ga abadi, mereka cm hidup lbh pjg dr manusia biasa. Bisa tua di umur tapi muka ttp muda, semacem vampire.**

******Q : author-nim line brp? Aku 98line,, rada aneh klo terus"an manggil "author-nim"**

******A : 95 line chingu. Panggil xander aj ato oppa ato gege, terserah dah..**

******Q : Uceettt bang lo sejak kapan suka yaoi? Padahal kan lo cowo biasanya kalo cowo malah jijik sama yg begituan ?**

******A : Sejak kapan ye. Sejak dulu liat yunjae. Emg dulu jijik, tp skrg ga terlalu. Kalo liat yg real di depan mata mah geli/? tp kalo untuk beberapa kopel mah engga. Tergantung/? #apaini**

******Q : itu daging yang gak pernah di lihat Luhan di keluarga Oh daging apa sih?  
Perasaan semua daging sama aja, cuma bentuknya yang berbeda-beda. Iya, kan?**

******A : Saya ga ngerti ttg daging, tapi disini anggap aj Luhan ngerti ttg tekstur n warna macem2 daging/?**

******Q : Luhan bakalan mengalami masa kehamilan pada umumnya ?  
Dan apa bayinya minum darah bukan minum Asi luhan ?**

******A : Iya. Huh ? Serem amat. Bayi'y bakalan minum asi kok walaupun bkn asi Luhan karna dia ga punya payudara.**

******Q : itu tingginya sehun dalam bentuk werewolf sekitar 2,1 meter ya?**

******A : Yup.**

******Q : thoorrrr kenapa thehun jadi werewolf ? kenapa gak srigala bneran kyak jacob gtu :3 gk kbayang thor sehun jadi berbulu gtu**

******A : Karna saya lbh sk werewolf drpd kya jacob, kesan'y malah kaya binatang peliharaan ntar/? Sehun ga berbulu kok kalo jd manusia :D**

******Q : Gk sabar pngen liat HunHan jadian. Kapan mereka jadian.a? Uumh trus kapan mereka nikah? Ntar yg jadi anak.a HunHan siapa? Trus apakah anak.a HunHan akan sama kyak Sehun?**

******A : Di chap ini sebener'y mereka udh jadian n nikah scr ga lgs/?. Anak'y bakan OC. Iya, dia werewolf.**

******Q : author rl namja ?! Btw author rl yaoi/normal ?**

******A : ^ Iya real namaj. Heunngg..ane bi~**

******Q : apa omongan eommnya sehun klo sehun itu idiot cuma buat nutupin dia bukan manusia ?**

******A : Yo'a**

******R : halooo thor... uhm review dkit aja deh, chapter ini jujur aja cukup membngungkan krna alurnya kcpetan... tba2 sehun udh jdi werewolf dwsa, tba2 sehub ikut kuliah, tba2 sehun ngilang trus dteng lgi... kya' nya smuanya serba tba2... hahaha...**

******RR : haha, emg serba tiba2 biar cepet/?. Mian kalo jd membingungkan -bow-**

******R : hahahaha si gmn y seandainya Luhan tw bahwa guguk ehhh serigala peliharaannya itu Sehun? pasti lgsg minta dinikahin...kan Sehun udah menodai(?) dirinya secara tak langsung hahahaha**

**************RR : Waks, nanti juga lulu minta dinikahin sehun kok**

******R : saran dikit: tiap percakapan kalo yg ngomong beda jangan dijadiin satu paragraph... Ane pusying bacanya... Itu ane sih gatau yg laen hehe**

******RR : Ara. Saya satuin biar 1 paragraf jadi panjang, biar ga kebanyakan enter tapi kalo bikin pusing yud saya bedain. Makasih sarannya -bow-**

******R : "Eomma, gege Lu menyuapiku makanan  
yang aneeeehhhhh, tapi lezat" Wadul Sehun dan  
eommanya tersenyum manis dan membelai rambut  
Sehun.**

**gue ngakak masa xD ada 'Wadul'nya segala xD**

******RR : Iya donk, biar ga mainstream/?**

******R : Ntar bayinya luhan laki - laki ya please**

******RR : Oke**

******R : q bingung ,, mank kehidupn kk" sehun thu seterisolsi bgt ea smpe g tw mkanan enk buatn mnusia tw krena mreka mank g ad niat bwt kenl khidupn mnusia gtu?srigla sehun kren,,knpa hnx smpe 7-8 chap aj?! knpa g mw bwt crita x mgkin smpai 13-15 chap gtu?!**

******RR : Mereka ga prnh mkn makanan manusia aj bkn terisolasi kok. Ide mentok di chap 6 chingu.**

******R : bayinya namanya Oh Se Han ya**

******RR : Oke**

**R : bikin aza pas lahiran ntar kelamin'y Luhan drubah jdi kelamin cwe**

**RR : Rasanya aneh kalo dia tiba - tiba jadi cewe. Sampe akhirnya dia akan jadi cowo tulen kok.**

**R : ****kalo end buat Fanfic lagi ya oppa ...keep writing...**

******RR : Entahlah, saya pengen berhenti jadi penulis ff karna kehilangan feel semenjak denger Luhan keluar.**

******R : buat ff in ya? Truss tolong, kasih konflik dikit dong antara sehun dan luhan nde? :D #MianBaruReviewSekarang /Bow/**

******RR : Maksud bwt FF in ya apa ? Konflik sehun n luhan ga ad chingu, mian -bow-**

******Q n R : itu Sehun kayak yang di breaking dawn bukan? Yang anaknya bella ama edward (?) ini cerita setengah ggs setengah twilight :3 /GAK /BUKAN hehe :3**

******A n RR : Semacem itu. GGS masa -.-a**

******Q n R : Oiya si sehun kan ulang taun tuh #ketjupbasahbuathunnie trus dia tiba-tiba jadi dewasa gitu ? Itu tuh maksudnya dewasa dari segi mananya ? Kelakuannya apa pemikirannya niih ? Soalnya #tunjukceritadiatas sehun kuliah cuma hari pertama doang :3 terus itu luhan liat wujud asli sehun pas jadi srigala ? Terus lagi kalo bisa jan sampe chap 6, walopun dibagi 2. Panjangin yaa :D**

******A n RR : Iy, dia tb2 jadi dewasa dr segi kelakuan dan pemikiran, udah ga kaya orang idiot lagi istilahnya. Sehun bukannya kuliah di hari pertama doank, dia sibuk sama dunia werewolf'y jadi suka bolos. Iy, yg dia liat itu Sehun chingu. Chapter 6 udah 10k+ chingu, masa dipanjangin lagi haha..**

******Nah ini jawaban dari pertanyaan n review kalian. Semua review saya baca n maaf yg pada nanya kpn update'y. trims untk smua review n saran kalian. Untuk review2 selanjutnya saya minta jawaban kalian apakah ini ff dilanjut apa discontinued aja...gomawo -bow-**

.

.

.

**Akhir kata**

.

.

.

**So, Mind To Review ?**


	7. Side Story : 1 The Beginning

**Side Story : 1. The Beginning**

**Cast : HUNHAN and the other**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Author : Xandeer~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you just plagiator, Just Leave As Soon As Posible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Seekor Wolf cub berusia 4 bulan sedang berjalan sendirian di hutan, atau lebih tepatnya ia menyasar. Tadi ia sedang bersama orang tuanya tapi kemudian saat ia sedang berlarian di padang rumput ia melihat seekor binatang kecil bersayap yang memiliki ukiran – ukiran cantik dengan warna yang indah di sayapnya, karena penasaran ia mendekatinya dengan maksud ingin berteman atau jika ia beruntung mungkin binatang itu akan memberinya rahasia untuk mendapatkan ukiran cantik dan warna indah itu yang akan ia ukir di bulu putih polosnya, pasti akan sangat bagus dan seluruh kelompoknya akan iri padanya.

Wolf cub bernama Sehun itu mendekati binatang cantik tersebut, tapi saat ia sudah mendekat binatang itu malah kabur, tentu saja ia kecewa dan segera berlari mengejarnya tapi binatang itu terus terbang dan tidak mau berhenti dan kemudian hilang entah kemana membuat Sehun membaringkan kepalanya di tanah diantara kedua tangan depannya, telinga tertarik kebelakang dan ia meraung sedih (kaing – kaing itu..).

Ia mencari binatang itu kemana – mana, terus berharap kalau ia akan berjumpa lagi dengannya tapi sudah satu jam ia mencari ia tidak dapat menemukannya, membuatnya sangat sedih dan kecewa.

"Kenapa ia kabur ? Padahal Thehun tidak nakal, apa karna mata Thehun merah ? Apa karena ia thombong dan tidak mau berbagi rahathianya pada Thehun ? Tapi Thehun kan cuma mau berteman, kalau dia tidak mau berbagi rahathia juga tidak apa - apa, pathti karena mata Thehun yang merah dan menyeramkan, huuu dia jahat thekali, Thehun kan anak baik walaupun mata Thehun merah" Ucapnya sedih pada angin lalu.

Sehun duduk di sebuah danau kecil lalu minum karena haus. Ia berniat pulang dan mengadu pada eomma dan appanya tentang binatang cantik tapi sombong itu. Ia sudah membayangkan binatang itu dimarahi orangtuanya karena tidak mau berteman dengannya membuat ia terkikik geli/?, tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, ia melihat sekeliling dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ini dimana ?" Gumannya. Ia mengendus – ngendus tanah untuk mencari bau keluarganya tapi tidak ada bau mereka yang tercium sedikit pun dan ia menyadari kalau ia tersesat.

Wolf kecil itu menelusuri hutan sambil sesekali mengendus, barangkali saja bau eommanya dapat tercium olehnya. Sekian lama berjalan, ia tidak menemukan apa – apa tentu saja karna wolf cub itu hanya berputar – putar di tempat yang sama tanpa ia sadari. Hari sudah mulai siang dan ia berhenti mencari, perutnya lapar minta diisi.

Ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati seekor binatang berkaki 8 sedang diam dan menempel di tali – tali tipis menyerupai benang yang saling menyambung membuat ukiran yang unik dan cantik. Ia terus memperhatikan binatang itu, tak lama binatang itu naik ke atas tali – tali bahkan naik ke atas pohon tanpa kendala apapun membuat wolf kecil itu terheran – heran disertai kagum.

"Ahjutthhi" Panggilnya pada binatang itu tapi binatang itu tak meliriknya sedikit pun.

"Ahjutthhi" Panggilnya lagi tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

"Ahjutthhi ! Ahjutthhi berkaki 8 !" Sehun memanggil lagi kini disertai suara yang agak tinggi, mungkin saja ahjussi berkaki 8 itu tidak mendengarnya karena berada di atas pohon yang tinggi, tapi tetap saja binatang itu tak meliriknya sedikit pun, ia malah kembali ke tali - tali tipis itu dan diam disana.

"Ahjutthhi berkaki 8 ! Thehun terthethat, Thehun mohon ahjutthhi bantu Thehun. Ahjutthhi tolong naik teruttthhh ke puncak pohon dan lihat dimana rumah Thehun…Jeballl…Kalau ahjutthhi bantu Thehun nanti Thehun berikan mainan bebek - bebekan yang baru dibelikan eomma, Thehun janji" Ujarnya pada binatang itu tapi binatang itu tampak tidak tertarik dengan permohonannya dan tetap diam membuat wolf kecil itu kesal.

"Kenapa penghuni hutan ini thombong thekali ! Mata Thehun memang merah tapi Thehun anak baik ! Thehun mau pindah rumah thaja !" Ucapnya kesal. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan binatang berkaki 8 itu, lebih baik ia mencari makan karena perutnya minta diisi.

Wolf kecil itu mengendus – endus tanah dan sekian lama akhirnya ia menemukan bau rusa yang sangat disukainya. Ia segera berlari ke arah bau rusa itu dan menemukan satu yang sedang makan rumput. Ia menjilat bibirnya karena lapar lalu mendekat ke arah rusa yang besarnya 8 kali lipat besar tubuhnya.

Ia bermaksud menyerang dan menggigit leher rusa itu sampai lehernya berdarah dan akhirnya tumbang lalu ia bisa makan sampai kenyang (ia pernah melihat keluarganya berburu satu kali dan mendapat pelajaran singkat tentang berburu) tapi rusa yang menyadari kehadiran serigala kecil itu langsung menundukan kepalanya, sehingga tanduk tajamnya mengarah ke arah Sehun, perlahan ia maju sambil terus menunduk membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya dan kabur karena takut.

Sehun berlari menjauh dari rusa dewasa itu. Ia berbaring di rerumputan dan menetralkan napasnya. Tentu saja ia belum menyerah untuk berburu, perutnya sangat lapar dan menuntutnya untuk segera makan sehingga ia memutar otak untuk mendapatkan makanan. Ia segera berdiri dan mengendus lagi lalu menemukan bau rusa yang lain dan mengikutinya. Beruntung ia menemukan anak rusa yang sedang tidak dijaga induknya, dengan mengendap - endap ia mendekat tapi matanya yang merah dan bulunya yang putih membuatnya mencolok dan terlihat oleh anak rusa itu sehingga ia lari, tentu saja Sehun segera mengejarnya tapi kakinya yang kecil tidak berhasil mengejar anak rusa berkaki panjang itu sampai anak rusa itu kembali pada ibunya dan dengan pasrah Sehun kecil pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sehun kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Ia merutuki binatang bersayap cantik yang telah membuatnya menyasar dan kelaparan di hutan. Ia juga kesal dengan ahjussi berkaki 8 yang tidak mau membantunya, kalau saja ahjussi itu mau membantunya pasti ia sudah kembali ke rumah dan segera disediakan makanan oleh keluarganya, benar – benar sial sekali hari wolf kecil ini.

"Kau siapa ?" Sebuah suara membuat wolf kecil itu segera membuka matanya dan mendapati wolf yang lebih besar darinya tengah menatapnya.

"Aku Thehun"

"Thehun ? Namamu aneh sekali" Ejek wolf itu membuat Sehun kesal.

"Jangan mengejek ! Eomma bilang Thehun mathih kecil karena itu Thehun cadel !" Bela Sehun.

"Cadel ? Ah…Biar kutebak namamu bukan Thehun tapi Sehun ?" Tanyanya dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau kesini ?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku terthethat hyung, Thehun ingin pulang, Thehun lapar" Ujarnya memelas.

"Ara, ayo kita pergi, aku akan mencarikanmu makanan" Ujar wolf itu membuat mata Sehun berbinar/? Senang.

"Jinjja ? Gomawo eumm…"

"Donghae"

"Ah, gomawo Donghae hyung !"

**...**

Sehun dan Donghae sedang menikmati makan malam mereka, seekor kelinci dan seekor musang yang ditangkap Donghae. Donghae bukan werewolf seperti Sehun, ia hanya seekor wolf biasa dan ia adalah _Lone Wolf_, ayahnya mati karna usia sedangkan ibunya mati dibunuh manusia.

Donghae tipikal wolf/? yang _easy going_ karena itu Sehun langsung menyukainya dan berteman dengannya. Ia bahkan mengajarkan Sehun cara berburu sebagai _Lone Wolf_, tentu saja mangsanya bukan rusa atau binatang yang besar, ia hanya mengajarkan menangkap kelinci, tikus, musang atau binatang kecil lainnya karna Sehun masih kecil dan polos, yang hanya tau bermain.

Dalam beberapa jam mereka langsung akrab, Sehun bahkan menawarinya untuk tinggal bersamanya tapi ia menolak karena ia bukan werewolf seperti Sehun, terlebih ia lebih suka menjadi _Lone Wolf_. Tak terasa hari semakin malam, orangtua Sehun belum juga ketemu sehingga Donghae yang menjaga Sehun kecil saat ia tidur.

Esoknya 2 wolf itu berangkat untuk mencari orangtua Sehun. Hutan itu sangat besar sehingga tidak mudah untuk mencari orangtua Sehun yang entah kemana. Donghae yang lebih besar dan berpengalaman mencakar pohon yang telah mereka lewati sebagai tanda bahwa mereka pernah kesana, tapi sampai malam, mereka belum juga menemukan keluarga Sehun membuat Sehun hampir menangis karena takut tapi Donghae berjanji bahwa ia akan membuat Sehun bertemu keluarganya sehingga ia tidak jadi menangis.

**...**

Hari ketiga, akhirnya Donghae menemukan sekelompok wolf sedang berburu rusa, Ia mendekati mereka secara hati – hati (karena takut dianggap pengganggu dan mendapat serangan). Seekor wolf berbulu hitam (Kai) melihat Donghae yang mendekati mereka, ia melolong untuk memberi tahu kelompoknya bahwa ada orang asing.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Mr Oh pada Donghae.

"Namaku Donghae. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian, aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kalian mengenal Oh Sehun ?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Dia Anakku/Adikku !" Sahut beberapa wolf dari dalam kawanan itu membuat Donghae bernapas lega. Akhirnya ia menemukan keluarga Sehun.

"Oh Sehun adalah anakku. Dia menghilang 2 hari yang lalu, kami mencarinya tapi belum juga menemukannya, kau tau dimana dia ?" Tanya sang alpha (Mr Oh) pada Donghae. Donghae mengangguk dan menuntun mereka ke sebuah liang dimana Sehun dan dirinya tinggal beberapa hari ini. Donghae memanggil Sehun untuk keluar dan Sehun langsung senang sendiri setelah bertemu dengan keluarganya.

**...**

2 hari menjadi 2 minggu, 2 minggu menjadi 10 bulan, mereka (Sehun dan Donghae) bermain bersama. Hubungan mereka sudah seperti kakak beradik bahkan lebih dekat ketimbang Sehun dengan kakak – kakak kandungnya sendiri. Sehun yang memang bukan wolf biasa, tidak mengalami pertumbuhan sama sekali, tubuhnya masih kecil sehingga Donghae sering mengejeknya kerdil, untung saja kecadelannya sudah terobati kalau tidak ejekannya semakin bertambah.

Hari itu, mereka kembali bertemu untuk bermain. Donghae mengajaknya untuk menakut – nakuti kawanan rusa yang sedang makan tentu saja Sehun langsung mengangguk setuju. Sedetik kemudian mereka langsung asyik mengejar rusa – rusa itu tanpa tau bahwa sesosok mahkluk tengah membidik wolf yang lebih besar dengan senapan _sniper_nya dan…

**DOR !**

Sebuah suara keras menggelegar membuat burung – burung terbang dan membuat Sehun kaget. Ia segera lari untuk bersembunyi di balik batu yang cukup besar tapi kemudian ia menyadari hyungnya menghilang. Ia mencari – cari hyung kesayangannya itu, matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat hyungnya sudah terkapar di rerumputan, matanya menutup, darah segar yang cukup banyak terus mengalir lewat kepalanya. Sehun mendekati Donghae perlahan dan mendorong – dorong kepalanya dengan kepala kecilnya sambil merintih sedih.

Donghae yang tak kunjung bangun membuat rasa tak enak muncul dalam hati kecil Sehun. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada hidung Donghae dan tidak ada lagi hembusan nafas dari sana dan artinya hyung kesayangannya itu sudah meninggal. Rasa bahagia karena tadi bermain bersama hyungnya berubah sedih dan detik berikutnya rasa sedih itu langsung berubah menjadi kemarahan dan dendam. Ia menatap luka di kepala hyungnya itu dengan geram.

"Satu tembakan dan _headshot_ bro !"

"Cih, tidak usah pamer begitu, cepat bawa dan kita pulang"

Percakapan dari makhluk – makhluk asing yang belum pernah Sehun lihat sebelumnya membuat Sehun menatap mereka geram, ia segera tau bahwa mereka yang telah merenggut nyawa hyung kesayangannya, dengan berani ia menggigit kaki salah satu diantara mereka sampai berdarah membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

**BUK !** Tendangan yang keras ia terima dari teman pemburu itu.

"Sial ! Ada apa dengan anak serigala ini ?!" Kata pemburu yang digigit Sehun. Ia segera mengambil air dan membasuh lukanya.

"Mungkin ia keluarganya" Kata pemburu yang lain.

"Sudah tak usah pedulikan yang kecil, kita bawa saja serigala yang besar ini dan tukarkan dengan uang" Ujar pemburu yang lainnya lagi. Mereka mengangkat jasad Donghae dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun yang tak terima Donghae dibawa segera mengejar mereka dan menggigit pemburu yang membawa jasad Donghae membuat pemburu itu merintih dan satu tendangan keras lagi mengenai Sehun.

"Serigala sialan ! Kita bunuh saja !" Ujarnya, tapi Sehun tidak gentar dengan ancaman para manusia ini. Ia tidak mau pergi tanpa hyungnya.

"Tunggu. Aku baru pertama kali melihat serigala berbulu putih bersih di daerah ini apalagi dengan mata merah sepertinya. Mungkin saja ada yang mau membayar mahal untuk membelinya. Kita bawa saja, bagaimana ?" Ujar pemburu yang lain. Para pemburu sempat terdiam untuk berpikir kemudian mengangguk setuju.

Salah satu diantara mereka mengambil berangus dari dalam tas mereka dan yang lain mencoba menangkap Sehun yang berlari kabur tapi kakinya yang kecil membuatnya mudah untuk ditangkap. Berangus ditempatkan di mulutnya membuat Sehun tidak bisa menggigit, ia hanya bisa meronta dan mencakar agar dilepaskan.

"Diam kau serigala brengsek !" Ujar pemburu yang menggendong Sehun, tangannya sudah penuh dengan luka cakar Sehun. Sehun menatap mereka garang dengan mata merahnya, rasa dendam, marah, benci bercampur menjadi satu membuat aura hitam yang mengerikan seolah – olah keluar dari dalam tubuhnya membuat para pemburu merasa tidak enak dan melemparkan Sehun kecil ke tanah dan mengambil senapan bermaksud membunuhnya.

"Jangan sentuh adikku !"

Para pemburu itu langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara. Seekor werewolf berbulu abu kecoklatan, tengah menatap mereka garang, dadanya naik turun karena marah. Pemburu - pemburu itu tentu saja langsung ketakutan dan segera lari tapi dengan cepat werewolf itu menarik baju mereka dan mencabik – cabik serta menggigit mereka sampai semua tewas mengenaskan.

Selesai dengan para pemburu, werewolf abu-coklat itu mendekati adiknya yang sedang menatap jasad seekor serigala dengan sedih.

"Yun..Yunho hyung…Donghae hyung…" Ucap Sehun lirih, suaranya bergetar seperti ingin menangis. Yunho berubah menjadi sesosok manusia tampan dan mengelus bulu – bulu adiknya lembut dan akhirnya pecahlah tangisan Sehun.

**...**

Tak lama kemudian, jasad Donghae sudah tertimbun oleh tanah. Mereka menguburkannya di tempat pertama Sehun dan Donghae bertemu. Sehun sudah tidak menangis, yang ia rasakan hanya kepedihan dan kebencian serta dendam pada manusia.

Dulu, pertama kali ia mendengar tentang manusia adalah waktu Sehun mencuri dengar ketika kakaknya Yunho berbicara tentang manusia yang menjadi pacarnya pada Boa nonna, Suho dan Kai hyung. Yunho mengatakan bahwa pacarnya itu brengsek. Ia memergoki pacarnya selingkuh diam – diam membuat Yunho geram. Saat pacarnya sedang berduaan dengan Yunho, Yunho yang telah tersulut emosi serta lapar menjadi tak segan – segan membunuh wanita itu dan memakannya sampai habis lalu menguburkan tulangnya di hutan.

Sehun yang masih kecil, tentu saja tidak mengerti tentang hal percintaan. Ia bahkan tidak tau apa itu selingkuh tapi mendengar kalau kakaknya Yunho saja sampai marah membuatnya memiliki persepsi bahwa manusia itu makhluk jahat tapi ia tidak sampai dendam dan benci. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka dan menjauhi mereka, atau lebih tepatnya tak mau berurusan dengan salah satu diantara mereka.

Sehun mendengar manusia untuk kedua kalinya adalah dari Donghae, saat ia menceritakan tentang ibunya yang tewas dibunuh oleh manusia yang menamai diri mereka pemburu. Saat itu, sedikit rasa benci telah tumbuh dalam dirinya, tapi rasa takut lebih mendominasinya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa manusia adalah makhluk jahat.

Kemudian, akhirnya ia bertemu mereka, para manusia. Dan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat bagaimana jahat dan kuatnya mereka. Ia melihat bagaimana hyung kesayangannya sendiri dibunuh dan rasa takut segera tergantikan dengan rasa benci, dendam, ketidaksukaan, marah dan kesal. Ia tidak mau lagi bertemu manusia dan bersumpah ia akan membunuh manusia yang berani – berani mendekatinya.

**...**

15 bulan sudah umur Sehun, ia sudah bisa bertransformasi menjadi seorang manusia yang kuat dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tubuhnya yang masih kecil tidak menunjukan ia lemah. Kebenciannya pada manusia juga masih tersimpan dengan baik, karena itu orangtua dan kakak Sehun menjadi bingung bagaimana mengobati Sehun. Werewolf seperti mereka tidak bisa hidup tertutup dari dunia luar karena mereka hidup di dunia manusia, mereka harus membaur dengan manusia. Sehun semakin besar, mereka harus mengobati luka dan kebencian Sehun pada manusia secepat yang mereka bisa.

Setelah berunding, akhirnya orangtua Sehun mengadakan lowongan pekerjaan _baby sitter_ sebagai alasan agar Sehun memiliki interaksi dengan manusia, tapi disetiap hari pertama para _baby sitter_ itu bekerja, Sehun langsung membunuh mereka. Menggigit, mencabik dan memakan mereka lalu membuang jasad mereka di dekat kota sebagai peringatan untuk manusia lain agar tak mendekati tempat tinggalnya dan cara itu berhasil. Hutan tempat kediaman keluarga Sehun disebut – sebut horror dan berbahaya, manusia tidak lagi mengusik hutan tempat kediaman mereka.

Orangtua Sehun semakin resah, Sehun semakin besar tapi kebenciannya pada manusia tidak juga hilang bahkan ia membuat tulisan – tulisan ancaman untuk manusia di depan pintu kamarnya. 3 bulan mereka terus mencari manusia yang memberanikan diri untuk mendaftar menjadi _baby sitter_ Sehun tapi mereka semua dibunuh di hari pertama, terlebih berita kalau hutan tempat kediaman keluarga Oh angker dan berbahaya membuat semakin sedikit yang mau mendaftar sebagai _baby sitter_ di kediaman Oh.

Pekerjaan mengurus Sehun selama ini diurus oleh eomma Sehun. Ia tidak membolehkan pelayan – pelayan untuk mengurus Sehun karena orangtua Sehun membiarkan pekerjaan _baby sitter_ itu untuk manusia. Tapi pekerjaan orangtua Sehun membuat mereka harus segera meninggalkan Sehun dan pergi keluar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis mereka, kakak Sehun juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan urusan mereka masing – masing, ia tidak mau memberatkan mereka, karena itu orangtua Sehun membuat iklan lowongan pekerjaan mereka lebih menarik dengan iming – iming yang dasyat yaitu gaji yang besar.

Gaji yang besar tidak juga mampu membuat manusia berbondong – bondong melamar disana, hanya ada 1 manusia yang melamar dan berakhir tragis dibunuh Sehun.

Sampai akhirnya seorang pemuda manis bermata rusa datang dan mengubah segalanya.

Pemuda berparas manis itu memiliki bau yang berbeda, bau seorang manusia yang amat lezat tapi disisi lain bau itu menunjukan ia cocok atau berpotensi menjadi _mate_ seekor werewolf.

Awalnya pemuda itu juga hampir menjadi korban kebencian Sehun tapi eomma Sehun yang jengah dengan kelakuan anaknya dan menyukai bau Luhan (yang menurutnya_ special)_ menghentikan aksi Sehun dan ajaibnya Sehun membiarkan pemuda itu hidup.

Setelah pemuda itu pulang, eomma Sehun segera menghampiri anaknya. Ini pertama kalinya setelah kejadian Donghae, Sehun membiarkan seorang manusia yang bertemu dengannya hidup, mungkin saja Sehun sudah bertobat/?.

"Jadi ?"

"Mungkin untuk manusia yang satu itu, aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan dendam dan kebencianku dengan manusia eomma"

Dan dari situlah, kisah percintaan pemuda werewolf, Oh Sehun dan pemuda manis keturunan China bernama Luhan berawal.

**END**

**Author's Note :**

**Pertama pengen bilang Thx sebanyak - banyaknya sama yang udah kasih support saya buat nerusin ff ini, kalo ad tombol like udah saya like smua review kalian. Ternyata masih banyak yang ngudukung hunhan walaupun mereka sudah yah begitulah...n sesuai permintaan kalian saya akan terusin ff ini sampe tamat, walaupun lama pasti saya tamatin dah...**

**Kedua, nah ini side story kenapa si sehun benci sama manusia, semacem flashback kali ya. Rencananya saya mau bikin 4 side story, 2 sebelum chapter end 2 lagi setelah chapter end. Artinya, setelah chap side story yg ini, update slanjutnya itu side story yg kedua, ga saling berhubungan, cuma ngejelasin yg ga jelas/?. Ya pokoknya maaf kalo updatenya malah beginian bukan cerita lanjutannya dan maaf juga kalo mengecewakan, alur kecepatan dll -bow-**

**Ketiga, maaf kalo lagi - lagi lama updatenya, otak saya itu penuh dengan ide ff hunhan, ada kali 40+ mah, niat untuk bikin ide - ide itu jadi cerita juga udah ada tapi ketika udh nyalain laptop ato komp buat ngetik, eh niat langsung ilang gitu aja n ujung2nya malah mainan game. Kendala saya yang paling besar itu males ngetik -.- andai ada doraemon~ #abaikan**

**Keempat, beberapa diantara kalian udah bisa nebak siapa itu Kris. Yang masih penasaran, sabar aja...tunggu saya niat nulis ya...**

**Udah kali ya, bingung mo ngomong apaan lagi -.- sekian...~**

**Question n aswer n Few Of Review Replay (?) :**  


**Q : Di side story nanti dijelasin kan masalah cast sampingan /? semacam kris dll? trus di side story nanti ada full buat hunhan gak? :3 **** Side storynya Bikin kaisoo dong**  


**A : Kris ga da tp baekyeol sm chenmin bakal ada. Pasti, yang full hunhan saya bikin nganu/? #apaini. ****Kaisoo, hmm..dicoba...**  


**Q : oh iya, luhan kenapa ga pindah ke rumah sehun aja? ato sehun yg pindah ke luhan gitu biar gampang pas mating *modus*  
**

**A : Jangan, mereka belum nikah jangan serumah/?. Sehun udah sering numpang di apartemen Luhan. Luhan ndiri gmw tinggal di rumah Sehun karna ntar digangguin trus sama kakak2nya + dimesumin trus ntar sm Sehun. **

**Q : Hyung Luhannie kapan hamill? ****Luhan cepetan hamilnya. Hahaha**

**A : Kapan ya ? Di chap 6 jg tb2 udh brojol/? jd sya gtw kapan ._.a sabar ya, sehun msh dlm proses blajar/?**

**Q : Jadi HunHan itu udah saling terikat ? apa sekarang Luhan resmi jadi keluarga werewolf? braty luhan jd psangan sehun slamanya yak  
**

**A : Bisa dibilang begitu.**

**Q : 20 ron..de? O.O**

**A : Ho'oh**

**Q : HunHan boleh nikah? Kalo cuma mate, kan gak puas/? ****Ada pesta buat pernikahan.a HunHan gk? kapan mereka nikahnya? **  


**A : Boleh kok, ntar mereka bakal nikah #bocoran. Pesta, hmm..mungkin kali ya '-'a chap 6 mereka bakal nikah.  
**

**Q : ********luhan jadi wolf juga ga?**

**A : Ga, dia ttp jd manusia**

**Q : Kakak" Sehun udah dapet pasangan belum? :D  
**

**A : Boa udh, yunho sm suho udh punya inceran, kai...msh diragukan..yg jelas mereka semua belum mating.**

**Q : **** thor di sini kakak-kakak sehun itu orientasi seksual nya straight/gay?**

**A : ada yang gay dan ada yg straight.**

**Q : ****Nah tuh si kris ngapain smirk-smirk gaje ke sehun?** **Siapa sebenernya kris ?** kris ge mau ngpain :3 ? itu Kris knp blg gtu? kris siapanya sehun ? musuhnya kah ? eh tapi gak mungkin sehun kan masih balita, pacarkah ? Kris.. Jangan" dia vampire -_- **musuh atau teman?** Klan werewolf musuh keluarga sehun. Atau pemburu makhluk mitos? **kris ngincar yehet, emang kris tau siapa sehun? knp jris ge ngncar sehun? Kris itu werewolf juga gak sih oppa? Kok sok kenal and sok deket banget ama luhan? kris itu hunter bukan?  
**

**A : Smua ttg Kris masih dirahasiakan. Mungkin dia agen rahasia/?, mungkin dia alien yg tersesat di bumi/? #abaikan**

**Q : Btw, selipin Chanbaek ya kalo bisa :D Kkk  
**

**A : Di side story ya  
**

**Q : ********jdi chapter ini bkalan slse ya?** **Ini belum end kan ya? Masih ada next kan?** Jadi chap depan itu chap terakhir atau endingnya? ** ni smpai chapter brp y...?**  


**A : bukan chap ini, tp chap depan. belum. masih .iya, tapi ini side story dl ya. Harus'y chap 6 end klo tanpa side story  
**

**Q : Nama anak.a hunhan siapa?**

**A : Oh Sehan #bocoran**

**Q : kira-kira nanti bakal ada adegan perkelahian nggak yaa? kan kayaknya seru tuh perkelahian werewolf**

**A : hmm...entahlah..haha**

**Q : Sehun nya mesum bgt atau lohan yg anu**

**A : Gmana kalo 22nya**

**Q : chapter ini ky' twilight, hehe,, mngkin terinspirasi dr sana?**

**A : Ada yg terinspirasi, ada yg engga**

**Q : emm sbenarnya prubahan werewolf sehun gmana si...jd serigala seutuhnya gtu...**

**A : Gmana ya, coba search "werewolf" di google. smacem gtu berubahnya**

**Q : M-preg? trz ankny mw jd ap?**

**A : Yup. Jadi apa ya '-'a dokter/? #abaikan**

**Q : Adooohh luhan diperkossa manusia srigala masa ia biasa aja, malaah cenderung menikmati?**

**A : Khilaf/?**

**Q : apa nnti ada krishan momen jg?**

**A : Ada**

**Q : sbnr'a sehun n kel'a dr mahluk apa...?**

**A : werewolf**

**R :** **saya berharap akan terus dilanjutkan sampai end bahkan sequel kalau perlu**

**RR : Bakal dilanjut sampe end kok, tp kalo sequel kya'y ga ada**

**R : Gak usah kayak ggs ya, soalnya itu alay pakek darah suci" segala -_- Mending Twilight.  
**

**RR : Sama sekali ga kya ggs kok. mungkin lbh ke manusia harimau/? #apaini #abaikan**

**R : Aku panggil hyung aja ya. Geli ah panggil oppa**** | manggil xander aja yak soalnya kl manggil oppa kek gimana gitu**  


**RR : Oke. Sya ga permasalahin panggilan slama ga aneh2 mah..  
**

**R : pairingin kris sama boa unni dong thor**

**RR : Boa udh ad yg punya**

**R : dari gaya tulisan lu, gue ngerasa kayak kenal elu. tapi kayaknya cuman perasaan aja deh hhehehe**

**RR : cie ngerasa kenal /?**

**R : kirain bkalan muncul konflik yg pnjang soalnya ada orang ktga.  
**

******RR : Klo panjg2 sya yg pusing**

**R : banyakin adegan m nyaaa la thorr**

**RR : Klo kbanyakan rate M saya yg kena karma mba ._.**

**R : hah...sehun jd mahasiswa ? hahhahaaa pasti mau ngawasin luhan**

**RR : bisa dibilang begitu hoho**

**R : oppa itu limeted edition dan salah satu author hunhan yang harus dilindungi agar tidak punah**

**RR : ^ ...Trima kasih ._.a**

**R : kalo bisa konfliknya dikit aja yaa**

**RR : Emg dikit kok, hoho**

**R : gmn ending'a nih, smoga happy y**

**RR : Happy kok**

**Done !~ semua pertanyaan dan beberapa review udh saya jawab. Msh ada yg mo nanya2 ? Tanya aja slama sya masih niat menjawab. N thanks lagi untk smua yg ngedukung ff ini untk trus di lanjut, gomawo -bow-  
**

.

.

.

**Akhir kata**

.

.

.

**So, Mind To Review ?**


End file.
